The Knight Stooges
by 2nickells
Summary: The Knight Stooges helped the Mane 6 save Equestria. They helped the Rainbooms save the human world. And now they are gonna save the world. The evil King Nightmare has been set free from is prison for 900 years and the knight stooges are gonna stop him.
1. The Battle Begins

The Knight Stooges

In The battle begins

Canterlot City, home to the Rainbooms it is a city identical to Canterlot from Equestria the Rainbooms have fought tons of villains like Sunset Shimmer who later became the new member, the Dazzlings three sirens who want to collect negative energy in order to rule the human world, Midnight Sparkle, Principal Cinch, and the Shadowbolts Midnight Sparkle is a she-demon who wants to learn more about magic even if it meant destroying the human world and who later became a new student in Canterlot High and a new member of the Rainbooms, Principal Cinch was a Principal of Crystal Prep who is obsessed in maintaining it's reputation by pressuring her former student Twilight Sparkle by releasing magic by cheating, and too bad no one will believe her because magic doesn't exist in the human world and she calmly left, the Shadowbolts are rivals of the Wondercolts who are snobs and pressure Twilight Sparkle by releasing magic by cheating, but they helped the Wondercolts and turned against their Principal and later became friends, Gloriosa Daisy is a camp counseler of Camp Everfree in desperate to save her families camp from Filthy Rich she stole seven geodes from a cave and became Gaia Everfree in order to protect her camp, Juniper Montage who wanted revenge against the Rainbooms for ruining her chance to become a star and trapped them in a magic mirror due to the leak of the Canterlot High statue which causes her to absorb the magic and turned into Juniper Monstar but Starlight Glimmer stoppep her and changed her back and free the Rainbooms and later became a friend, Wallflower Blush who uses a memory stone to steal the good memories of Sunset Shimmer but the Rainbooms defeated her by destroying the memory stone and later became a friend, and Vignette Valencia uses her smartphone caused by the leak of Equestrian magic transported the Rainbooms into an ordinary room at the Equestria Land park but the Rainbooms stopped her by destroying her phone and later became a friend. And the Knight Stooges helped them like they helped their friends from Equestria since they've accidentally pulled out three weapons from a stone by transporting them to Equestria as they are chosen to become a new generation of knights since they returned home Princess Celestia chose them to Canterlot City because a new evil is coming, and it ain't one of the villains the Rainbooms fought and it's their chance to stop evil and become heroes.

Meanwhile two scientists with their two humanoid dragon robots are heading to an old castle that's above the hill to do some research, and once their inside the castle they saw a throne room that looked like there was a battle. And a scientist with brown hair found an old mirror on the floor and grabbed it.

"Professor! Look what I found." he said.

"Oh my! That might be a discovery?" said the Professor. But the room started to shake.

"Run!" yelled the scientist in shock and they ran, but the brown haired scientist tripped on a rock and fell down and dropped the mirror and it shattered. And to they're shock black light came out of the mirror and a person came out and once the smoke cleared a man has blue skin, dark blue eyes and is wearing dark blue armor with a dark cape, his name is King Nightmare, an evil King who was trapped in the mirror 900 years ago.

"At last I'm free!" yelled King Nightmare as he laughs evilly. And he looked at the two scientists quivering in fear which causes him to smirk and conjured dark magic on his hands and threw'em at them, and the two scientists flee in fear. And King Nightmare saw the two robots left behind and used his dark magic to reprogram them, and once he's finally done they looked at him. "Slice! Dice! Bow to your King!" he ordered. And the robots now named Slice and Diced bowed down to him.

"Your majesty." said Slice and Dice which causes King Nightmare to smile evilly.

"For 900 years I have plotted my revenge. And now that i'm free I shall continue my plans to rule the world!" yelled King Nightmare as he laughs evilly.

Meanwhile at a different castle on top of a hill three kids are cleaning the castle to make it feel like home. A boy has brown hair, with freckles on his face and wears a black shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers and has a sword on his belt, his name is Connor Nickell. A boy with blonde hair wears a blue shirt, green shorts, and white shoes and has two frails on his belt, his name is Owen Bzinak. And a girl with red hair wears a pink shirt, and jeans, and pink shoes and has a crossbow on her belt her name is Georgia Ann Bzinak, and their the Knight Stooges who're chosen to help protect Equestria and help the Mane Six to save the day and now helping their human counterparts the Rainbooms to protect their world from magical threats that are being caused by the leak and owned a junk company because they've been fired from every job they've had.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Connor as he sweeped the floor.

"Real good Connor." said Georgia as she's also sweeping the floor, but unintentionally hits Connor's head with the broom.

"Hey guys, look what I found." said Owen. And they went to see Owen to see what he found.

And it turned out to be an old catacomb and they took a look around.

"So this is what you found bonehead?" asked Connor.

"You bet Connor, and the catacomb you'd be perfect for my comb. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." joked Owen.

"Guys look!" yelled Georgia as she pointed at something and they saw a man frozen in a block of ice, he has white skin, orange hair with a pony tail, and an orange beard and wears royal clothing his name is King Daydream the once ruler of Canterlot City 900 years ago.

"Stand back guys, I'm gonna use the fire spell." said Connor and he grabbed his sword and conjured the fire spell and it fired at the frozen King, and once the ice has melted the king fell down and the stooges checked him out. And the king moved as he rosed up he saw the stooges.

"Who are you?" asked King Daydream in confusion.

"I'm Connor, this is my brother Owen, and this is my sister Georgia and we're the Knight Stooges." said Connor as he introduced themselves to the King.

"I am King Daydream and I'm the King of my kingdom." said King Daydream as he introduced himself to the stooges.

"Kingdom? Canterlot City hasn't been a kingdom for years." said Connor.

"Then she was right." he said.

"Say what's going on hear and what are you talking about?" asked Connor in confusion.

"Many years ago I fought my older brother King Nightmare at his castle." said King Daydream. "I needed to stop my brother from controlling Equestria's creatures. He planned to use Discord Jewels, that corrupt the creatures, and he will rule the world. However I was able to defeat my brother, but Princess Celestia who rule Equestria told me that King Nightmare will return in 900 years. I immediately ordered Starswirl the Bearded to cast the spell which froze me for the same amount of time so that I could hopefully defeat my brother forever." he explained to the stooges. The stooges did not know what to say. It all seemed so crazy.

"Well, I don't know what to say." said Owen with a dazed look on his round chubby face.

"Duh!" said Georgia. "You never do."

"I know!" exclaimed Connor as he raised his sword. "We will take you to Canterlot High to introduce you to the Rainbooms. I bet they will have a plan for us." he said.

Later the exited the castle so they can get to Canterlot High, they passed a couple of buildings. But King Daydream is in shock to see how his kingdom changed 900 years.

And they went inside the school to find they Rainbooms, and the only room the Rainbooms can hang out is band class and once they're inside they saw the Rainbooms tuning their instruments.

"Oh! Hey guys." greeted Twilight. And the others greeted them also.

"Hey guys! This is King Daydream who once ruled the city 900 years ago, and guess what he met Princess Celestia." said Connor.

"Well King Daydream will you tell us your story of how you got here?" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I'll be glad to." said King Daydream.

Meanwhile King Nightmare, Slice, and Dice are heading to the city, until King Nightmare sensed something.

"I've sensed my brother, Daydream." said King Nightmare as he growled the sense of his brother.

"What do we do your majesty?" asked Slice.

"We're heading to a school. And we shall attack." said King Nightmare as he sense his brother's presents at Canterlot High as he smirked evilly as their heading to Canterot High.

Later King Daydream finished his story to the Rainbooms which shocked them in bewilderment.

"Wow. That's incredible." said Sunset Shimmer.

"Now, what do you knights do when you're in battle?" asked King Daydream.

"Well, we usually changed into our armors when our friends use the magic of friendship, and back at Equestria we usually wear our armors just in case." said Connor as he explained their situation to King Daydream.

"I see. But that won't do." said King Daydream. "I'm about to give you something extraordinary." he said. And then he grabbed a box from his cowl and opened it revealing it to be three miniballs with buttons on top.

"These miniballs will give you magic like none other." said Daydream. "Hold still." he said. Then the miniballs flew right at the stooges and fired magical lightning at them and they immediately fall to the ground.

"Hey! Why did you do that for!" yelled the stooges as they got back up.

"There supposed to give you magic like none other, supposed their not powerful enough. They'll have to do." said King Daydream. Then magic came out of the miniballs and landed on the wall and Princess Twilight Sparkle appeared.

"Attention stooges!" yelled Princess Twilight.

"Oh, hey Twilight what's up?" asked Connor.

"No time to answer that Connor! An evil King none other as King Nightmare has been set free and is heading to Canterlot High, stop him!" yelled Twilight as she ordered the stooges to stop King Nightmare.

"Alright guys, into our armors!" yelled Connor. And then they grabbed their miniballs and pressed the buttons and magic came out of them and started to cover them, and once the magic cleared out they are now in their armors.

"It worked." said King Daydream in amazement.

"Knight stooges away woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" they yelled their battle cry as their gonna stop King Nightmare.

Later King Nightmare and his goons are now at the school while everyone fled in terror, and the knight stooges appeared.

"Ah, a new generation of knights how interesting." said King Nightmare.

"So you must be King Nightmare huh? It's time for you to be vanquished by the Knight Stooges!" yelled Connor as they unsheathed their weapons.

"Well then." said King Nightmare as he unsheathed his sword. "Attack!" he ordered, and they charged each other for an attack. Nightmare fired his dark magic at Connor but he blocked them with his sword by swinging it left and right, while Connor fired magic but Nightmare blocked them with his sword. Owen uses his frails and fired magic at Slice, but Slice blocked them by punching them. Georgia uses her crossbow and fired magic at Dice, but Dice blocked them by catching them.

"Alright you beanbrains, time to use the bazooka spell." said Connor. Then they conjured the spell by making their weapons the bazooka and the stooges as the missiles. "Ready. Aim. Fire!" he yelled as they've been launched and now their heading straight for King Nightmare. But he stopped them and pushed them down and restrained them with his dark magic and lifted his weapons and aim right at them, and the weapons began charging up.

"Time to say farewell stooges." said King Nightmare with a smirk on his face, and the three weapons fired right at them. But light magic repel them and the weapons fell down which shocked King Nightmare, and saw who did it is King Daydream with his own magic. And just as he's about to attack him Slice is being spinned around by a rainbow light, and Dice is being spunned around by Applejack, and Slice is being bombed by tiny explosions, and Dice is being attacked by small critters, and Slice is being hit by multiple diamond shields, and Dice is being thrown by purple aura and hit Slice and King Nightmare saw everything in shock and he saw the Rainbooms have been ponified and the stooges got back up and grabbed their weapons.

"King Nightmare! You have magic more powerful than anyone, but you don't have magic that you posses. The magic of Friendship!" yelled Connor, then the stooges, King Daydream, and the Rainbooms combined both of their magic and fired at King Nightmare, but he fired his dark magic back but it was too powerful and it hit him and he screamed by the impact. And King Nightmare got back up and tried to fire them but it turned out to be a puff of smoke, his dark magic is gone forever.

"No!" yelled Nightmare as he growled in anger. "Retreat!" he ordered to retreat, then they run away for a full retreat.

"Wow, that was awesome guys!" yelled Georgia in excitement.

"Yeah! And we gave King Nightmare a nightmare. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." joked Owen.

Meanwhile King Nightmare is sitting in his throne in anger because he lost his dark magic.

"Without my magic. I can't use the spell to create the portal to Equestria for my army!" growled King Nightmare in anger.

"But your majesty. We can use our circuits to create you a portal, but with your dark magic has a small amount of power to open the portal and steal those creatures one at a time." said Slice in a suggestion, And it hit Nightmare.

"Very well, create the portal and soon I shall get rid of those Knight Stooges." said King Nightmare as he smiled viciously.

Later at the stooges' castle, the gang are hanging out with their victory.

"Wow! I can't believe they actually fought a villain for the very first time." said Twilight with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and it's just like that villain Princess Celestia told them about." said Rainbow Dash.

"Wait a minute, you're right. It's just like Princess Celestia told us about." said Georgia in realization.

"Yeah, and King Nightmare is the new evil around here." said Owen in agreement.

"This is our chance to be heroes. Alright guys let's stop King Nightmare." said Connor.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed, but the stooges accidentally tossed their drinks into the air and landed on King Daydream's head as he growled angrily at them.

"Why you jesters, I'm gonna..." growled King Daydream in anger. And he ignited his hands with magic and chased the stooges.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled the stooges as they're running away from King Daydream, and their adventure has just begun.


	2. Invasion of The Giant Cockatrices

The Knight Stooges

in Invasion of the Incredible Giant Cockatrice

At King Nightmare's castle, Slice and Dice caught two cockatrices from the portal they created and put two Discord jewels in them, and King Nightmare is experimenting on chemicals as he laughs evilly.

"My super growth formula is completed, soon I King Nightmare will be president of the world!" yelled King Nightmare as he laughed evilly. "Now to test my super growth formula in this chicken feed." he said as he poured the formula in the chicken feed. Then the cockatrices began to eat the chicken feed, and they felt something weird and they started to grow bigger, and bigger, and bigger and finally they've grown as they burst through the castle. Then the male cockatrice crowed, and it crowed so loudly the windows of the cars and the buildings shattered.

Meanwhile at the stooges' castle, the stooges, the Rainbooms, and King Nightmare are fixing the plumbing.

"Hey Connor! I think I've got the plumbing fixed." said Owen.

"Good work Owen, use the water valve spell and test it." said Connor. Then Owen turned the valve so he can use the spell to see if it worked. But the water splashed, they tried to get out but they're trapped by the piped in a form of a cage.

"What! Why you melon head, let me out!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Nnaugh!" yelled Owen in shock.

"Turn that water off!" yelled Connor. Then they started to yell as they're trying to get out and turning the water off. But then a giant chicken foot stomped through the castle forcing everyone to go in the water.

Then they rose back up to see what happened.

"Nnnaaauuugghh!" yelled the stooges in shock. Then magic came out of a toy boat and landed on the leg and Princess Twilight appeared.

"Hey look, a kiddie boat." said Owen.

"Yikes! It's the Princess. Princess Twilight Sparkle!" alerted Connor.

"King Nightmare has just threatened the human world with 1,000,000 pound dragons, he's already unleashed giant cockatrices." said Twilight. Then the foot rose up and they look up to see the foot going up.

"You don't say." said Owen in dumbfoundment. Then magic landed on Owen's forehead this time.

"Stop the cockatrices, and Nightmare!" yelled King Nightmare as she ordered them to stop King Nightmare and the cockatrice's before they turn the world into one big hen house.

"Cluck, cluck, cluck...Hmph." said Owen as he starts clucking like a chicken, but King Daydream covered his mouth.

"Quit clowning nitwit, and get into our armors." said Connor. Then they dived back into the water and magic light appeared and they rose back up and they are now in their armors.

"Knight Stooges away woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" they yelled their battle cry and burst through the door and water began to come out the human shaped holes and the stooges are riding on it.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City airport, a male cockatrice is sitting inside the gate as he glared at the stooges.

"Hehehe, now we'll get that giant rooster by luring him right into our trap." chuckled Connor as he placed a trail of giant chicken feed on the ground while Owen is being a bike, and Georgia is carrying a basket filled with giant chicken feed. "Here chick, chick, chick, chick, chick! Here chick, chick, chick, chick, chick!" he said. But they went into the big pipes that then hen cockatrice is slurping them like noodles as they yelled, then the hen cockatrice slurped a giant pipe and the stooges with it.

"Aaaaauuuuuggggghhhhh!" yelled the stooges as they've been slurped alive. Then the hen cockatrice layed an egg and walked away, then the eggs hatched and the stooges got out with eggs on them.

"Yek!" yelled Georgia.

"Yek!" yelled Owen.

"Yeugh!" yelled Connor.

Meanwhile the hen cockatrice is on the bridge and it's leaning on both sides and is slurping the water with boats on it.

Later the stooges brushed glue on a dome stadium.

"Snap it up with that glue you lunk heads, before that cockatrice slurps the whole river dry." said Connor as he brushed the dome.

"What mother could resist hatching an astrodome." said Owen.

"Now all we gotta do is lure Mama here." said Georgia as she conjured a record player.

"With our never fail hincome spell." said Owen as he conjured a horn.

"Hehe, Connor's record player coming up." said Connor as he conjured a needle, and he placed it on a record player and it played a chicken tune the perfect trap for a cockatrice.

" **Gulp**! Look!" yelled Georgia as she pointed a finger, and the other stooges looked at something in shock.

"Aaaaaauuuuuggggghhhhhh!" yelled the stooges in shock, then the hen cockatrice landed on the dome as it started to cluck. Then it felt something funny and it tried to fly away but it got stucked and it finally flew with the entire lid of the dome. And the lid finally fell down with the hen cockatrice's feathers and it looked at it's exposed belly in shock and covered it. And the lid landed back onto the dome.

Meanwhile the hen cockatrice began to suck up all the food from the store.

"O.k. fellas, start pumping." said Owen as he zipped up the disguise. Then Connor started to pump the inflatable disguise with Georgia as the pump, the Connor stopped pumping and it also causes Georgia to resume being a pump.

"Now! Let's get them cockatrice's back to Equestria before they eat up the whole city." said Connor. "Open seasame." he said. Then the door on the leg opened.

"Let's go." said Connor as he went inside the leg and grabbed Georgia by the hand. "O.k. get moving Owen." he ordered then the disguise started to walk. And the inflatable disguised turned out to be a giant cockatrice disguise.

"Cuchee doodle doo." said Owen as the disguised wave at the hen cockatrice and it got it's attention. "Cuchee doodle doo doo!" he said as the disguised pounded it's chest like Tarzan, then the hen cockatrice walked towards it while it waves at the hen cockatrice. And the hen cockatrice started to get flirty with it.

"O.k. Romeo lead her out of town." ordered Connor, then the disguise began to lead the hen cockatrice out of the city. But it looked at the male cockatrice in shock while it glared at the disguise.

"Nnnaaaauuuggghh!" yelled Owen in shock. And just as he's about to explain the male cockatrice clucked at him angrily thanks to it's jealousy, and it bit the disguise's wing which causes it to fly all over the city, and they safely landed on a construction site's building.

"Let's get those cockatrice's!" yelled Connor in anger as he glared at his siblings.

Meanwhile back at the stooges' castle.

"Hehehe, Connor's never fail reducing potion will turn them max cockatrice's into mini cockatrice's." said Connor as he looked at the spell book. "Corn startch, hot peppers, tobasco, reducing cream, diet pills, puppy biscuits." he read, as Owen is putting the ingredients into a sprayer.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." laughed Owen as he put the sprayer into his armor and started to shake so the ingredients can mix as he sanged. "Ta-da!" he yelled as he stopped shaking, and he grabbed the sprayer out of his armor and gave it to Connor.

"Now for a quick test of my super reducing potion." said Connor, and he sprayed it at Owen.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." said Owen as he started to grow and burst to the top of the castle as he's big enough to put a cloud on his head.

"O.k. Connor my turn. Your formula made him big, I'll reverse it with my instant mirror spell and make him little." said Georgia as she conjured the spell and read the ingredients in reverse. "Harats nroc, that's corn starch backwards. Toh sreppep, ocsabat, tsaey, yos ecuas." she read, as Connor is putting the ingredients into a sprayer.

"Hehe, Georgia's super reducing potion can't miss." said Georgia as she grabbed the sprayer.

"O.k. fuzz head, do it." said Connor. Then Georgia uses an extendo spell so she can get a clear shot at Owen, and she sprayed him and he started to shrink and he's now small as a mouse.

"Would you guy's make up your minds." said Owen in annoyance in a mouse tone.

"A little of my enlarger and we got him back to him." said Connor as he sprayed his enlarger potion at Owen and he growed back into his original size. "Now let's zap them cockatrice's." he said.

Meanwhile the male and the hen cockatrice;s are on top of the buildings and the male cockatrice crowed loudly as he pounded his chest. And the stooges used a helicopter spell so they can revert the cockatrice's to their original size and Owen it the helicopter.

"O.k. Zap'em Georgia!" said Connor. "I'll back you up with my enlarging potion in case you goof and turn them cockatrices' into fleas." he said. And then they flew right toward to the cockatrices and they looked at them, and Georgia sprayed them and they reverted back into their original size and the Discord jewels popped out of their backs and Connor sliced them with his swords destroying them, and the cockatrice's are transported back to Equestria and they cheered.

"Discord jewels destroyed." said Connor.

"Curses! King Nightmare will show them." said King Nightmare as Slice and Dice are flying a helicopter.

"Man at a 12:00." said Owen then the stooges looked at the helicopter. Then the stooges flew right at the helicopter.

"I'll get Nightmare with my super enlarging potion." said Connor, and he sprayed it at Nightmare and he growed so big they started to fall.

"Help! Save me! HEEELLLPPP!" yelled King Nightmare. So the stooges flew down to save King Nightmare.

"Zap him with the reducer Georgia." said Connor.

"One fly size Nightmare coming up." said Georgia and sprayed him and the entire helicopter shrunk into the size of a fly.

"Welcome to Owen's super fly paper spell Nightmare." said Owen as he caught Nightmare in a fly paper and crumbled it up and tossed it.

"Help! Let me loose!" yelled King Nightmare with a mouse voice.

"We'll let you loose." said Connor.

"And spray you back to normal." said Georgia.

"After we get to your castle. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." said Owen as he laughed. And he flew right into the bridge's poles and launched them.

"Yyyeeeeaaauuugghh!" yelled the stooges as they've been launched.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" they yelled as they fly all over the city.


	3. Morons and Dinosaurs

The Knight Stooges

in Morons and Dinosaurs

At the Canterlot City laboratory, a scientist has created a time machine.

"A brilliant achievement Dr. Medalsword. You have perfected the world's first time machine." said the scientist.

"Yes, as I will test it tomorrow." said Dr. Medalsword, and they walked home. But King Nightmare, Slice, and Dice heard everything since they sneaked in the lab as he laughed evilly.

"I will test it tonight." said King Nightmare as he laughed evilly. And they went toward to the time machine and he pushed the lever and they've been teleported to some other time.

Later on a land where dinosaurs once ruled the world, and the villains have landed there.

"1,000,000 b.c. The perfect hideout. No one will ever find us here." said King Nightmare as he laughs evilly.

Meanwhile back at the present, the villains returned with a pterodactyl that King Nightmare's riding on."

"Giddy up bird!" he yelled as the pterodactyl roared and they flew right into the bank.

"Help!"

"Aaaauuuggghhh!"

"It's a knight!"

"And a cave bird!" And they flew out of the bank with money in the pterodactyl's mouth as he laughs evilly and landed on the time machine.

"Now, back to my perfect hideout. Nothing can stop King Nightmare." said King Nightmare. And they transported back to the dinosaur era.

Meanwhile at the junk company owned by the knight stooges Owen and Georgia are sitting down and reading comics.

"Get busy you nitwits! And clean up that garbage!" ordered Connor. And they saluted him.

"Yes sir Connor." said Owen. And they used a tractor spell by becoming a human tractor, and they moved to clean up the garbage and they launched the garbage in a backwards position and it crashed.

"Whoops! Too much launch in my lift." said Georgia. Then suddenly Connor rose up with a tomato can on his head with some of the sauce on it.

"Why you melon heads, I'll..." And just as Connor's about to pumel them and brace themselves, magic came out of the can and landed on Georgia's forehead and Princess Twilight appeared,

"Uh-oh! It's the princess Princess Twilight Sparkle!" alerted Connor.

"Hehehehe! Saved by a flash in the magic." said Georgia as Twilight glared at her.

"Dr Medalsword's time machine has been stolen and the first national banks been robbed by a knight! I've suspect King Nightmare, stop King Nightmare and bring back the time machine!" yelled Twilight as she ordered them to stop King Nightmare before it's too late, while Georgia is messing with her.

Later the stooges' went into an old car.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor, and magic light appeared and they went out of the car and they are now in their armors.

"Knight stooges away, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" they yelled their battle cry and they dashed. But **BAM** they crashed right into the dozer and are on it's shovel. "Woo, woo, woo." they said.

Meanwhile the stooges are at the second national bank.

"The way I figure it, Nightmare robbed the first national bank first." said Connor. "so he's bound to rob the second national bank second." he said.

"Yeah, and we'll be waiting for him." said Owen as they used the extendo spell on their legs and arms.

"With our super stooge trap spell." said Georgia, which caused Connor to chuckle.

"Nothings gonna get past us." said Connor. "Nnnaaughh!" he yelled.

"What's that?" asked Owen. And what they saw is the time machine being returned and this time with a t-rex and King Nightmare's riding on it, and it roared.

"Giddy up dinosaur!" said King Nightmare. Which causes the t-rex to roar again.

"Nnnnnaaaaauuuuuggggghhhhh!" they yelled in fear as they stop using the spell and they fell down in a backward position playing dead. And they went inside the bank.

"Help!"

"A knight!"

"A cave dinosaur!"

"Aaauuuggghhh!" And the stooges looked and got back up and saw it in shock.

"Nnnaaauugghh!" they yelled in shock.

"Nnaauuggh!" (Connor)

"Look!" (Georgia)

"They're robbing the bank!" (Owen) And they dashed inside to stop King Nightmare.

"Wait! You can't..." But they dashed too fast, and they went inside the t-rex's mouth with money in it. And it closed. "Get away with this." said Connor.

And the t-rex left the building and went toward the time machine, and sat on it and transported them back to the dinosaur era.

Meanwhile the villains returned to Nightmare's new hideout as King Nightmare laughs evilly while the t-rex went into the hideout. And we see everything that Nightmare stole. And he slided down from the dinosaur.

"O.k. pal, cough it up!" ordered King Nightmare.

"Achoo!" and the t-rex sneezed out the money including the stooges. And they rose up.

"Yikes! Look!" yelled Georgia as she pointed a finger.

"1,000,403." counted King Nightmare as he counted the money.

"And there's King Nightmare. What do we do now Connor?" whispered Owen to Connor.

"We get Nightmare, with the never fail sneaky hand grab routine spell." said Connor.

"Gotcha." agreed Owen. Then they tip-toed toward King Nightmare.

"1,00,404." he continued counting, and the stooges used the spell by grabbing two sets of rocks by becoming a human sling shot.

"O.k. you guys, now pull the sling shot back and I'll cuff Nightmare." said Connor as he's holding a pair of handcuffs as they pull back for a launch.

"Uh Connor, I think the rocks are..." (Georgia)

"Quit yapping and keep pulling!" yelled Connor as he told Georgia to shut up and keep pulling. And the rocks have been removed and launched the stooges out of the cave.

"Nnnnaaauuugghh!" they yelled. And they fell down over a cliff. "Nnnyyyaaaaauuuggghh!" they yelled as they fell down, but luckily Connor grabbed a nearby branch while he grabbed Owen's hand, and Owen grabbed Georgia's armor as she continue to grab those rocks.

"Let go of those boulders fuzzbrain!" yelled Connor.

"Uh, hehe. Good idea Connor." said Georgia. And she let go of the boulders which causes her to be launched and they crashed into eachother as they groan, and now they grabbed onto Connor.

"This devestating to our medieval super hero." said Connor. And magic came out of his armor and landed on Connor's helmet, and Princess Twilight appeared.

"You're telling me." growled Twilight.

Meanwhile the stooges used a vehicle spell as they became a human car with a vacuum and a bag with them.

"Hehehe, our super powerful super felxible vacuum spell will fix that Nightmare." said Connor. And he guided the vacuum to the cave. "Switch her to full power!" ordered Connor. And the vacuum went to full power and it sucked everything that King Nightmare has stole, and it also sucked King Nightmare, Slice, and Dice.

"Woooaaahhh!" yelled King Nightmare. And the time machine is being sucked too, and everything and everyone are in the bag.

"We got'em! Shut off the vacuum and head for home!" yelled Connor. And Owen pressed the bag to try to find the time machine in order to get back to the present.

"Roger! We switch the time machine on and set it for, home." said Owen as he finally activated the time machine and they transported back to the present.

But somehow they transported onto the head of a brachiosaurus.

"Nnyyaauugghh! Look!" yelled Georgia as she pointed at the dinosaurs.

"Aaauuugghh! We're right back where we started." said Connor in shock. And the brachiosaurus rose up, and the stooges slided down.

"Nnnaaauuugghhh!" they yelled. And somehow they crashed landed on a background of a move set.

"Oh! Look! It's a movie set we're home." said Owen in excitement.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Throw these creeps off my set!" yelled Canter Zoom. And they've been thrown out of Canterlot Studios, which causes the villains to get out of the back and escape.

"Now let's get everything back to the businesses." said Connor. Then they dashed to the stores to return everything that King Nightmare stole.

"Hmm! Hey Connor, Georgia wait for me!" yelled Owen and the bag crushed him. And they went back for Owen. And they both went on top of the bag.

"Hoist away!" yelled Connor. "To the stores!" he yelled.

"Use the coil springs spell!" yelled Connor. And Georgia conjured the spell by turning her legs into springs.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled Owen as they bounced away.


	4. Sea Serpents and cuckoos

The Knight Stooges

In Sea Serpents and cuckoos

When King Nightmare controls the sea serpent.

"I don't get it why do we have to use the sea serpent for?" said Slice in confusion.

"Because I'm gonna use this creature to rob cargo ships, and I will be rich!" King Nightmare exclaimed, the sea serpent spotted the cargo ship and robbed it then King Nightmare giggled evily.

Meanwhile in Canterlot High the students, the King, and the stooges are decorating for the Fall Formal.

"O.k. Georgia do your stuff." Said Connor.

"Yes sir using the paper spell." Said Georgia, as she uses her crossbow to use the paper spell.

"Alright Owen use the paint spell." Said Connor, after Owen saluted him Connor Owen used his frail to use the paint spell. But he squeezed the paint too hard and it landed on Connor.

"Why you I outta." said Connor, just as before Connor is gonna catch Owen he slipped on some paint.

"Oh laying down on the job, huh nyuk,nyuk,nyuk." Said Owen. Then suddenly Princess Twilight appeared.

"Attention Knight Stooges!" she yelled.

"It's Twilight." Owen gasped.

"You wanted the knights princess." Said King Daydream.

"Some cargo ships have been hijacked at sea by a sea serpent." She said.

"A sea serpent!" said the stooges being scared.

"Stop the sea serpent." Said Twilight ordering the stooges.

"Don't worry Princess will stomp him out like this." Said Owen while stomping his foot in a bucket of paint, and it landed on Microchips's face.

"Do you mind." He said.

"Oops sorry about that." Said Owen.

"And I'm sorry I'm your friend!" hey yelled.

"Into our armors." Said Connor, they used their miniballs pushed the buttons and their in their armor.

"Knight Stooges away woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo." Said their battle cry after they ran over some other students.

At sea, The Stooges spotted King Nightmare's ship Connor locked on his coordinates (range 064, airing 202 hardright runner) but Owen mistakenly turn the knobs on they're ship.

"You waterhead, I don't know why I'm related to you dumbo's." he said. While The Knights are swimming they stopped and take a breath.

"Hey Connor I'm tired of drinking this sea water." Georgia said getting exhausted.

"O.k. then let's use the air helmet spell." He said. They used the spell and swim to the ship and they climbed to the docks and spotted the sea serpent. But the sea serpent saw them and he tried to eat them, but they used the brick wall spell to knock him out.

"Alright you yahoo's I just came up with a plan to destroy the discord jewel!" Connor said. They use the inflatable battleship spell to frighten King Nightmare and his goons, but it popped because they've inflated it too much, so they tried sneaking on them quietly. They saw King Nightmare being happy that he has money.

"Yes,yes,YES!" yelled King Nightmare in joy. While The Stooges tried to catch him, but Slice and Dice wrapped them with their extendo arms.

"Quit pulling me guys." Connor said.

"We're not pulling you your pulling us." Owen said. When Slice and Dice got them The stooges used their tornado spell to spin those robots. When King Nightmare came outside he too was caught in the spell and they spin all the way home. Because of that spell the Sea Serpent became dizzy Connor used the floating spell to get the jewel out of it's mouth and Georgia uses her crossbow and destroyed it.

"Discord jewel destroyed." Yelled Georgia.

"Alright Owen lift the anchor so we can return the money back to the cargo ship." Ordered Connor, after Owen saluted him he used the strength spell to raise the anchor it damagers quarter of the ship.

"You melon head you give me that anchor." Connor exclaimed. Owen tossed the anchor to Connor and they went underwater.

"Why does he have to do everything I say?" he said, The Stooges swimmed to the cargo ship with King Nightmare's ship.

"Knight Stooges away woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo." Said their battle cry.


	5. Have jet will travel

The Knight Stooges

In Have jet will travel

At King Nightmares castle the King prepared his sinister plan.

"Now time for my plan to rule the world by kidnapping the knights family if they're intelligent." He then ordered his minions to capture them, they got on a big jet and went to Ohio. Slice and Dice captured Carrie Nickell, Richard Bzinak, and Mike McFarlene.

At Canterlot High the stooges are going to paint the school.

"O.k. you slowpokes, get busy and get this school painted." Yelled King Daydream. The stooges began painting the school's wall for a new look.

"What's taking you guys so long." Daydream exclaimed, the dumb knights painted the wall including the King, and he groaned in anger.

"Why you I'll!" Daydream said in anger while trying to catch the kids the jet landed on the school's yard and Daydream is still chasing the stooges.

"Come back here you." Daydream yelled suddenly they stopped they saw magic dust and it hit the knights mirror and Twilight appeared and they're shocked.

"Uh-oh it's Twilight!" Owen said in shock.

"A big jet has been sighted approaching Nightmare's castle locate the big jet and determined if there's hostages in there!" Twilight screamed.

"O.k. into our armors." Said Connor, the stooges used their miniballs and pressed the buttons and their in their armor but suddenly Slice and Dice used a powerful magnet and stick the knights on to it and they took off.

"Ah their relatives are here you two ha,ha,ha, now examine them thoroughly we must know if they are intelligent." Said Nightmare with a smile. As Slice uses the x-ray to see what makes them tick. The mother, stepfather, and the grandfather are confused about the machines and are discussing which made Slice confused,

"Hmm, looks like we got wrapped up in our own discussion." Mike said while laughing.

"Let's get out of this nut house we got a jet to find." Said Connor pointing a finger. While the stooges exited the big jet that their already on when they heard a rip.

"Connor I think the doors too narrow." Said Owen, the stooges are now wrapped in an old curtain.

"You get me out of this vice!" Connor yelled, then Slice still examined them to test their reflexives Slice uses his minihammer to hit the knees, they're reflexives caused it to kick Slice and fell down.

"O.k. dudes save our family." Connor said but they slipped on a wheel and tackled Connor.

"Get off me you nimrods!" Connor exclaimed. As the knights were thrown in the dungeon Connor argued about this old cell.

"A fine place for heroes to end up." Said Connor.

"What do we do now Connor?" Georgia said in confusion.

"Break out use the Owen battering ram spell!" Connor ordered, as Owen used his spell he's now ready as he charged his head went through the bricks.

"O.k. curly head pull him loose." Said Connor. Just as Connor told her to she pulled Owen out and he kicked Connor and he flew wall to wall and he landed on the floor.

"Get me out of here you brickheads." Connor said in anger.

"The brain analyzer will tell if the plan is a success." Said Dice, as Slice chooses Carrie he tells her how much is 69 and 69, she thinks and said that the answer is 258. But he knows it's incorrect so he tried Mike and he tells him how much is 69 plus 69 he thinked but he didn't answer.

"Jeez maybe this one I've got to try." Said Slice, he told him that Richard got 69 apples and Slice gave him 69 more than hoe many apples did he got as he thinked but nothing as King Nightmare is getting impatient.

"We must know for certain if they're really intelligent!" Nightmare yelled. So Slice will tell them all.

"For the last time you boneheads 69 and 69 is?" Slice said so Carrie, Richard and Mike thinked so hard that the brain anlyser is destroyed.

When the machine is destroyed the Knight Stooges grab their relatives and ran away. On their trail Nightmare, Slice and Dice are after them.

"Capture them." Nightmare yelled, as they ran the stooges run over some throne carpets and rags and they tripped and they tripped and rolled over to the big jet and Nightmare and Slice and Dice went inside too.

"Take them away." Said Nightmare. When they floo to the sky.

"The stooges relatives are not intelligent plan failed." Nightmare said as he facepalms. The villains pushed the stooges out of the big jet and sent their families back to Ohio, when they fell they used their parachute spell and they float safely as the princess of friendship appeared looking at the stooges dangerously.

"Well.' She said as Connor ordered his brother and sister to follow the big jet they stopped using the parachute spell they fell down and crashed.

"Oh brother." Twilight said in annoyance they crashed landed on top of the Canterlot High statute while the students looked at them with annoyed and disappointed looks.


	6. Hello Hydra

The Knight Stooges

In Hello Hydra

At the evil King's castle King Nightmare put a discord jewel in a hydra.

"Now this creature will be hard to defeat." Said Nightmare with a proud smile on his face. When the villains are at the park in the middle of night, Nightmare ordered his hydra to wreck havoc.

Meanwhile at Canterlot High everyone is having fun at the Fall Formal. But King Daydream is confused about this different kind of music.

"Sunset Shimmer, what is this music?" said Daydream with a confused look on his face.

"It's rock 'n' roll it gives you the energy to have fun." She said with a smile. When the music stopped Princess Twilight appeared on the curtain.

"Attention Stooges!" she yelled.

"Uh-oh it's Twilight." Alerted Connor.

"King Nightmare has taken control of a hydra and it's attacking the Canterlot City park stop the hydra." She ordered the stooges.

"Looks like you need help on this one." Said Rainbow Dash.

"And after that let's have a slow dance." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Sure." Said the stooges.

"Into our armors." Said Connor, they used they're miniballs and pressed the buttons and their in their armor.

"Knight Stooges away woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." They yelled their battle cry.

As the heroes are tracking down the hydra they heard something, and behind them is the hydra.

"Alright darlings we must find that discord jewel." Said Rarity. As the stooges saluted her they used their weapons to fight the hydra, as King Nightmare is far behind at the Mane six.

"Ha the Knight Stooges will never defeat the hydra." He mocked, when the stooges were still fighting the four headed monster they used they're strength to find the discord jewel with one slice and it chopped the hydra's heads off of the shadows view.

"Well that was off o.k. spongebrains lets find that jewel." Said Connor. As they're off finding that jewel the human counterparts feel like they're going to puke when they saw that sight. But King Nightmare giggled in amusement.

"What's so funny your majesty?" said Slice and Dice in confusion.

"Don't you get it you idiots the hydra's heads will grow back and it will have extra heads." Said Nightmare with a sinister smile. While the stooges are still looking for that discord jewel the hydra's heads growed back real fast and it now has eight heads.

"That ain't good guys." Said Georgia nerveously holding her crossbow. Then the stooges are still fighting the hydra and keeps slicing the hydra's heads, the hydra's heads keep growing more and more and the hydra has now have eighty-eight heads.

"Will you forget the head slicing thing!" said the human version of Twilight yelled while pulling her hair. Then something came up to Connor and it kinda like that Hercules movie that he watch.

"We must try something else Owen use the jump higher spell." He ordered, and Owen agreed and he used that spell and he jumped higher. Then he saw the discord jewel that's on the hydra's back so he threw his two frails and it crashed landed on the discord jewel and it's destroyed.

"Discord jewel destroyed." Owen said with a victory smile on his face, then they went back to the school as for King Nightmare he growled in anger.

At the Fall Formal the friends were done doing the slow dance.

"Wasn't that beautiful." Said Fluttershy and Connor agreed with a blush on his face and Owen was done too and he accidently slipped on the punch and landed on Applejack's sister Applebloom.

"Why you behemoth I'm gonna. She said with anger.

Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Said Owen retreating from Applebloom.


	7. Where's my mummy

The Knight Stooges

In where's my mummy

In Ancient Egypt two archeologists found the tomb of King Rameses.

"We found it! The tomb of King Rameses." Said the archeologist wearing a green shirt.

"Look at that crown. It must be worth millions." Said the archeologist wearing a yellow shirt.

Then suddenly King Nightmare appeared and with him is a mummy.

"Yes, and that's why I'm taking it for myself." He said. As Nightmare and the mummy stole Rameses crown and they went into a mummy coffin.

"they've stolen the crown!" said the archeologist wearing a green shirt. Then the archeologist wearing a yellow shirt opened the coffin and it appeared to be empty.

"They're gone!" said the archeologist wearing a yellow shirt in shock.

"And you'll never know where." He said as he's laughing evilly.

Meanwhile in Canterlot City the stooges went to a bowling alley.

"Watch me pull a perfect strike." Said Owen. He rolled the ball and knocked down all the pins and pulled a perfect strike.

"What did I tell you nyuk,nyuk,nyuk." He said while laughing.

"You pinhead anyone can knock them down that way." Connor said in annoyance.

"Oh yeah well let me see you try." Said Owen. Connor rolled the ball but his fingers are stuck and Connor rolled with it and it pulled a perfect strike and a pinsetter puts the pins, the ball and Connor in and he went out of the gutter.

"Hey your some bowler Connor." Said Georgia in amusement.

"Yeah you must've been brought up in a gutter nyuk,nyuk,nyuk." Owen joked.

"Why I outta." Connor said in anger. As Connor was about to beat the two of them Twilight appeared on the knight's small mirror.

"Attention Stooges!" Twilight yelled.

"Hey it's Twilight." Said Georgia.

"Uh what's up Twilight." Said Connor.

"Nightmare has just stolen the crown of King Rameses and his accomplice is a mummy proceed to Egypt immediately, capture the mummy and bring back the crown." Twilight ordered.

"Into our armors." Said Connor, so they used they're miniballs and pressed the buttons and magic burst out and the stooges are in they're armors.

"Knight Stooges away woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo." They yelled their battle cry.

Meanwhile in Egypt King Nightmare and the mummy have gotten the crown and every other treasure.

"Got another one for the king." He said as he laughed. As the stooges are in Egypt with a camel that Connor's riding on.

"We'll never find the mummy at this rate. Can't you get this camel to move any faster?" said Connor.

"Sure Connor watch." Said Georgia. And she used the carrot spell and she launched it with her crossbow and ran for it and it also made Connor fall off.

"That was pretty stupid." He said in annoyance.

"Hmm I guessed he walked a mile for a carrot nyuk,nyuk,nyuk." Owen joked. As the pyramids wall opened King Nightmare saw them.

"The Knight Stooges eh, well I'll give them a surprise for those coconut heads." He said, so he used a ray gun to blast a sand to create a mirage of a swimming pool.

"Hey a swimming pool." Georgia said.

"I'm going for a dip." Said Owen. As he run for the mirage pool. He jumped a plank and dived to the mirage and it faded away, Owen is shocked about it and he's now under the desert sand. Owen dig a tunnel and he was hit by the pyramid.

"Peek-a-boo I see you." Says King Nightmare.

"Hmm that goes double for me." He said by his vibrating head.

"You can not catch me." Nightmare said

"Nightmare hasn't got a chance against our magic." Said Connor. And he used the rope spell to bend a coconut tree so the other two can get on.

'You two skunks grab hold to the branches, I'll catapult you into that window." Said Connor. When they were ordered the mummy used some balls and they rolled down to the pyramid and Connor stepped on them and he slipped and Owen and Georgia have been catapulted then suddenly Nightmare has a cream pie on his hand and Owen grabbed it and they turned around and they went toward Connor and the pie that Owen has went right at Connor's face. While Connor wiped the pie off his face a coconut falled on his hand and Twilight appeared.

"I want my mummy." She said in anger.

When the stooges used a drill spell to dig through the pyramid and they did and there's Nightmare and the mummy counting jewels.

"six million two hundred and twenty fi-I-" Before Nightmare can finished, and they dodged Connors attack with a drill.

"Come out with your hands and your bandages up." Said Owen in a serious tone, but the two villains ran inside the coffin and escaped.

"After them men." Said Connor. And the stooges followed them and the battle is unseen and Connor, Georgia, and the mummy were out of the coffin.

"We got him Connor." Said Georgia has she pinned down the mummy.

"Now let's see whose behind this." Said Connor has he's unmasking the mummy.

"Surprise! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen has he laughed.

"It's Owen!" said Georgia and they have been tricked.

"Instead of the mummy we got the dummy." Said Connor. And there's Nightmare and the mummy riding on a magic carpet.

"I'd loved to hang around, but I really must fly." Nightmare said and he and the mummy escaped while Nightmare is laughing. And the stooges took chase, but the two baddies are chasing the stooges instead so they hide in the sand. As those villains are looping with the flying carpet.

"So they want to get cute eh, well we've got a few knight tricks up our sleeves too like arm stretching." Said Connor. Georgia used a stretch spell to get a string from the carpet and pulled it and it untangled and also the mummy costume and under the mummy costume is Slice. Nightmare and Slice fell down under the sand and the stooges circled the hole.

"Now let's see who this mummy really is excavate." He said. So Owen use the shovel spell to dig up Nightmare and Slice and up they go and Twilight appeared.

"Twilight." Owen said.

"Wrong it's Slice." Connor said. But Slice flipped out wings and carried Nightmare and escaped.

"Good work stooges, Slice really had me fooled." Said Twilight with a smile.

"You maybe but not us." Said Connor in agreement.

"Yeah he couldn't pull the wall over my eyes." Said Owen. Then the string rapped around Owen and floated him up into the air, and the other stooges looked at him in shock.

"Hey what's going on here. Hey put me down, I want my mommy woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo,woo." Owen said in fear.


	8. Mea Mi Mo Mum

The Knight Stooges

In Mea Mi Mo Mum

At Nightmare's castle Slice and Dice created a shrinking formula.

"The world as ignored at King Nightmare for the last time." said King Nightmare. "Now with my miniaturizing formula I will have the last laugh." he said as he laughs evilly.

"Soon the capital dome will be mine." said King Nightmare. And they poured it into the computer to show what to shrink. Then the shrinking formula turned it into a cloud and covered the capital dome and it shranked it and has been teleported to the castle.

"Soon I will shrink whole nations until one day I will be the biggest king in the world." Said Nightmare and he laughed including his two minions.

Meanwhile at the stooges junk company the stooges are carrying a refrigerator.

"Hey Connor, where do we put this refrigerator?" Georgia said.

"Just dump it anywhere." Connor said, and they lowered the refrigerator above Flash while he's checking the bathtub and an ice cube landed on his head.

"Help!' he yelled.

"Oh and he calls me a blockhead nyuk,nyuk,nyuk." Owen joked.

"Do something you blockhead." Flash said, Connor used a hammer to turn the ice cube into ice cubes and they covered Flash.

"G-get me outta here b-b-before I freeze." Flash said with the chills. Then Owen unplug the system of the bath.

"You'll be o.k. now Flash." He said , and the ice cubes and Flash are out of the tub and Flash is pounding on the ground having a tantrum.

"What a them." He said while having a tantrum. Then suddenly Twilight appeared on the inside of the suitcase.

"Attention stooges!" she yelled.

"Uh-oh it's Twilight." Georgia said.

"You wanted us princess." Connor said.

"No but you were all I can get, King Nightmare has stolen the capital dome." She said.

"Don't worry Twilight will get him." Connor said, and he slammed the suitcase by accident and he opened it up to see Twilight is o.k.

"Uh you alright." He said nervously.

"When I'm near you guys I'm never all right.' She yelled, then she closed the suitcase with her magic.

"Into our armors." Connor said, then they used their miniballs pressed the buttons and magic came out of the miniballs and their in their armor.

"Knight Stooges away woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." They yelled they're battle cry and Connor jumped over the ice cubes but Owen and Georgia slide them and Connor grabbed them and pulled them to Nightmare's castle.

Meanwhile outside of King Nightmare's castle the stooges are trying to catch Nightmare.

"Well our radar spell found Nightmare's castle." Georgia said.

"And now Miss Liberty it's your turn to be shrunk." Said King Nightmare. As Nightmare is about to shrink the statue of Liberty he heard someone knocking.

"Open up in the name of the Knight Stooges." Connor said.

"Fools, they'll be sorry they interrupted King Nightmare." He said and laughed.

"He won't open up Connor." Said Georgia.

"Oh he won't eh." Connor said. "We'll use the knight battering ram."

"How come I always have to be the ram." Owen said.

"Cause you're always get in my goat." Said Connor. But Nightmare shranked the door.

"Well I've got a small surprise for them, a very small surprise." He said and he giggled. Then Owen ran through the wall only his body.

"Monday I really got to start my diet." Owen said. The stooges are trying to think of something to get in the castle.

"We have to do better than this. What would Twilight say." Connor said to his brother and sister, then Twilight appeared on the knight's mirror.

"Twilight would say, you have to do better than this." She said.

"See what did I tell ya." Said Connor.

"How do we get into the castle?" said Georgia in confusion.

"We'll blast through the wall our loco locomotive." Said Connor.

"Yeah, the medieval choo-choo." Said Owen. Then they used the medieval choo-choo to ram the door, but Slice and Dice are holding the doors.

"this time they've bitten off more then they can choo-choo." Said Slice and he laughed. As the stooges are wooing like a train a train Slice and Dice opened the doors and they crashed ontop of the hose.

"Where are we?" Connor said in confusion.

"It some kind of shower." Said Georgia and looked up to see the hose.

"And this shower means curtains for you." Said Nightmare as he laughed, and he turned the knob to soak the stooges and they've been shrunked.

"Hey what's the big idea.?" Connor said in confusion. Then Nightmare grabbed the knights as he laughed.

"Let me give you a hand." He said, and he trapped them in a jar and he laughed including Slice and Dice while taking a nap.

"What do we do now Connor?" Georgia yelled.

"Owen's gonna get us out of this mess by becoming the jackhammer spell." Said Connor.

"Mmm how come it's always me." Owen groaned. And Owen uses the jackhammer spell to make an entire circle around the other stooges.

"Yahoo rid'em Owen." Said Georgia in excitement. Then they fell down and landed on Slice's head.

"We're in some kind of desert." Said Owen.

"This ain't a desert we're on Slice's head." Said Georgia. Then Slice is scratching his head.

"What's going on?" said Owen.

"The drago's scratching his head!" Connor alerted.

"He must He must think were fleas." Georgia said.

"Time for us fleas to flee." Owen said. They ran except for Connor who is caught by Slice then Connor cut his finger and he let go. Slice and Dice chased the small stooges then Nightmare appeared at the lab.

"They've escaped." Nightmare said in anger. Then the stooges are at a dead end.

"Uh-oh we're trapped." Said Connor.

"Cease them Slice and Dice." Nightmare ordered and they've jumped onto a bent board and the stooges flew and they landed in the chemistry set. They flew in some tubes and landed in the enlarging fluid.

"They landed in my enlarging fluid." Nightmare said. Then the knights were back to they're original size.

"Hey were full grown." Said Connor, then Owen snatched the shrinking formula away from Nightmare.

"Use the rope spell on them Georgia." Connor ordered. She uses her crossbow to use the ropes and it tied Nightmare and his goons.

"You're shrinking days or over Nightmare." Connor said, and the villains hopped to escape.

"Just think with that gadget Nightmare could've shrunk the whole world." Said Georgia.

"Yeah the little shrinker." Said Owen in agreement, then Owen accidentally spraid the shrinking formula on Connor.

"I can't hear ya Connor. You'll have to speak up." Said Owen.

"I can't speak up I'm too far down, thanks to you ya big ape." Connor yelled, then the now shrunked Connor is chasing Owen.

"Goly Connor accidents will happen." Said Owen.

"That's right, and ones about to happen to you." Said Connor.

"These little guys are always so short tempered, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Said Owen while being chased by Connor.


	9. The Great Brain Steal

The Knight Stooges

In The Great Brain Steal

At Nightmare's castle. Nightmare has kidnapped Twilight Sparkle.

"Help! No stay away King Nightmare." She said.

"Now to steal the brain of the world's smartest girl, with my brain stealer." He said as he laughed evily. He put a helmet on top of her head, then Slice pulled the switch and the brain stealer activated. And the helmet's arrow went down from full to empty then Nightmare removed the helmet from her head. Then somehow she started to cry.

"I want my Mama." Twilight said.

"Haha! I have made the smartest girl in the world the stupidest." Nightmare said. "Now to find the stupidest and make him the smartest. Then I shall win the science prize and become famous." Then Slice gave a picture to him.

"Aha! I have found him. The stupidest boy in the world." He said while holding a picture of Owen.

Meanwhile at the stooges junk company.

"Alright you guys, stack up every old body." Said Connor as he ordered Owen and Georgia to stack up old cars.

"Upsy daisy." Said Owen. And Owen used the crane spell and hooked a car and lifted up and dropped in landing on top of two other cars. And Connor is impressed that he lifted 10 cars ontop eachother, but he accidently lift Daydream while he was relaxing and landed on the tenth car.

"Yipes! I think that last wreck was King Daydream." Said Georgia.

"He said to stack up every old body nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Owen joked.

"Yipes!" the stooges yelled.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Said Owen as Daydream lifted the stooges with his own magic.

"Why you two bananaheads, I outta." Said Daydream lifting a fist.

"Ah-ah not with the lady watching." Said Georgia pointing a finger.

"Huh?" Daydream said as he turned around. Then a small statue of a women turned around and magic came out aiming at a window and Twilight appeared.

"Yikes! That's no lady. That's princess Twilight." Said Connor.

"King Nightmare has stolen the brain of my human counterpart Twilight the smartest girl in the world. He plans to transfer this vast knowledge into the brain of the stupidest boy in the world." Said the princess of friendship.

"Owen." Yelled Connor, Daydream, and Georgia pointing a finger at Owen.

"Who else." Said Twilight in annoyance.

"Into our armors." Said Connor.

"where are we gonna change Connor?" said Owen in confusion.

"In a phonebooth." He said. "Just like Super you know who." Then Connor uses his sword and conjured a phonebooth. And they went into the phonebooth and used their miniballs and pressed the buttons and magic covered them and their in their armor.

"Yipes! We're stuck." Said Owen being crambed in the phonebooth with Connor and Georgia. Then they used their magic and lift two sides of the phonebooth up, and turned to the right.

"Knight Stooges away." They yelled their battlecry. Then they jumped off of the cars and fell down, then the entire phonebooth sides have been flipped up. 'Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." They yelled and they ran off.

Meanwhile in the sky the knights used the jet spell to fly to Nightmare's castle.

"Ho ho! Nightmare's castle dead ahead." Said Owen.

"Yeah to find Nightmare." Said Georgia.

"O.k. Owen use rotten rubber radar rooter spell." Said Connor. Then Owen uses his frail to use that spell. But he accidently used the sky hook spell.

"Oops! Wrong spell." Said Owen.

"Augh you ninnie. That's your sky hook." Said Connor in anger. Then the sky hook grabbed the cloud and the three stooges are now hanging on the rope.

"Get us loose applehead." Said Connor.

"Sure Connor." He said. "I'll use the Owen clippers." He then used his Owen clippers and cut the rope and he fell down.

"Whoops!" said Owen. Then he fell down into the castle and landed on Nightmare's bed, and it folded into a cage.

"I'm innocent, I tell ya, innocent. I demand to see the warden." Said Owen being trapped in the now folded bed.

"So, it's him." Said Nightmare pointing a finger at him. "Dumb dumbs from heaven."

Meanwhile outside of the castle. Connor and Georgia are still hanging on the rope.

"Nnnnnnaaaaah! Look." Said Connor in fear. Then the sky hook that is holding onto the cloud slipped and they fell all the way down to the ground. Then Nightmare started to laugh evily.

"At last, I have the world's stupidest boy." Said Nightmare.

"It's Nightmare! And he's got Owen." Said Georgia.

"Quick!" said Connor. "We gotta get up there." Then they used the extendo leg spell and got up there and peeked into the window.

"Soon you will be the smartest boy in the world." Said Nightmare.

"That's fate worse then you know what." Said Connor looking through the Slice pulled the switch and the helmet's arrow went down from empty to full. Then Nightmare removed the helmet from Owen.

"Say something smart, my round guinea pig." Said Nightmare. Then Owen started to think.

"I shall say something positively brilliant." He said. "The square root of a hypotenuse of 5 triangles times 50 equals mc over a 12. Hmm." Then Dice started calculating with a calculator.

"Amazing that's exactly right I think?" said Dice in amusement and confusion.

"Yipes! What are we gonna do Connor he's smarter then you?" said Georgia.

"Oh yeah. One super brain in this armor is enough." Said Connor. "And I'm gonna figure a way to save Owen by using mine." And they went down and Connor used Georgia as an arrow.

"You sure this bow and arrow routine is gonna get us into Nightmare's castle Connor?" said Georgia in confusion.

"Positive." Said Connor. "Your gonna land on the roof straight as an arrow." Then Connor launched Georgia, but he got caught on her and they both flew. Then Georgia went through the window and Connor went through the wall, and his head, hands, and feet are stuck with a nasty look on his face, then Owen came along.

"I say old chap you could've least have the descency to knock. Nyuk, nyuk." Owen said and joked.

"Let's get that brain gizmo and fuzzbrain back to normal." Said Connor. Then they strapped him to a chair and put the helmet back on, and Connor pulled the switch and it's arrow went down from full to empty, then Connor removed the helmet from Owen.

"O.k. dummy, your you're old empty headed self again. But just to make sure, Why does mom have muscles." Said Connor as he gave Owen a question.

"Because she spends her life raising three dumbbells nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen answered jokely.

"He's normal alright." Said Georgia leaning on a chair.

"But not for long." Said Nightmare. Then Dice grabbed the lever.

"He's gonna open that trap door under us." Said Connor. Then Dice pulled the lever. "Back up fellas he ain't gonna fool me." Then they back up and fell down into the trap door that was behind them.

"Hmmm. Brilliant Connor." Said Owen. "See what thinking gets us."

"O.k. honey doo head you'll do the thinking. Get Nightmare." Said Connor.

"Yeah but how?" said Georgia in confusion.

"With the hot air balloon spell that's how." Said Connor correcting Georgia.

"O.k. air head, your full of hot air start blowing." Ordered Connor. Then Owen uses his frails and blowed air into the balloon and it keeps blowing and blowing and blowing.

"O.k. enough!" yelled Connor. "Stop blowing."

"I can't the hose is stuck." Said Owen. Then the spell made a giant hole on top of Nightmare's castle and they all went up into the air.

"Nooooo!" yelled Nightmare.

"We've stopped King Nightmare." Said Connor in victory.

"And Twilight's brain." Said Georgia as she's holding the brain stealer that hold's Twilight's brain.

Meanwhile in the sky the stooges are over they're junkyard.

"We're over our junkyard Connor." Said Georgia as she's holding for dear old life. "What do we do now?"

"We deflate and-" But before he could answer he deflated the balloon and they fell down.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" And they landed on they're sign.

"Nyuk, nyuk, all in a days work for a knight stooge." Said Owen, and he fell down from the sign and landed safely on the ground by the mattres. "Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo."


	10. Frozen Battle

The Knight Stooges

In Frozen battle

At the frozen mountains far away from Canterlot City, there is a pipeline that flows oil through the pipe. But then a snow monster appeared and twisted a pipe into a knot.

"I've trained you well my pet." Said Nightmare as he walked out of a secret passage way. "Now finish the job." Then the snow monster punched the knot up pipe and then oil start leaking out. And Slice brought the tube and put it into the pipe.

"Now to sifen that precious fluid." Said Slice, and in that hidden lair there are a dozen oil barrels in there.

"Soon I will own all the oil in captivity. And then my monster friends I King Nightmare shall be the wealthiest King in the world." Said King Nightmare as he laughed evily including his minions and the snow monster.

Meanwhile at the park the stooges are going for a picnic.

"This looks like a perfect spot for a picnic." Said Connor. "I brought the blanket."

"I brought the pickles." Said Georgia as she's holding a jar of pickles.

"And I brought the ants. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Owen joked as he poured ants on the blanket.

"You don't need ants to bug people. Just for that you can be the hammock." Said Connor with a devious smile on his face. Then Owen sighed and he uses his extendo spell and grabbed tow branches.

"Ready your not here I come." Said Connor and he jumped on Owen.

"Doohh!" said Owen as he was laid by Connor.

"This is what I call comfort." Said Connor while being relaxed. Then he was launched into the air like a slingshot and he screamed in fright.

"And this is when I call an ambulance." Said Georgia in fright. Then Connor is falling down and down and Owen and Georgia grabbed the blanket on each side.

"Don't worry Connor we'll catch you." Said Owen but he was wrong, and Connor fell down through the blanket and landed on the ground.

"I hope he has insurance for this." Said Georgia.

"Certainly. He's got a blanket policy nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Owen joked.

"Why you clumsy cluttses, I'll." He said. As Connor was about to pound them, Twilight appeared on a tree.

"Attention Stooges!" she yelled. "King Nightmare has been getting into Canterlot City's oil supply, his accomplice is a now monster."

"Into our armors." Said Connor, and they used their miniballs, pressed the buttons and their in their armor.

"Knight Stooges away woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." They yelled their battle cry and they ran over their picnic basket and they fell down all over their picnic. Connor has a pickle jar on his head, Owen has a picnic basket on his butt, and Georgia has a banana peel on her head.

Meanwhile at the snowy depths of Canterlot City. The stooges used a sleighed and Owen is mushing and barking like a dog, and Georgia's whipping him.

"Keep your eyes pealed for a snow monster." Said Connor. Then Owen tripped on a ditch and because of that it flung Connor and Georgia.

"Now that's what I call getting the cold shoulder." Said Owen. "Nnnaah! Oh my gosh it's the snow monster." And that snow monster has four arms. But it turns out to be Georgia (on the bottom) and Connor (on the top).

"It's no snow monster you egghead it's us." Said Connor with a nasty look on his face.

"Well at least it's something monstrous, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen as he joked as the other stooges glared at him for making fun of them.

"O.k. what's the idea of falling down." Said Connor glaring at Owen.

"I couldn't help it, I tripped over that hole." Said Owen pointing at a ditch.

"That's no hole! It's the snow monsters pawprints and his feet are headed that way." Said Connor.

"Nnnnaaaah! And I'll be headed this way." Said Owen with a scared look on his face. Then Owen and Georgia fled in fear. But Connor catched the two chickens with his floating spell, and pulled then and ran him over and they barged into the secret passage way and fell down the stairs and slide the ice.

"Look at all those drums." Said Connor. "This could mean only one thing, we've found the hideout of King Nightmare." Then Nightmare appeared crossing his arms.

"It can mean another thing, King Nightmare has found you." He said as he snapped his fingers. "Come my large friend." Then the snow monster came towards the stooges and they yelled in fright and the snow monster roared.

"Well what have you got to say now." Said Nightmare with a sinister grin.

"Just one thing." He said bravely. "Knight Stooges away." He said being a coward and they ran away and because of that the snow monster began to spin around and he stopped being dizzy. "Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." And they ran through the door to the secret entrance and they slide on the snow and ran through a wall of snow and their heads popped open.

"That was a close call." Said Connor in relief.

"Yeah the caller the wild." Georgia said in agreement. Then a seal appeared playing with a ball and it opened up and magic appeared then Twilight appeared on the snow with an angry look.

"Well!" she said in anger. "Why haven't you stopped King Nightmare."

"He's being guarded by a huge snow monster." Connor said.

"you mean your afraid of a merely 5 foot hairy monster." She said.

"Most thing are dangerous when they're angry." Said Owen.

"I've got news for you. SO AM I!" she screamed in anger. Then the magic went back into the ball and closed and it and the seal went back into the water.

"We just got the seal of disapproval. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Owen joked as Connor and Georgia glared at him.

Then the stooges have an idea, Owen is on an excersise bike that is hooked onto a heater.

"Why do I have to be the one to crank of the electric heater?" said Owen in confusion.

"How else are we gonna melt the door. Now start pumping." Ordered Connor.

Then Owen did as he was told. He started peddling and the electric heater is being activated.

"That's it Owen faster." Said Georgia, then Owen start to peddle faster. But he peddled to fast and the excersise bike broke loose and it started to move forward who went back and the electric heater fell down and Owen sat on it, and it melt the floor and the stooges fall down.

"When did you learn to ride a bicycle." Said Connor in anger and annoyance.

"I took a crash course, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen.

"Somepeople never learned." Said Nightmare in anger. "Take care of these intruders, my pet." Then the snow monster came towards the stooges.

"Let's blow Connor." Said Georgia in fear.

"I can't the ice is too slippery." Said Connor correcting Georgia as they were running on ice. Then the snow monster caught them.

"Help Owen." Said Connor asking for help. But Owen is running ontop of a barrel containing stolen oil.

"Leave me alone. I've got my own troubles." Said Owen, and he tripped on the barrel and the snow monster gives them a bear hug and the two idiots slipped upward away and the barrel landed on it's arm and squeezed it and now, he's covered in oil. Then Nightmare walked towards him in anger.

"After then you fool!" he ordered. Then the snow monster tried to catch them. But because of the oil it slipped. Then the ice cracked and it heads towards the ceiling and the icicles fall down and landed around the snow monster.

"I demand to see my lawyer." Nightmare said, then Nightmare and his goons retreated. Then the snow monster whimpered while trying to get the oil off of his fur. Then Connor uses his sword and levitated the discord jewel out of his mouth, then Owen uses his frails and smashed the discord jewel to pieces.

"Discord jewel destroyed." Said Owen with a victorious smile on his face. And the snow monster transported back to Equestria.

"I guess we've finally put Nightmare on ice." Said Connor.

"Like I always say." Said Georgia. "Oils well that ends well."

"I got a better one. A fool and his fuel are soon parted. Nyuk, Nyuk, nyuk." Owen said while he laughed. Then a pile of snow fell down and covered Owen up with it.

"Oooh! Well if you didn't like it all you had to do is say so." Said Owen being covered in a blanket of snow.


	11. Chapter 11

The Knight Stooges

In A manticore is on the loose

It is night in Canterlot City where Nightmare, Slice and Dice are riding the manipulated manticore as Nightmare laughs evily.

"A manticore is on the loose." Said Nightmare. And they dived down to follow the armored truck service that carries the money, and Nightmare started to laugh again.

"Power on!" said Slice and Dice and they jumped off the manticore and tear the truck apart.

"What the?"

"And now for all that pretty money." Said King Nightmare. Then Slice and Dice gather the loot with the sucker machine. Except for the bags of coins.

"Keep the change." Said King Nightmare, and flew away and yet again Nightmare laughs evily.

Meanwhile at Nickell and Bzinak's junk company Owen and Georgia are holding an old mattress.

"O.k. you guys move this bed spray outta here." Sid Connor ordering Owen and Georgia.

"Right Connor." Said Owen. Then Owen and Georgia are taken it away to have it expose. But the spring got caught by a hook, and they use their might to get rid of that mattress.

"Boy, this sure is heavy-yy-y." Owen said then the bed spray springed back to Connor holding Owen and Georgia, and their bodies went through the mattress.

"You knuckleheads." Said Connor.

"Can we help it if there's spring in the air nyuk, nyuk." Owen joked. Then Twilight

appeared on the wooden fence.

"Attention stooges!" she said.

"Uh-oh! It's Twilight." Alerted Georgia.

"A manticore is on the loose, capture it." Said Twilight.

"Don't worry princess will bring home the burgers." Said Owen as he saluted her.

"Just bring home the manticore." Said Twilight in annoyance.

"Into our armors." Said Connor. Then they use their miniballs and pressed the buttons and they are now in their armor."

"Knight stooges away woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Yelled their battle cry. Then the cuckoo bird went out of the clock and did the cuckoo noise. (meaning nuts)

Meanwhile at the forest the stooges are heading to King

Nightmare's castle.

"The manticore is in Nightmare's castle." Said Connor.

"Yeah. We've been there a couple times." Said Georgia.

"There it is." He said.

"How can you tell?" said Owen in confusion.

"I don't know? Just a feeling I have." He said.

"How do we get him out Connor?" she said.

"You'll see." Said Connor. He then used a megaphone. "Open up King Nightmare. It's the knight stooges. Come out with your hands up." Then Nightmare came out of the window with a sinister look.

"Why don't YOU come in." he said. Then he clapped hid hands and Slice and Dice appeared behind them and use a water hose and activated the water system and the water shoved the stooges into the castle, and it flooded the throne room.

"Connor the room is full of water what will we do?" said Georgia.

"The back stroke." He said.

Then Nightmare appeared riding on the manticore.

"Slice, Dice. Make the water disappear." Ordered King Nightmare, Then Slice and Dice got rid of the water as quick as a flash, then the stooges fell down while they were floating in the water.

"You alright Connor?" said Owen.

"Yeah lucky I landed on something soft, your head." Said Connor. Then Nightmare laughed evily once again and flew away with the manticore.

"After him men." Said Connor.

"Knight stooges away woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Yelled their battle cry. As they ran up the stairs but then the stairs have been turned into slides. Connor and Georgia hold onto the two ports, except for Owen and he slid down the now slided stairs.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Said Owen as he tripped. And crashed landed on something.

"This castle's outta be rated hex." Said Georgia.

"Where's Owen?" said Connor. Then Owen is now hanging onto a lion, And that lion has his mouth grabbing on Owen's butt.

"I'm over here. Just hanging around nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen as he's laughing like a stooge. But then the lion bit him.

"Oh, feeding time." Said Owen and he retreated from that lion as he headed to Connor and Georgia.

"Still trying to defeat me, eh." Said King Nightmare.

"Yeah!" said Connor. "And we won't take boo for an answer."

"BOO!" King Nightmare shouted. And he yelled in fright and he tripped. Good thing Owen and Georgia caught him, Then Slice and Dice pulled the rug and tripped into a shape of a ball and roll back to Nightmare's bedroom. And the stooges sat down and Owen crosses his arms.

"He did it again woo, woo, woo." Said Owen in anger. "Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!" Then two skeleton legs came out of a trunk and started to dance. Then Owen groaned in fright.

"Aaaaagh!" they screamed in fright. Then they jumped on the bed then the blanket started to float and it snatched by itself spinning the stooges and it turned it into a ghost.

"Pleasant screams hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Then the ghost broke the poles and the curtains fell down on them, and they try to get out of it.

Georgia: "Help!" Owen: "What's going on?" Connor: "Hey let go of me." Georgia: "Get it off me." Then the curtains and the bed disappear. Now the stooges are sitting on the floor.

"Yipe! Everything's gone." Said Connor in shock.

"Including us." Said Owen and Georgia as they ranaway. Then Connor uses his sword to cast the levitation spell and caught them and they started to float and it bring them back.

"What would Twilight say." Said Connor. Then Twilight appeared on the wall.

"She say get the manticore. Or your goose is cooked." She said in anger then she vanished.

"I had to ask." Said Connor being dumbfounded.

Meanwhile in Nightmare's throne, the room is filled with

Money and Nightmare is reading the paper.

"Time for another midnight ride my servants." Said King Nightmare. Then the stooges tipped toed past the knight armor, then the helmet turned to the left and the alarm went off.

"Ah! The armor alarmer." Said Nightmare, and he checked the computer to see and it showed the knight stooges.

"It's those snooping stooges again. I'll fix them." Said King nightmare. Then Dice pushed the button to activate the armor, and the armor took off his helmet and rolled it like a bowling ball and it headed straight at them. Then the sound of bowling pins fell down. (meaning they've been hit) Then the armor pulled down the curtain revealed to be a bowling chart. And write down the letter x on it. (meaning strike) Then the stooges are on top of each other, Owen's at the bottom, Connor's at the top and Georgia's at the way top. And Owen is holding the helmet.

"Oh, I think this guys goes to the same barber as I do." Said Owen. Then the helmet tried to bite his fingers but he missed.

"Oh. A wise guy huh." Said Owen. "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Then Owen threw the helmet but his fingers are got and he's been forced to follow it.

"The manticore rides again." Said King Nightmare. Then the manticore flew out of the window with Nightmare and Slice and Dice on it. Then Owen came out of the window thanks to the helmet that he threw. And he landed on the manticore.

"Great jumping jackals." He said in shock. "He's too much horse for the horse power." Then the manticore fell down because of the too much weight. And they crash landed on the ground. Then the sucker machine has went out of control because of the crash landing, then the others are shocked about it.

"You foaled up it's circuits." Said Slice. Then the machine tried to suck the three villains.

"No, no my baby it's your master your-" But it was too late they ran away for a full retreat. Then it suck up all the money. And because of that the sucker machine sucked out the discord jewel from the manticore's mouth, and Connor uses his sword amd sliced it sending the manticore back to Equestria.

"Discord jewel destroyed." Said Connor.

"Hey where's the money?" said Connor in confusion.

"Inside that bag." Said Georgia pointing at the machine, and it flew away.

"Along with the other bags nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen as he joked a joke. Then Twilight appear on the stooges mirror with a proud smile on her face.

"Good work men." She said.

"Thanks princess." Said Owen. "This case is in the bag." Then they saluted her. And the helmet has been launched when it was still stuck on his fingers and it ht the sucker machine.

"Look out!" Georgia screamed. And the sucker machine his headed right at them.

"Help!" screamed Connor. Then the stooges flee in terror. Then the machine sucked their armor from Owen, Connor, to Georgia their left with nothing except for their clothes.

"When I said in the bag, I didn't mean us. Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." He said while running away from the machine, then the fourth wall is being covered by blackness except for Owen's face then his face disappears. (meaning some cartoon endings does that)


	12. Chapter 12

The Knight Stooges

In Owen of the Apes

In Africa the giraffes are eating tree leaves, the monkeys are sitting on tree branches, and the antelopes, zebras, and elephants are drinking water. But then the mother and baby elephant looked up in the sky, a big jet and it belonged to King Nightmare and his goons, and King Nightmare chuckled evily.

"Lower the grappler Slice." Said King Nightmare. Then Slice pulled the lever and the grappler came out of the big jet and it grabbed the mother elephant and it lifted her up leaving the baby elephant behind and Nightmare laughed evily.

"Anyone can steal ivory tusks, but not King Nightmare." He said, "I steal whole elephants." Then the mother elephant has been flown away.

Meanwhile at Canterlot High the stooges are decorating the classroom.

"Are you sure this is the right way to wallpaper Connor?" said Owen.

"Of course I'm sure. A smidge higher and it's lined up." Said Connor holding a telescope, and Owen lift up the wallpaper a bit. "Perfect." Then Owen rolled the wallpaper on Connor's head and Georgia brushed it to straighten it. Then Connor popped out of the wallpaper and gave the two angry looks.

"Why you I outta." He said.

"Attention Stooges!"

"It's Twilight." Said Owen looking around to find Twilight.

"Yeah but where?' said Georgia in confusion.

"Fill in the coloring book page nine." Then Owen flipped the pages to find page nine.

"Hey Connor. There ain't no page nine." Said Owen. Then Connor grabbed the book to check it. "See it goes from page eight to paga ninny."

"That's page nine. You ninny." Said Connor correcting Owen about the page.

"Oh." Then Owen colored it in with pink paint and sanged it. "Ta-da." And the painting that Owen drawed is a mirror and Twilight appeared.

"King Nightmare the king of nightmare's is stealing whole elephants. Stop Nightmare and save the elephants." She said.

"Into our armor's." said Connor. Then Owen paints a phone booth on the floor with a spell.

"Phony booth all set fellas." Said Owen opening the door. Then the others jumped in and closed the door.

"Knight stooges away." They yelled their battle cry. Then they jumped out of the door to stop King Nightmare from stealing any more elephants, but Owen and Connor wore the wrong armors. Connor is wearing Owen's armor and he groaned in frustration and Owen is wearing Connor's armor.

"Why you." Said Connor.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Then Connor grabbed his armor and Owen fled right through it and Connor groaned in anger. Then Owen is wearing nothing but his underwear and uses his hands to cover them then Owen blushed in embarrassment, and Twilight saw the whole thing.

"Yuck!" yelled Twilight in disgust and she closed the book avoiding any more grossness.

Meanwhile the stooges flew in Africa.

"Look Connor, Africa we made it." Said Owen, then he ran out of gas and fell down. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"That wonder brain." Said Connor in frustration. "Now we gotta find the crook and the schnook." The Owen is hanging on a tree and a tribe of gorillas are looking at him, then Owen fell down wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Me Owen. You apes, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said and laughed Owen.

Then a female gorilla run towards him and hugged him and gives him a kiss two times.

"Now look miss your cute but-" Then out of nowhere a big gorilla pushed the two heads together romantically.

"Me Owen. You big brother." Said Owen. But the gorilla growled for no.

"No. Uh I get it, you're her father." Then the gorilla growled for yes. Then Owen let out a shocking moan. "I think the old man has a wedding in mind." Then the gorilla pounded his chest and growled for yes.

"I know I'm good looking but this is ridiculous." Said Owen as he's been snuggled by a love strucked up ape.

Meanwhile Connor and Georgia are looking for that bubble brain.

"Where is that numbskull?" said Connor in confusion.

"I don't know?" said Georgia also confused. Then they heard drum beats and they followed the music and when they got here they saw a wedding march and Owen is the groom.

"What are you doing puddin head?" said Connor.

"Getting married nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen.

"Well quit getting hitched and let's find King Nightmare." Yelled Connor in frustration. Then the entire ape family appears and the father gorilla grabbed Owen's arm. "Let go of my brother you big ape." Then their now playing tug of war to have Owen. Then they kept pulling on Owen, then the big gorilla slipped Owen's arm and the stooges fell down back.

"Thanks guys." Sighed a relief Owen. Then the gorillas are pounding their chests in anger and their heading right at them.

"Let's get out of here you bozo's." said Connor. Then the stooges ran away from the apes, and they jumped on a floating log and the gorilla's stopped chasing them and because of that they pound the ground and their chests like crazy.

"Whew! That was a close one guys." Said Connor in relief.

"You said it Connor." Said Owen. Then Twilight appeared on the knight's mirror with an angry expression.

"If you water heads quit drifting around stop Nightmare or you'll be heading to the zoo." She said.

Meanwhile the stooges are swinging from tree to tree, lest and right then they saw Nightmare's big jet capturing another elephant.

"There's Nightmare and his goons Connor." Said Georgia. Then Dice saw them and alerted the King.

"Your majesty the knight stooges have found us." Said Dice warning Nightmare.

"Well get us out of here." Said Nightmare in anguish. Then they flew with the stolen elephant. Then Connor used the grappling hook spell and grabbed the jets cargo and they flew with the jet. And they opened the cargo door and went inside and closed the door back so the birds won't get in. Then they head to the pilot's seat.

"All right King Nightmare." Said Connor. "You poaching days are over." Then he raised his sword at Nightmare.

"Very well." Said King Nightmare. And he drew his own sword at Connor, then the two swords clashed each other. Then Connor swinged his sword to the left and Nightmare swinged his sword to the right and it clashed again. Nightmare tried to hit Connor but he ducked his sword when he swinged to the right. Then Connor tried to hit Nightmare but he jumped and flip when he swinged his sword to the left. Then Nightmare landed after that, he turned around and raises his sword to strike him once and for all and threw his sword down then Connor dodged it and Nightmare accidentally destroyed the controls and everyone's shocked about it.

"Slice, Dice retreat." Said King Nightmare. Then they headed to the cargo door and opened it and they jumped and Slice and Dice grabbed Nightmare's arms and they flew away.

"We did it guys we've saved the elephants." Said Connor.

"Yeah but what about the plane?" said Georgia in shock and confusion?" Then they flew out of control and crashed landed on different objects in the jungle.

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." They said in fright.


	13. Chapter 13

The Knight Stooges

In The Big Bad Genie

At the junk company owned by the knight stooges

"O.k. Owen bring that trunk over here and step on it." Said Connor being the boss.

"Right Connor." He said, and he lift up a leg. Then Georgia peeled a banana peel and tossed it on the ground and Owen slipped on it.

"Nnnaaaahh!" Then Owen tripped and fell down and the trunk is still at one piece.

"Now where did Connor go?" asked Owen. Then out of the trunk is Connor and on his head another trunk and it opened up a little to reveal is old blue eyes.

"Oh going swimming huh." Said Owen with a smile.

"What do you mean swimming." Asked Connor

"You've got on your trunks nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Owen joked. Then Connor raised his arms and tries to grab and pulverize him while he growled in anger.

"Hey Connor what will I do with this dusty old lamp?" said Georgia holding a lamp.

"Can't you see I'm busy." Said Connor holding his shirt collar. "Now blow."

"Okay if you say so." She asked, then she inhaled her breath and blowed the dust off the lamp and it flew right at Connor.

"A-a-achoo!" he sneezed then the trunk on his head closed and he fell down back inside the trunk and the lid closed as Owen crossed his legs as he looked in shock. Then Connor broke out of the trunk and the trunk on his head flew away and he raised his hands in anger and boy he looks mad.

"Why you."

"Hold it there's writing on the lamp." She told.

"Huh?! What's it say." Asked Connor, and Georgia rubbed the top of the lamp and it revealed to be a warning that it should never and I mean never be rubbed.

"Never rub." She said. Then green smoke, thunder and lightning came out of the lamp revealing to be a genie he has a purple hat, a yellow vest, and gold cuffs and he flew up the junk company's building and on his head is the roof of the company.

"It's a genie." Said Connor in amazement.

"Aw don't be ridiculous, genie's a girls name." Said Owen. "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Then the genie grabbed Owen and picked him up. "Nnnnaaaaahh!" Then the genie looked him in the eye.

"How's that!" yelled the genie. Then Owen groaned nervously.

"Just kidding fella." Said Owen in fright, then the genie dropped him.

"Because you have set me free, you shall be granted three wishes." He said.

"I wish I had a million dollars nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said and laughed Owen.

"As you command master." Said the genie as he removed the roof and bowed at the stooges, and he walked away.

"I got another wish." Said Connor " I wish it doesn't rain." Then the genie headed to the bank and tilted up except for the floor.

"Great bouncing bank note's!" said the bank manager in shock. Then the genie grabbed the money out of the vault and poofed and the building tilted back into place.

"I wish that genie would get here with that million bucks." Said Connor being impatient. Then the genie puffed back at the junkyard.

"As you command master." Said the genie, and he dropped the money right on top of the stooges and the genie laughed and he poofed away again. Then they're heads popped out of the stolen money.

"A million dollars and it's all ours." Said Georgia. "Yahoo." Then she started to throw money around. But then the excitement was cut short when Twilight appear on the mirror.

"Attention stooges!" she said.

"Uh-oh! It's Twilight." Alerted Connor as he's holding money.

"The city is under attack by a giant genie who's just stolen a million dollars." Said Twilight.

"A million dollars!" the stooges yelled in shock.

"Incidentally. Where did you get all that money?" she said being concerned.

"Uh-uh-uh, Owen's piggy bank spranged a leak." Said Connor being nervous.

"Yeah those pennies sure add up nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Owen lied.

"Never mind. Capture the genie and the million dollars." Said Twilight ordering the stooges.

"Right Twilight and here we go go go." Said Connor. "Into our armor's." Then the stooges used their miniballs and pressed the button and magic came out of them and their now in their armor.

"Knight Stooges!"

"Away!"

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Then they ran passed the mirror and it spinned around and it stopped making Twilight dizzy.

"I'm seeing double and that means six knight stooges." Said Twilight and she groaned in despair.

Meanwhile at the bank the stooges returned the stolen money that they accidentally wished.

"You say you actually recovered the million dollars!?"

"Every penny of it, here are your dollars." Said Connor, then Owen brought out the bag of dollars.

"And here are your cents." Said Georgia, then Georgia brought out a bag of coins.

"What about you?" said the manager in confusion?

"Believe me. He doesn't have any cents nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen.

Meanwhile the three dopes are trying to find that lying genie.

"We gotta find that genie." Said Connor in a serious tone.

"Yeah but how?" said Georgia in confusion.

"We need a hand with this case." Said Owen pointing his hand. Then green smoke appear on top of the knight stooges when the smoke cleared a giant hand appeared and it grabbed the stooges.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" they yelled in fright as the hand lifted them up.

"You had to open your big mouth." Said Connor to Owen. Then the hand drops then as they fell down.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"I wish there was someone to catch us." Said Georgia in distress, then the giant hand caught them safely and the genie appeared.

"Your wish is my command." Said the evil genie.

"Listen you big galoot!" yelled Connor holding the genie's lamp. "Get back in this lamp where you belong."

"Are you kidding I like being free now blow." Said genie, and he blowed the stooges away and they hold on to a pole and because of the genie's blow the knight's armor's have been blowed away leaving nothing but their clothes. And the strength of his blow slipped the stooges's grip on the pole and the landed on top of each other. Connor's on the bottom, Georgia's on the middle, and Owen's on the top and the fell down on top of each other.

"Go get him Connor. The bigger they are the harder they fall." Said Owen with a smile.

"Your telling me." Said Connor with his eyebrows furrowed down.

Meanwhile the stooges are riding on their knight mobile to try yet again to find that genie.

"We've scout the city without a trace with that genie." Said Georgia.

"I sure wish he turn up." Said Connor. Then they stopped and the cars hood opened and the green smoke came out of the engine and the genie appeared once again.

"As you wish." Said the genie and he laughed evily.

"Quick men grab him." Said Connor. So they use the extendo spell to grab the genie.

Connor: "Gotcha!"

Owen: "Got him!"

Georgia: "Gotcha!" But thanks to the smoke legs it's hard for him to catch and it made him laugh.

"Oh that tickles." Said the genie and he continued to laugh. Then Owen reconnects his hands and grabbed his head in shock and gripped them as he groaned in frustration.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo." He said. Then Connor started to think.

"We gotta figure a way to wine up this case." He said. Then the genie took a key sign from a building and wind up the knight mobile like a toy car on the trunk, and the vehicle drove itself and the stooges screamed in fright and the knight mobile went on a building wall and drived on it and it somehow stop on the top of the wall.

"I think this is far as this elevator goes." Said Georgia in fear. Then the car and the stooges fell down and crashed and they're as flat as a pancake and they started to spin like a coin and they stop and fell down, and they jumped out of the now flattened car and they stand up being flatter then the comic book pages.

"Got any more bright ideas." Said Owen glaring at Connor.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Connor.

Meanwhile the genie is taking a nap on a giant hammock that is tied between two pine trees then the stooges finally found that wicked genie.

"Good, he's catching 140 winks." Said Connor holding the genie's lamp. "Now's our chance to nab him."

"Yeah how?" said Owen in confusion?

"Simple we'll use the suction spell to pull him back into the lamp." Said Connor. Then Connor pressed Owen's logo and he started to shake.

"Suction switch on." He said. Then the lamp is sucking pine tree leaves.

"Atta boy Owen keep it up." Said Georgia with a smile, and the lamp is now sucking the genie and he went through his hammock and back to the lamp where he came from.

"We got him! We got him!" said Connor and Owen with smiles on their faces.

"Help me! Let me out!" said the now trapped genie.

"Not a chance buster." Said Connor glaring at the lamp where the genie is now in. "Your in for good. Great work Owen."

"Shucks it was nothing at all. All did was aim it at him like this." Said Owen pointing the lamp at Connor. "And then I-" But Connor got sucked into the lamp as well and Owen groaned in shock.

"Sorry Connor." Said Owen apologizing to Connor who is now in the lamp. As he looked at the fourth wall and back at the lamp again.

"I'll sorry you, you bonehead." Said Connor in anger.

"Oh you're the one who did this to me, you shall pay for this." Said the trapped genie.

"Wait you got the wrong guy, keep away, watch it." Said the frightened Connor in the lamp that is now bouncing up and down.

"Poor Connor he always seems to rub genies the wrong way nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen.

"Hey! Look you cut it out. I give up. I surrender!" yelled the scared Connor. Then the lamp that holds Connor and the genie hopped away.


	14. Chapter 14

The Knight Stooges

In Lay Down, Hercules

Back when the Earth was brand new, in Ancient Greece. The might Hercules demonstrates his super strength to children by lifting a barbell up that weighs 500,000 pounds. But then at the other side of the city King Nightmare has suddenly transported to the past and tries to rule the world again, as he is holding two test tubes that are connected by a holder. As he uncorked a test tubes that has green fluid in it as he chuckles evilly.

"Now to make Hercules, my slave." He said and he blowed green smoke at Hercules and he sniffed it and he started to get dizzy eyes, and he dropped the barbell down. That's right folks his strength is gone. And he tries to lift it up but to no avail.

"My strength. It's gone." Said Hercules in shock. Then Nightmare approached him.

"And only I King Nightmare can make you strong again, and evil. With my secret strength potion." Said King Nightmare as he chuckled evilly, and he uncorked a testube that has red fluid and he blowed red smoke at Hercules and he sniffed that smoke and he stand up straight and lifted the barbell with one hand and smashed it with both hands and made a powerful growl.

"Heh, heh, what is your wish o'evil master." Said Hercules bowing to his new master.

"With your strength, and my brain. I shall soon be king of all Greece." Said King Nightmare and he laughed evilly including the now turned evil Hercules.

Meanwhile in the present the stooges are selling stuff to customers.

"It's a real butte ma'am, just wash, glue, and can turn in this." Said Connor showing that buggy to Mrs. Cake.

"Get's you to the shopping center and mows your lawn all at once." Said Georgia.

"Give the lady a demonstration men." Said Connor giving orders to Owen and Georgia. Then Owen pushed the buggy that is attached to a lawnmower giving Mrs. Cake a demonstration and Georgia is riding on it.

"See runs like a tub." Said Connor with a proud smile on his face.

"Oooohhh! Help I'm out of control." Yelled Owen in shock as he crashed through different objects unseen and so did Connor and Mrs. Cake with shocked looks on their faces. Owen is pushing the gadget through the junk parts in the junkyard.

"I forgot to attach the grass catcher." Said Georgia in shock as she cupped her right chick, and the flying garbage flew right at Connor covering him.

"It just not better like they used to." Said Mrs. Cake in disappointment as she walked away. Then Owen came to Connor's aid but he was pulled back and fall down destroying the buggy and the lawnmower gizmo.

"Gee, we have a trouble with a red." Said Owen sitting down on a ground.

"Not much as your gonna have with this red." Said Connor in anger as he raised his arms to grab Owen. But Muffins appeared on her scooter with bags filled with mail.

"Special delivery for the knight stooges." Said Muffins holding a boxed package. Then Connor grabbed it and opened it then magic came out of it.

"Nnnaaahhh!" yelled Connor in shock, then the magic spinned around like a tornado forming a small movie theatre.

"You don't suppose it's."

"Princess Twilight." Then Twilight appear on the screen looking as serious as ever man.

"King Nightmare has cast a spell on Hercules. He's taking control of the palice and proclaims himself emperor. Stop Nightmare and Hercules." She said, and the stooges saluted her.

"Into our armor's." said Connor, then they used their miniballs, pressed the button, and they're now in their armor.

"Knight Stooges."

"Away!" yelled their battle cry then they dashed away to the past to stop Nightmare and Hercules.

Meanwhile in the past of Ancient Greece.

"Well we got to the palace." Said Georgia being concerned. Connor then uses a megaphone to attract the villains' attention.

"Attention Hercules. Come out in the name of Connor Nickell." He said in the megaphone. Then the slide door opened up and Hercules's arm is out and crushed the lock and burst the door.

"Nnnnaaahh!" yelled the stooges in shock as Hercules is now outside of the palace.

"Which one of you guys is Connor Nickell?" asked Hercules. Then Owen and Georgia pointed to Connor and giggled nervously and moved away. Then Hercules grabbed Connor like a slingshot.

"Let go you big ape!" yelled Connor being grabbed by the big man himself.

"O.k." he said, and he launched him like a slingshot and the other two dummies looked in shock.

"Nnnnnaaaaahhh!" And Connor crashed. And what Connor crashed are a couple of pillars from a building and because of the impact it broke two more pillars and Connor gently walk away while the roof was on his head and it fell down leaving the building and the knight stooge in a pile of rubble.

Meanwhile the stooges have another plan. A Trojan horse.

"You sure this Trojan horse will work?" asked Owen in confusion while climbing a ladder to the Trojan horse.

"Sure I'm sure." Said Connor being concerned. "Everybody knows a Trojan horse is a gift from a defeated enemy."

"Oh. I get it Hercules will take it inside." And Connor is shaking is head for approval

"And we'll have him." Said Georgia with a smile.

"Shove off." Ordered Connor, then Owen pushed the ladder so there rocking horse will move. Then the horse rolled to the palace ruled by the tyrannical King Nightmare of the 12th and 21st century.

"Whose there?" yelled Hercules?

"The knight. Nnnnaaahh! Neigh! Neigh!" said Owen with a close call. Then the palace doors opened up and Hercules came out.

"Those knight dumb dumbs have given up and set me a tribute." Said Hercules with a smirk on his face. And Hercules pulled the rope on the horse so it can enter the palace, and he led it to the fountain.

"Have a drink horsy." Said Hercules but that Trojan horse refused. "Drink! Drink!"

"You could lead a horse to water. But you can't make him drink it nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen controlling the horse's mouth.

"Oh no." said Hercules. Then Hercules uses his god-like strength to pick the fountain up and he jumped on a railing, and he opened the horse's mouth and poured the fountain water in that horse, and the stooges are being drowned by it.

"Abandon horse!" yelled Connor in the fountain water. Then the Trojan horse broke apart due to the overflow of water and the stooges swim away, away from the palace. Then Hercules jumped off the railing to go after them.

"Nnaaaahhhh!"

"Yipes! Hercules is after us." Yelled Georgia in fright.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Said Owen in fright.

Meanwhile the stooges are hiding from that big galoot. They pretend to be statues on top of the center on that building.

"Hercules will never find us here." Said Connor as he whispered to Georgia and Owen. Connor is on a statue holding a spear, Owen is holding the shoulder of Venus de Milo, and Georgia is being a statue between those two female statues. "Shhh. Here he comes." And Hercules is now searching for the stooges, but the spear tilted a little bit down and up again and it began tickling Owen. He giggled a little bit quietly, but Hercules heard it and he turned to the left with a growl on his face. Then the stooges started to shake rapidly because Hercules pushed two pillars beside him.

"Nnnnnaaaahhhh!" And when he finally moved the two pillars the entire artifact came crumbling down and Hercules left and laughed evilly.

"You look like you could use some body and featherweight Miss." Said Owen to the Venus de Milo. Then he fixes the Venus de Milo statue and sang and after he's done fixing it, he made it look ridiculous. The statue has a left arm with a disc, and a right leg on the right arm. "Nyuk, nyuk."

"Quit horsing around knucklebrain." Said Connor glaring at the third stooge. Then a statue tapped on Connor's shoulder four times and Connor turned to the right to see who poked him then the statue turned to the left and magic came out of his left eye then Connor turned around to see where the magic is heading, and that magic landed on the disc as Twilight appeared.

"Stop Hercules and Nightmare, or I'll give you the medieval plague." Said Twilight with threatening words at the stooges.

Meanwhile the stooges try a pole-voting trick from the Olympic games.

"You sure this pole-voting bit will get us into the palace Connor?" said Owen in confusion.

"Have I ever fail." Said Connor as he uses Owen and Georgia as poles. Then Connor pressed Owen and Georgia to the ground they started to jump.

"Nnnnnnaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Then they jumped real high they landed inside the palace and crashed landed on King Nightmare while he's sitting.

"Oh! Gladiator raid." Said Owen. Then he uncorked the tube that carries red fluid and sniffed the red smoke. Then he got up, stands up straight, and growled. Then he started to pound his chest like a gorilla and barks like a dog, then Hercules grabbed him by his armor collar.

"Oh you want to play rough, eh." Asked Owen. Then he grabbed Hercules and pushed him into the air and did loopy loops to him.

"HELP!" he screamed, and Owen brought him back safely.

"On your knees, Hercules." Said Owen, then he dropped Hercules on the ground kneeling down and looked Owen into the eyes.

"You promise to be a good guy like in the story books." Said Owen.

"I promise." Said Hercules in fear. Then Owen grabbed Nightmare and teaches him a lesson he'll never forget.

"And Nightmare. Do you promise to have different plans to rule the world instead of going back in time to change history and rule the world." Said Owen to Nightmare with venomous looks on his face.

"I promise." Said Nightmare in fear.

Meanwhile Owen is giving Connor a piece of his mind and I do mean mind.

"And you'll never yell at me again." Said Owen.

"I promise." Said Connor in fear. And we cut a couple of inches back and we see Owen carrying Connor and Georgia followed then as they ran. Part of giving him a piece of his mind.

"And you'll never call me kucklebrain again."

"I promise."

"From now on I give the orders and you'll do the woo woo's." said Owen with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Connor acting like a stooge.


	15. Chapter 15

The Knight Stooges

In Mutiny on the Force

At Canterlot City police force, the chief is discussing the photos on Thanksgiving break.

"Alright, we must look proud for the photos that we are about to take on Thanksgiving break." Said the chief, then the officers saluted but Nightmare heard the whole thing.

"I shall have the last laugh chief." Said King Nightmare. Then when nobody was looking King Nightmare grabbed him and pulled him out of the window and he laughed evilly.

"I am having the next two last laughs chief." Said King Nightmare. He took his uniform and laughs evilly. Then three police officers are at the mud pit filled with pigs in it.

"Company. Fall in." said King Nightmare. Then the three police officers jumped in the mud pit filled with pigs, they rose up the from the mud and start saluting and Nightmare giggled. "Watch the birdie." Then he took the picture as the smoke clears out as he laughs evilly. Then the paper came out.

"Officers play in pig pen. City scandalized." Said King Nightmare as he read the paper. "You ain't seen nothing. When I am through the officers reputation will be ruined." Then he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile at the home and base of the knight stooges the CHS students are celebrating a Thanksgiving party.

"You meathead what are you doing?" asked Connor in anger.

"I wanna make a fire since nobody invented matches in the past." Said Owen as he rubbed two sticks at the fireplace.

"Your rubbing two sticks of dynamite together you ninny." Said Connor in fear. "Get rid of it."

"Nnnnaah!"

"Woo, woo, woo." Then everyone fled in fear then the explosion has been caused thanks to Owen Bzinak. Then everyone went out of the castle.

"Whew, that was close." Said Connor in relief.

"Nnnaaaaahh!" Then everyone ducked and logs landed around on everyone forming an Indians hut, and everyone's heads popped out.

"Oh. A t.p. All we need now is a couple of-" But then everyone's heads went back inside the hut in fear.

"Indians!?" said Connor in fear as he and Georgia pointed to the sky. And it appeared to be smoke signals made by Indians.

"Smoke signals." Said Connor. "Write down the message noodle brain." Then Owen wrote down the message and gave it to Connor.

"Attention stooges!" yelled Connor as he red the message and Twilight appeared on the smoke signals.

"King Nightmare is ruining the honor of the Canterlot City police department. Proceed to police headquarters and stop King Nightmare." She ordered.

"Into our armor's." said Connor. Then he, Owen, and Georgia's heads went back inside the hut, then flash can be seen in the holes and a sword came out and sliced the hut and smoke appeared and disappeared as they are now in their armor.

"Knight stooges."

"Away."

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Yelled their battle cry as they headed to police headquarters and Twilight face palm.

"Home Pinkie." She said.

"Okie dokie lokie." Then Pinkie uses a fan and blowed the smoke away and she smiled in joy. Then the stooges flew a blimp.

"Leave it to the knight pontoon plane to get us to police headquarters." Said Owen.

"Hey blimp brain there it is." Said Connor pointing a finger to police HQ. "Set us down on the lake."

"Then Owen uncorked the cork from the blimp and it started to leak air out of the blimp and they yelled in fright.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Then King Nightmare aimed the camera at the three police officers wearing gold blonde hair wigs and pink dresses and the stooges landed on the three police officers arms like their carrying little babies, and Nightmare laughed evilly.

"This picture shall be better then I though. Watch the birdie." Said King Nightmare. Then the three police officers smile including the knight stooges and the camera flashed and smoke disappears.

"Wild party at police headquarters. Prime minister demands investigation." He read and he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile the stooges tiptoed to police HQ and listened, and they heard some snoring.

"Now's our chance to show the cops their chief is a phony." Said Connor with a smirk on his face as he holds a can of itching powder.

"Good idea Connor we'll find King Nightmare's uniforms."

"And get him out of his disguise with the itchy do me itching powder." But King Nightmare in pajamas heard everything, and chuckles menacingly.

"That is what they think." Said King Nightmare with a smirk on his face. Then he rolled the chief's uniform and replaced it with the three of the police officer's uniforms, and Connor spread the itching powder all over them and he giggled evilly.

"Now to wake up chief Nightmare." Said Connor.

"Leave it to me Connor." Said Owen. He then uses a blow horn and pressed it's button and made a loud rampaging noise.

"Pipe down bugle brain. You'll wake the whole city." Said Connor covering his ears. Then the three police officers came out scratching themselves and screaming and they were heading to the stooges and fell down on them, and now the knights and the three police officers are scratching themselves and screaming.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Then Nightmare took another picture as the flash and the smoke clears out.

"Officers have flea. Parliament in uproar." He said and he laughed in joyment "Those three dopies are a big help no."

Meanwhile the stooges looked through three telescopes to see what's going on.

"Oh no." said Connor in shock. "We gotta stop King Nightmare from taking that picture." Then they saw King Nightmare getting ready to take another picture when the three police officers defaced the painting of the chief.

"Use the super scribble scrubber paint remover spell." Then they jumped off the building and scrubbed the graffiti off the painting. But Nightmare laughed evilly.

"What a picture this will make." Said King Nightmare, and he took another picture. And that picture is where the three stooges wiped off the graffiti but it also wiped off the chief's hair making him bald. "The last straw. Officer in disgrace." And he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile the stooges think of another way to expose Nightmare as a fraud.

"We gotta do something or Twilight is gonna" Nut before he could finish Twilight appeared looking very unpleased about the stooges' mission.

"Uh oh."

"It's Twilight."

"I've been seeing you photo jenic fools in the paper. Expose King Nightmare or I'll assigned you to Sweet Apple Acres." She yelled at the stooges and they shake in fear.

Meanwhile they're gonna try to stop King Nightmare again or they'll be in deep deep trouble with princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Uh oh. Look!" yelled Connor in shock and pointing a finger. The three police offerc are hanging on three ropes.

"Watch the birdie." Said King Nightmare in disguise. Then the three officers made funny faces by using their fingers to make a smile. If King Nightmare takes this picture, the police officers reputation will be history.

"We gotta cut down that scaffold. Use the timber termite spell." Said Connor. Then the bumbling stooges tiptoed to the platform and went under it. Then Georgia used the timber termite spell so the platform will fall down. As the termite chomps his teeth he started to fly, but somehow he turned around and went the other way around?

"He's going the wrong way!" yelled Georgia in shock. Then the termite flew to a nearby tree and start chomping on it, then the tree began tembling down.

"Timber!" yelled the termite. As King Nightmare was about to take another picture. The tree came down on them and Nightmare is laying on the stooges' laps, and the real chief of police appear being trapped inside an old net.

"It's the real chief." Said Owen.

"The jig is up." Said King Nightmare in shock. Then he started to retreat.

"Catch the impostor." Said the chief.

"Use the phony chief capture spell." Ordered Connor. Then Owen used the spell which turned out to be a giant banana, and he started to peel it and off and he threw the fruit away and dropped the banana peel and Nightmare slipped on it and landed on top of it, and Owen covered him in and he started squirming to get out.

"This is not funny. Let me out." Said King Nightmare.

Meanwhile the cops are taking a good photo instead of a ridiculous one, with Nightmare on the bottom and the chief and the three police officers standing on Nightmare with their left legs and their right legs on the ground to clear their names and reputation.

"Now for the final photograph. To clear the departments honor." Said the chief of police. Then Owen is holding an old camera, and Connor is holding a shovel with the camera.

"Bird." Said Connor, then Georgia is flapping her arms like a bird.

"Flash powder." And Owen poured too much flash powder on the shovel and alson started to land on the ground.

"All set." Said Connor. "Watch the bird brain." Then Owen pressed the button for the flash but it turns out to be an explosion due to the overdose of flash powder, then the stooges are launched into the sky with smokes for their tracks.

"woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo."


	16. Chapter 16

The Knight Stooges

In Rub a Dub Dub, Three Goofs in a sub

In underwater submarine 18 Is traveling through the ocean.

"Sonar reports magnetic field ahead." Said the sailor. Then we see a couple of bubbles being sucked in a hole of the cave.

"The meters are going berserk. We're loosing control/" said the sailor in fear. Then submarine 18 has been sucked into the cave and that cave is an old castle.

"The underwater quaten device has captured another specimen to add to my aquarium zoo." Said King Nightmare as he laughed evilly. Then a hook grabbed submarine 18.

Meanwhile at the stooges' castle.

"Hey Connor." Said Owen. "My super jumbo popcorn is ready to pop." Then he poured that popcorn into the bucket and placed it into the fireplace. "With my new formula these colonel's will be so big they'll be general." But then the stooges started to shake and the jumbo popcorn are starting to pop.

"Nnnnaaaahhhh!" And the popcorn is going up the castle's chimney.

"Hey Connor it's snowing." Said Owen. Then Connor started to take a peek out of the window, and outside the castle the popcorn are scattering all over the hill and covering the castle with it. Then they start piling up covering Connor with them.

"It's your super popcorn. Get up there and plug the chimney." Ordered Connor in anger. Then Owen jumped out the window filled with popcorn, and he went up to the roof and plugged the chimney by sitting on it avoiding more popcorn to go out of the chimney. But the popcorn started to burst out of the fireplace tackling Connor and Georgia with them.

"Nnnaaahhh!"

"Wait 'til I get my hands on that jack blubber head." Said Connor in anguish. Then Owen's head popped up under the popped up corn.

"You called." He said. Then Connor raised his hands to strangle him.

"Yeah I-oh!" But before he could strangle him a big popcorn bonked his head and Twilight appeared on it.

"Uh-oh it's Twilight." Alerted Georgia.

"One of the submarines is missing. Find out what happened to the sub and retrieve it." Said Twilight giving the orders, then the stooges began to smile.

"Oh boy fetch my favorite game. Ruff, ruff, ruff." Barked Owen.

"Into our armor's." said Connor, then they dived into the popcorn and outside of the castle one by one of them dashed out of the popcorn as they are now in their armor's. First Connor, then Georgia, then Owen came out of the overstuffed popcorn doing superhero poses.

"Knight stooges."

"Away."

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo."

Meanwhile in underwater the stooges used their submarine spell to dive in underwater and use their periscope to find the missing submarines.

"I feel like that ham on a submarine sandwich." Said Georgia being crabbed in the middle by Connor and Owen. (Connor's on the bottom, and Owen's on the top.).

"Dive, dive." Said Connor. "I said dive, dive dum-dum." Then he grabbed Owen's head in anguish.

"I can't, can't." said Owen.

"Yeah." Said Georgia. "He's so full of hot air he won't sink."

"Well I'll fix that." Said Connor, and he tied a rope around Owen and tightened it loosing a lot of air.

"Nnnnnnaaaaooohhhhh!" they screamed, and they sank at the bottom of the ocean and landed in the hole of the cave.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo. I don't like the attitude of this latitude." Said Owen in fear. Then they crashed landed on the ground, Owen's on the top, Connor's on the right, and Georgia's on the left. Then King Nightmare appeared with his own submarine.

"Welcome to my Atlantis." He said.

"Oh boy! Atlantis City we get to walk on the boardwalk." Said Owen in excitement.

"No! You get to be specimens in my underwater aquarium, just like the submarine." Said King Nightmare as he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile at Nightmare underwater aquarium submarine 18 as now been near the knight stooges in a tank with a sign called stoogius knighicus.

"How are we gonna get out of this kooky zoo?" said Georgia being worried as Connor and Owen looked at her.

"Give me a hand with this door." Said Connor holding the door. And Owen and Georgia grabbed eachother to help Connor. Then they pulled while grunting, as they completed opening the door water came pouring in.

"Nnnnaaahh!" Then the door closed automatically, then the stooges lied down due to the water pushing them and they looked at the window and saw Nightmare.

"Don't get any ideas about escaping." Said King Nightmare as he glared the stooges, then a shark appeared. "My guard is always very hungry."

Meanwhile the stooges are now wearing water helmets and used a cage spell to protect themselves from that shark.

"This shark cage outta protect us from that hungry guard." Said Connor being positive. Then Owen brought out a magnet.

"And this electro magnet will pull us right to the sub." He said. Then Georgia opened the door and water came in, and Owen used the magnet so they can get out. "Mmmhhh."

"Oooohhhhh." And they burst themselves out of their cell. "Nnnnaaaaahh!" Then all of a sudden many objects that are made of metal began to stick on the magnetic stooges and they hit a pillar and they started to fell down including the metallic objects.

"I think we hit the submarine. I'll make sure." Said Connor. Then he uses his hand to touch something, but it turns out to be King Nightmare grinning evilly. As he poked his nose and his head finally, grabs his arm. "Yep. I've got the periscope. Let's get that sub." Then the three stooges got up and ran to get the submarine witched turned out to be King Nightmare so they hit the brakes and they yelled in fear. (Georgia's in the front, Connor's in the middle, and Owen's in the very end.).

"Perhaps you prefer a cage to your plush living room." He said, and he laughed evilly. So he pulled the rope and a cage landed on top of them.

Meanwhile Georgia is using a contact radio and she twisted some knobs and wearing some headsets.

"Hey!" said Georgia. "I think I got something." Then she uses a notebook and a pencil and she writes down the message as it starts beeping.

"What's it say?" said Connor in confusion.

"Dada-dadadadadada-da-dada." She said by mimicking the message but this made Connor angry as he tries to pumble her.

"Why I outta." He said in anger, and he tied the wires into a knot, and the message begun to beep again.

"Uh-oh! It's Twilight." Said Owen in shock and pointing a finger. And Twilight appeared on the knight's mirror once again.

"Quit making pretzels and get that sub." She yelled in anger.

Meanwhile the stooges are still trapped in the cage and Nightmare's shark is still guarding them with an evil smile as he looked at them.

"Get that sub she says. How are we gonna get past George out there?" said Georgia being confused about the shark.

"With our long leg tippie tow routine, on your marks, get set, tippy toe." Said Connor. Then they use that spell and their legs are long shocking the shark in disbelief and they ran and the shark swamed after them and bite their leg armor. But the cause of the bite gave him a toothache injuring his teeth as he whimpered in pain like a dog and he swimmed away.

"Hmm. Your mother should've taught you two things." Shouted Owen. "To watch for bones when you chew fish and medieval legs. Nyuk, nyuk. Woo, woo, woo, woo." Then they lift the cage to be free and they ran. But Nightmare monitored them as he hold the lever.

"Fools, theirs one sure way to clam them up." He said and he pulled the lever. Then a clamed headed crane took chase after the stooges, but the running is no match for it.

"Nnnaaahh!" Then the crane opened its clam like mouth and closes it trapping the stooges and the crane sent them to Nightmare and it opened up showing their faces to him.

"It's time for some clam chowder." Said King Nightmare.

"Oh, clam chowder. Mmm my favorite dish nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said and joked Owen.

"Tie'm up clam head. He means us." Said Connor correcting Owen as he pointed a thumb at Nightmare and himself.

"Nnaah!" yelled Owen and Georgia in shock. Then the clam crane closed in on them as Nightmare laughed evilly. Then inside of the clam crane Owen put his left hand on the ground and his right hand on the top and Connor and Owen cranked his legs up and down then his right hand is opening the clams mouth, and King Nightmare pulled the lever to see what's cooking.

"A little salt and dinner will be ready." He said as the salt is being shaked into the cauldron as Owen watches it.

"I like mine with a little pepper nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen.

"An excellent suggestion." Said King Nightmare as he pulled the lever again, but this time the pepper is being shaked into the cauldron as Owen is watching yet again.

" **A** - **ACHOO**!" Then the stooges and the clam crane sneezed sending the stooges flying.

"Nnnnaaahhhhh!" They yelled. Then Georgia's foot has been caught on an anchor, and they went inside the stolen submarine's burners and they came out again, and the anchor that caught Georgia's foot has been dragged. Then the stooges and the submarine swammed everywhere around the underwater kingdom, then they burst out of the wall. But before the cave collapsed, King Nightmare got away yet again inside his submarine and the cave collapsed sealing the underwater kingdom. Then the stooges and the submarine are heading to the surface.

"I guess King Nightmare will live unhappily ever after at his sealed up kingdom." Said Georgia looking down at the sealed up cave and the fourth wall to see the audience. Then the submarines periscope lifted up to the surface and the stooges grabbed onto it. Connor's at the top, Owen's at the middle, and Georgia's at the bottom.

"Yeah and we got the missing sub." Said Connor in agreement.

"We did better than that Connor." Said Owen pointing a finger at somewhere. "We got two subs." Then they looked at the other direction is another submarine.

"Princess Twilight will be proud of us." Said Connor with a proud smile on his face.

"That's what you think." Said Twilight in disagreement. Then the stooges rose up and we see a sea monster see with green scales and blue eyes and the periscope they're holding is the sea monsters horned nose.

" **GRRRAAAAGGHHH**!" The sea serpent roared. Then the stooges dived in fright.

"Nnnnaaahhh!"

"Hey wait for us!" yelled the stooges as they swam to the now working submarine.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Then the stooges swam right past it.


	17. Chapter 17

The Knight Stooges

In Woo Woo Werewolf

At Nightmare's castle we hear King Nightmare laughing evilly.

"It's time for my plan to go into full throttle." Said King Nightmare. And we see King Nightmare, and Slice and Dice, and a wolf being strapped into a desk.

"You wolf will become my servent." Said King Nightmare. "Once I have turned you into a werewolf." Then he laughed evilly, and Slice pressed a few buttons. Then the wolf whimpered in fright.

"Oh no you don't King Nightmare." Then the villains looked to the right, they saw Flash Sentry with a glare on his eyes. He jumped to stop Nightmare but he ducked and Flash landed on the desk beside the strapped up wolf, then the laser hit them fusing the both into half-man, half-wolf. Then it growled and jumped off the desk table wearing nothing but jeans.

"It's not Flash. It's not werewolf. It's WOLFMAN!" King Nightmare yelled.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City beach everyone is having the time of their lives. Sunset is driving a speedboat and Rainbow Dash and Rarity on top of her are riding on their slopes, and jumped off a ramp and they screamed in excitement, and they landed safely. As for the stooges. Owen is the speedboat and Georgia is wearing slopes and Connor is on top of her holding Owen's extendo hands.

"Wow!" said Georgia in amusement.

"The girls are terrififc." Said Connor. Bit Owen is not amused as he turned to see Connor and Georgia gawking at the stunts that the girls made.

"Hmm, I can do better then that." Said Owen being concerned to himself. Then he pick up the paste.

"Watch where your going." Said Connor in shock and fear.

"Nnaaahh!" They screamed in shock, and they rammed into the ramp then they star flying up. Then Connor is on the right and Georgia is on the left are holding a board piece from the ramp and Owen is holding onto Connor and Georgia's waist as they've begun to fly like crazy.

"Nnaah woo, woo, woo." Then they start doing loopty loops and are heading to the beach as Microchips and Sandalwoods ran away from the stooges to avoid getting smashed to pieces. And the stooges dived deep into the sand leaving sand trails all over the place, and they dived into the water also leaving trails. Then they flew up back into the sky and a clam caught Owen's nose then he removed it with a dazed look on his face.

"Attention stooges! Then magic came out of the clam and Twilight appeared on the board piece of the broken ramp.

"Uh-oh! It's Twilight." Said Georgia.

"When you fish brains are through hanging around. Glide back to Canterlot City and capture wolfman." She ordered the stooges.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor. Then they headed straight to the lifeguard tower and crashed right into it leaving the remains on the flying knight stooges, and some of them fall down into the river.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia)

"Woo, woo, woo, woo." (Owen)

Meanwhile it is nighttime in Canterlot City and the moon is full and we here wolfman howling at night and everyone's hiding in their houses.

"Lock the doors!"

"It's wolfman!" Then when all hope is lost the knight stooges came to town in their disguises. Connor is riding a donkey, and attached to the donkey is a wagon filled with hay where Owen and Georgia are hiding in as they stroll around not being seened.

"Our disguise is perfect." Said Connor being correct about this. "When I spot wolfman you guys jump out and nab him."

"Oh! Good idea Co-Co-C-Co-Achoo." Owen sneezed the hay and landed on top of Connor and the donkey.

"Sorry Connor hey fever I gotta blow my nose." Said Owen like he's having a cold. Then Georgia gave him a tissue and he starts blowing on it trying to get rid of the cold fever in his nose. And then Connor popped out of the hay leaving nothing but a piece of hay aon his head with an angry glare on his face.

"You hay head you just blew our cover." Said Connor being mad about it. Then he shook his head around left and right when he heared growling and howling. Then he looked to the left and covered his eyes with his hands and he moved his hands down slightly when he looked at something.

"It's wolfman!" yelled Connor in fear and in shock.

" **RRAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHH!** " Wolfman growled so loud that it blew wind and it blew the hay revealing the donkey carrying the now frightened Connor. Then the donkey neighed in fear, dropping and ran away but not Connor who is very, very brave and he ran back to his brother and sister.

"Quick! Use the criminal canine catcher spell." He said, the Owen and Georgia combined their weapons to form a net and it caught wolfman who is now upside down while being trapped in the net. "Ha! Gotchya." But wolfman started to move around being a human tornado and he caught Owen, Georgia and Connor.

"Woo, woo, woahh, woo, woo, woo, woo." Then wolfman caught them in the same net that the stooges got. Then Nightmare appeared looking as evil as ever.

"Haha wolfman gotchya you." Said King Nightmare. Then wolfman started running and dribbling the now captured stooges like a basketball, then he threw them all they way to somewhere else.

"Nnnnaaaagghhh!" Then they crashed landed into the Canterlot City dog pound and the dogs begun to lick at the stooges.

"Hmm. It looks like the knight stooges have finally gone to the dogs, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Owen joked while being licked by a dalmatian.

Meanwhile the stooges are grabbing some nets as they ran to try to find Nightmare and wolfman. They hid behind a tree, and ran again and hid behind another tree but this time it is small and slim. Then they're heads pooped out, (Connor's on the middle right, Georgia's on the top left, and Owen's on the bottom left).

"This forest sure is dark." Said Georgia in fear.

"What did you expect fuzz head. This is the famous Everfree Forest." Said Connor correcting Georgia in determination.

"Oh! You mean Nightmare forgot to pay his electric bill, nyuk, nyuk." Owen joked. Then Nightmare's index finger turned the shut off switch from off to on, then the entire Everfree Forest turned on from dark night to bright day.

"No." said King Nightmare. Then the stooges looked to see King Nightmare and wolfman in shock and fear. "My check is in the mail, hahahahahahahahahahahaha." Then the stooges ran away from Nightmare and wolfman but the evil duo took chase, then wolfman went back and turned the switch off turning the Everfree Forest from bright day to dark night once again.

"Nnnnnaaaaahhhhh!" The stooges screamed in shock and fear.

Meanwhile the stooges are inside of a pine tree for a disguise so wolfman and Nightmare will not find them.

"Wolfman'll never find us in hear." Said Connor being positive as usual. "Let's go." Then they lift up the pine tree and dashed away. And Connor looked through the hole and put his left hand to cover his eyes so he can take a good look but wolfman is hot on their trail.

"Hehe, we gave old wolfman the slip." Connor said. Then he spin to the left two times. "Leave it to me I-yi-yi!" Then he turned to the right and he saw wolfman in shock and in fear, then wolfman growled at him.

Then Connor went back into the tree as wolfman crushed the pine tree leaving the stooges pooped out their heads. (Owen's on the left, Georgia's on the middle, and Connor's on the right). Then wolfman threw the tree like a dart.

"Nnnaaaahhh!" Then the pine tree landed on the ground for a bullseye. Leaving the three imbeciles upside down shaking a little bit until it stops. Then Twilight appeared on the tree looking very unpleasant about their mission to stop King Nightmare and his creations.

"So. You bird brains have finally found a nest huh.?" Said Twilight.

"Bird brains. Nest. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk that's a good one Twilight." said Owen looking as dumb as ever. As Connor and Georgia looked at each other and back to Twilight again.

"And if you wolf brains know what's good for you!? You'll get wolfman or else!?" yelled Twilight giving the stooges one last chance or they'll get pummeled into a pulp by the princess of friendship herself.

Meanwhile at Nightmare's castle wolfman is howling at the moon and pounding his chest like a gorilla, he then grab the railing and looked down. And there he saw the knight stooges climbing on the wall with ropes tied behind on their waists and eachother. (Owen's on the top, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the very bottom).

"I can't get a grip." Said Owen gripping and scratching on the castles wall.

"Use the climbing pick trick." Said Connor. Then Owen looked down to see Connor, and smiled about it.

"Oh." Owen said. The Owen uses his frail and activates the spell, then the pick axe rose up, but the pick axe spell rose too high and wolfman grabbed it and start pulling the stooges up.

"GRRROOOWWLLL!"

"Good work Owen you finally did something right." Said Connor being proud of Owen for doing something right.

"Going up. First floor, rocks, socks, keys, and locks, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Owen laughed at his joke. Then he sees wolfman face to face when wolfman's done pulling the pick axe spell and putting his hand on his right hip. "Top floor. Applestroodles, and giant wolves. Giant wolves!" Then he let go of the spell and grabbed all three of the knight stooges with a smile on his face.

"Nnnnaaahhh!"

"Quick! Use the criminal canine clippers spell." Ordered Connor. Then they used their weapons and activates the spell. But it backfire and the canine clippers tied them up and roped them.

"Yipe!" yelled Georgia in shock. "We should've sent the canine clippers to obedience school." Then the wolfman felled down backwards into Nightmare's castle with the stooges. And we cut to Nightmare's castle where many, many, objects are being destroyed and some vibrations.

"Nnnaahh! Woah. Woo. Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo. Ruff, arf. Ow. Hmm."

Then we cut back to the platform and we see wolfman's fur falling out of the window and the platform. And then we see the room filled with wolfman's fur. Then wolfman popped out of his own fur and now has the appearance of a French poodle. Then he looked at his tail that now has a bowtie on it and then looks at his feet and legs and his left arm and his right arm.

"Nnnaaagghhh!" yelled wolfman in shock. Then he started to whimper like a dog as he looked at the fourth wall.

Meanwhile wolfman has been strapped in by the stooges they are now splitting Flash and the wolf apart. Connor pulled the lever and lasers hit him then Flash and the wolf have now been separated, and Flash sat up looking confused.

"What? Where am I? What is all this?" said a confused Flash. Then he spotted the wolf looking tame and a bit calm. "Hey." Then the wolf barked and jumped on Flash and started to lick on Flash's right face of his cheek as he smiled being happy about it.

"It worked." Asked Connor. Then he accidentally knocked over a pole and hitting the machine. And the cause of it create lightning and everyone is shocked then they ran out of the castle to avoid getting injured or hurt.

"Nnnnaaahhh!" And outside of the castle we saw fireworks. And we cut to the platform where the sparks are coming from and everyone jumped out of the platform one at a time. First Flash who is holding the wolf jumped, then came Owen, Georgia, and Connor. Then they ran away for their lives as the castle is being engulfed by fireworks and lightning.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Yelled Owen as Flash, the wolf and Connor and Georgia ran for their lives.


	18. Chapter 18

The Knight Stooges

In Bye bye Nightmare

At the open sea, Filthy Rich's ship spots an old man on a raft with a white flag waving for help.

"Help!" said the old man.

"Stand-by to pick up survivors." Said Filthy Rich. But the raft rose up. And it turns out to be a ship rose above the raft, and the old man laughs evilly and removed his rags to be King Nightmare in disguise.

"Shivery me timbers, and stand-by to be bloated by."

"King Nightmare!" yelled Filthy Rich and his crew in shock.

"Yes! The nightmarish king of the black and blue sea." He said with an evil smirk on his nightmarish face. "Strip her me men." Then Slice and Dice jumped off of Nightmare's ship and stolen everything in one spin. And the ship sunk back into the ocean as Nightmare laughs evilly as he holds bags of money on each hand.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City docks.

"O.k. you swabs, she's finished." Said Twilight. "First we clean her up then we launch." As the viewers see that Twilight and the other stooges are on a raft with a crows nest and a sparkle jolly roger on the sail.

"Oh boy lunch I'm starved." Said Owen being an ignoramus.

"I said launch not lunch. Swab the deck." Said Twilight being a genius. Then Owen began to swab the deck with a mop as he looked at Twilight being concerned.

"Hmm! How come we always gotta do the work?" asked Owen as he swab the deck.

"'Cause I got the brains, and you guys are all muscle. Muscle brain." Said Twilight gesturing Owen as she pointed a thumb to herself and pointing a finger at him as she holds on to the rope. Then he groaned in frustration and he accidentally put his left foot in a bucket filled with water and he slipped sending the bucket to somewhere, then Owen put his hands on his cheeks in shock as the bucket landed on Twilight's head. Then she removed the bucket slightly as she groans in anger. And on top of the crow's nest Georgia's painting it as some of the droplets fell down, and the droplets fell down on Twilight's head covering her hair with brown paint, as she looked up completely annoyed about this.

"Get rid of that paint bucket fuzz head!" she yelled in anguish.

"Yes, sir!" said Georgia, and she threw the bucket away, but the mast caught the paint bucket as it spins around. Then it landed on Twilight's head, and boy is she mad. And she groaned in anger, frustration, and anguish.

"Launch the boat!" yelled Twilight. Then the stooges launched the boat the other way and they've been tilted and crashed.

"NNNaaaaaggggghhh!" Then the boat went upside down.

"Pull me out of here you bubble scuds." Yelled Twilight who is under the water. Then Owen lifted her up with a net that caught Twilight in it.

"When I get my hands on you, you." As she was about to pummel the three morons, a blue parrot appeared holding a lantern in it's beak as it landed on Twilight's head. And she looks at it in awe.

"Attention stooges! **Bragh** Attention stooges! **Bragh Whoo**!" yelled the blue parrot as magic came out of the lantern and Twilight appeared on the boats pole.

"Oo-oo. It's Princess Twilight." Alerted Twilight as she pointed a finger at her.

"King Nightmare is on a rampage. Stop him." She ordered.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor. "Aaauughhh!" **splash** , and he fell down into the water, and he grabbed Owen and Georgia's faces to join him in, **splash**. Then they rose up in their armors as they form a boat.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor).

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia).

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." (Owen).

Meanwhile King Nightmare is looking at something with his periscope far away.

"So!" he said as he looked through his periscope. "The knight stupids come to get King Nightmare, huh."

"There she be maties." Said Connor as he looked through his own periscope. "Nightmare's ship. Fire when ready Georgia." Then Georgia uses a mini cannon with a cork in it.

"Aye, ate skipper." Said Georgia. Then **BOOM** then the cannon goes off as it fires the cork.

"Dive, dive." Said King Nightmare. And the ship sank to avoid getting hit by the cork.

"Good shot Georgia and you sunk'em." Said Connor has looked through his own periscope. But Nightmare's ship rose up from the sea as he is now behind the stooges.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo." Said Owen in fear as he looked at King Nightmare and his ship. Then to Connor. "C-C-C-Connor." And back at King Nightmare and his ship yet again.

"Quit bugging me bug brain I'm looking for their oil slip!" yelled Connor as he was searching King Nightmare's ship. And as Georgia and Owen looked at King Nightmare and his ship in shock.

"Aye! And you'll be finding me plank." Said King Nightmare/ Then Connor looked down at Owen in anger.

"One more word from you Owen and I-I-yi." Gestured Connor in shock as he saw King Nightmare put his hands on his hips as he looked at Connor with his most famous sinister smile.

Meanwhile King Nightmare sentenced the stooges to walk at the end of the plank. Bit the stooges boarded the ends to avoid getting eaten by sharks.

"Keep walking till you reach the end of my plank/" said King Nightmare. And on the attached plank, Owen is hammering another board on the plank as Georgia is holding the rest of the boards and Connor stands still. And as for the shark, he circle's around underneath the stooges waiting for his snack.

"Keep paddling bone head!" yelled Connor as Owen keeps paddling the boards together with his trusty hammer. But King Nightmare was not convinced.

"You soon will be running out of planks." She said with the most sinister looking grin on his smug face as he laughs evilly. Then the stooges reached the end of the very long plank as the looked down to see the shark who is waiting for his meal.

"What are we going to do now!?" yelled Georgia in confusion as she touched her cheeks with her hands. Then a nail popped up on the left side of the very large plank.

"I don't know about you! But I'm gonna be scared right out of my armor!" Yelled Owen in fear as he jumped out of his lower armor piece. And Connor and Georgia looked up at Owen who flew up. But Connor isn't very pleased about this as he put his hands on his hips while he saw Owen going up into the air.

"Oh! A rat leaving the sinking plank huh. He said. And Connor uses his extendo arm spell to grab Owen. He grabbed him and brought him back down to the plank. And because of that, Owen fell down back into his lower half of his armor and the plank hit the shark's head sending him back into the sea and launched the stooges.

"Nnnaaauuggghh!" Due to the launch Connor, Owen, and Georgia grabbed on to the pole of the ship. (Georgia's on the top, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the bottom.). Then Nightmare looked at them with an amuse look on his face as Slice is holding the steering wheel.

"Hahaha. Hard to port." Ordered King Nightmare as Slice turned the steering wheel to the left real hard, and I do mean real hard that the ship spun around, then Nightmare climbed to the top of the sail as he laughed evilly, at the stooges.

"You stupid heroes really get wind up in my work." He said. "And you'll be winding up your craters."

Meanwhile at the ships brig door entrance.

"In my brig." Then inside of the brig. The stooges are tied up in chains. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"This calls for the knight fingers across the yellow pages spell." Said Connor. Then Connor uses his hand and fingers to walk out of the brig room and up the ladder. Once his hand is off the ladder it walk to the docks, and his hand climbed on top of King Nightmare with a smug on his face yet again baby cakes and he chuckled evilly as he grabbed his hand. Then he put Connor's hand in a barrel than **snap** a lobster grabbed Connor's index finger

"Ow!" screamed Connor. Then he reeled his hand to the brig and the lobsters' been hit by the doors bars.

"We'll have to bust the combination." Said Connor as he, Owen, and Georgia looked at his clamped index finger.

"Leave it to fingers Owen, Connor." Said Owen as he brushed his nails with a nail rubber as hummed while doing it while Connor and Georgia looked at him. "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk."

"Get on with it already!" Yelled Connor as he couldn't take it any more dou to Owen's stupidity.

"Oh! Sure Connor." Said Owen. Then he uses his frail and destroyed the lock of the chains. But it also destroyed the ships floor, and then water came flowing up as it carried the stooges up to the ship.

"Nnnnaaagggghh!" they screamed in fright, fear, and shock. And we cut to King Nightmare's ship where we see the water flowing up the ship like a fountain at the mall.

"Nnaugh!" (Georgia)

"Aauughh!" (Connor)

Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." (Owen) Then a whale appeared as it swam and put his head up the sea and opened it's mouth and the stooges fell inside of the whales mouth and dunked back into the water. And inside the whale's mouth, the stooges are in the water, and then a flash of light appeared at the stooges.

"Oh, look." Said Owen, and what Owen saw is Rarity in a pirate's outfit.

"This way to your seats darlings." She said as she puts her left hand on her hip, then the stooges are heading to their seats, And we cut to the curtains move revealing the theater screen that said film news. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"Attention stooges!" the voice of Twilight said.

"Hmm. I think I've seen this film already." Said Owen. Then Twilight appeared.

"Get King Nightmare or next week you'll get the stock. You block heads!" she yelled at the stooges, and we see the words coming attractions and an image of the stooges being stocked, as the stooges looked at eachother, (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right being stocked).

 **Gulp!**

Meanwhile the stooges are riding on top of the whale's head trying to find King Nightmare. (Georgia's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Owen's on the right).

"Look! There's King Nightmare's ship!" said Owen as he pointed a finger at King Nightmare's ship next to an island.

"And this time we got him." Said Connor being sure about himself.

"Who! How?" asked Georgia being odd of herself.

"Like super heroes." Said Connor. "We go up to King Nightmare and say."

Island scene:

"Your under arrest in the name of the knight stooges." Said Connor to King Nightmare.

"I give up." Whimpered King Nightmare as he raises his hands surrendering to them.

"Okay King Puss, where's you treasure chest?" asked Connor.

"Down there." He said as he pointed a finger down below.

"Use the dig rig spell." Said Connor with a smile on his face. Then they use magic shovels for the spell, and they dug as they sang a song.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." As King Nightmare looked at the stooges evilly. They've been double crossed as they glared King Nightmare at the top. (Owen's on the left crossing his arms, Connor's on the middle putting his hands on his hips, and Georgia's on the right putting her hands on her hip).

"Hey King Puss! There ain't no treasure chest down hear!" Yelled Connor as he spreads his arms.

"That's what you think." Said King Nightmare holding a treasure chest above his head. Then he threw it down and we hear a vrash and he laughed evilly. And their heads burst up the chest. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right as they looked at the treasure).

"Woo! That's what I call making a buck the hardway, nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen as Connor and Georgia glared down on him.

"We got the treasure, now how do we get King Nightmare." Asked Georgia in a worried tone as she raised her hands and puts them back down again.

"We keep digging down 'til we come up." Said Connor in annoyance, as he's pointing his right hand down and his left hand up. "Then we get him." The he ducked then they use a digging spell by being a human drill as they drill all the way down, and came up and down all around the world.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed King Nightmare as he dugged then oil came out of the land man. "Oil! I'm rich. Rich. Rich!" Then gold came falling down on him and the stooges landed on top of him crushing him with smiles on their faces. "And defeated."

Meanwhile King Nightmare has been defeated once again thanks to the knight stooges who are now riding on King Nightmare's ship.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." Said Owen. And the ship is being pulled by the whale. Then the whale turned to the fourth wall and opened it's mouth and Princess Twilight appeared.

"Believe it or not. They did a whale of a job." Said Princess Twilight Sparkle as she made a joke.


	19. Chapter 19

The Knight Stooges

In Schoolhouse Bat

At King Nightmare's castle we can hear King Nightmare doing his most famous evil laugh. "Soon, I shall live like a king once again!" he said. And we cut to the inside of his underground castle. We can see King Nightmare, and by his side are his two robot/dragon hybrid goons Slice and Dice, and also a giant bat he has corrupted thanks to the discord jewel. "If my giant bat works!?" Then the giant bat let out a soft roar and it hypnotizes a cat.

MMEEEOOWW

"Take a bath cat I command you!" King Nightmare ordered as he pointed his right index finger to bucket filled with water and some soap in it, and he chuckles evilly.

"But your majesty, why would a you order that cat to take a bath?" asked Slice in confusion.

"Because my idiotic robot companion friend cat's hate getting themselves wet." King Nightmare corrected the now confused Slice. Then the now hypnotized cat walked over and then he jumped into the bucket. **SPLASH** Then Dice scrubbed the cat with a brush stick.

"Today the cat! Tomorrow the students at Crystal Prep Academy!" said King Nightmare as he raised his right fist into the air, as he announced his next evil diabolical plans to take over the world with his evil army of corrupted creatures from the magical place and dimension of Equestria.

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy. A former rival school filled with rich trophy hungry snobs. But after the Friendship Games due to the wicked Midnight Sparkle they've started to learn about friendship, and I think Dean Cadence became the principal at Crystal Prep Academy due to Principal Cinch's actions of the Friendship Games, and now it started to be a regular high school, with school dances, Fall Formals, Spring Ball and everything bro. And we cut to the communications room with the villains and the monster in.

"Now, to use the giant bat's sonar to the p.a. system." Said King Nightmare. And he pushed the button and he activated the p.a. system. And the giant bat roared softly through the p.a. system. Then we cut to the science classroom where the female teacher who is talking about the chemicals by holding a test tube with some green fluid in it with her right hand. And the students are paying attention to they're lesson. But thanks to the giant bat's sonar, it hypnotizes the classroom, and also breaking the test tube filled with green fluid in it, and another test tube behind the female teacher of Crystal Prep Academy man.

"I am King Nightmare, you are all in my power." He said through the p.a. system man.

"Yes master." Said the entire science classroom.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City lake. The three stooges are fishing while taking a nap at the same time. Then the three fishes caught the bait, and the stooges have been dragged with their boat they've been snoozing.

"Hey!" cried Owen as he's been dragged by his catch of the day.

"Yipes! We all got the same fish!" cried Georgia as she's been dragged by her catch of the day. Then they realed they're fishes so they can grab them.

"Nnnnnnaaaaahhhhh!" they cried. And they've been dragged underwater. **SPLASH** And it turns out Georgia was right, they've all got the same fish. And it'd a big one too! And the giant fish swam up into the surface and it dived back down into the water, and the stooges's fishing rod strings have been snapped and they've crash landed somewhere else. **BAM** And the stooges crash landed back on dry land as they have formed a dog pile. (Owen's on the bottom, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the very top man).

"Attention Stooges!" yelled the princess of friendship herself, and she appeared on the stooges's boat.

"King Nightmare has taken over Crystal Prep Academy and hypnotized everybody making him his stooges. You should pardon the expression. Stop King Nightmare!" she bossed the stooges.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor. So they used their miniballs and pressed the buttons, and magic came out of them and the magic covered them up. And they are now in their armor.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia)

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen)

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy. The knight stooges are at the entrance of the private school of Crystal Prep Academy, and Connor is pulling on the doors but failed.

"It's lock!" he cried in anguish. "Use the knight emergency elevator spell." Then Connor, Owen, and Georgia combined their weapons and created a rolling elevator. (meaning by the spell) And they've got on and Georgia pulled the lever up they go.

"Going up." said Georgia Ann. And they've looked inside from the window.

"That Nightmare is a dirty rat, he's got the entire CPA student body working like slaves!" said Connor in anger. And he went inside of Crystal Prep Academy. "O.k. Nightmare, come along quietly." But King Nightmare's giant bat uses his soothing roar at him.

"Tell your friends to come in, and join the party." he said, and he giggled evilly.

"Come in, and join the party." said the now hypnotized Connor as he turned to the right so he can look at his little brother and little sister while being hypnotized as usual.

"Gee Connor's sure acting strange!?" Georgia whispered to Owen. "I'll bet he's been hypnotized by King Nightmare's giant bat." she then snapped her fingers at him, and Connor shook his head five times from left to right as he got back to reality.

"Where am I?" he asked in confusion as he got back to reality.

"You were hypnotized by King Nightmare's giant hollow flying bat." she said to him baby.

"Come on we're going in there and destroy that discord jewel." said Connor as he starts punching like a pro boxing champion. "But this time we'll all have cotton in our ears. I'll pretend I'm still hypnotized, and you guys fake when he uses his giant bat again." And he sticked some cotton in his ears.

Meanwhile at the inside of the academy where King Nightmare is sitting in his new throne and by his side are the now hypnotized Shadow Five, and their names are Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, and Indigo Zap. And Connor came in as he pretended to be hypnotized while he came in with his little brother, and his little sister.

"I have brought my friends' he pretended, and King Nightmare smiled and chuckles evilly.

"Have some music." he said. And he uses his mind controlling bat to hypnotized them, and yet again, the giant bat roared softly. And the other two stooges started to move around like crazy. (Owen's on the left, and Georgia's on the right while pretending to be hypnotized) "now I have three more stooges. You should pardon the expression."

"What did he say!? I can't here him!?" said Owen as he blowed the cover up man. And then Connor turned to the right with an annoyed/anger expression on his face.

"Of course not bonehead!" he said and yelled also blowing the cover up. "You got cotton in your ears!" Then King Nightmare became upset about it.

"They're faking it!" he shouted in anger as he clutched his throne/seat arms. "Cease'em!"

"Yes master." said the now hypnotized Shadow Five. As they've began to chase after the knight stooges.

"Run for it!" yelled Connor as he ran like the wind, And then we cut to the Crystal Prep Academy's window that is on the left side. Then they've jumped through the windows. First came Connor diving out of the window, then came Owen diving out of the window, and then came Georgia diving out of the window, the last one. And they've crashed landed, and we cut to the road where their heads came out of their body shaped holes man. (Connor's out of the middle body shaped hole, Owen came out of the left body shaped hole, and Georgia came out of the right body shaped hole).

"What do we do now Connor?" asked Georgia in confusion as she turned to the right so she can see her super super big brother man, and Owen turned to the left so he can also see his big brother.

"Shut up and let me think!" shouted Connor in annoyance.

"I'll do the thinking." said princess Twilight Sparkle, as she appeared on the knights mirror. And the stooges looked at her man. "Disguise yourselves as Crystal Prep Academy's students, and carry out your mission!" Then Owen groaned man.

"Hmm. That's the bait if they don't carry us out first." said Owen.

"And if they don't! I will!" growled Twilight Sparkle as she lit her horn.

"Hmm! Ruff, ruff!" growled the now mortified Owen as he rubbed his face with his two left and right hands, and he glared at her dude.

Meanwhile, the stooges disguised themselves as Crystal Prep's high school students and they're all tip-toeing into the boarding school man. (Connor's on the right holding an apple with his left hand, Georgia's on the middle holding on to three books with both of her hands, and last but not least Owen's on the left disguise as a Crystal Prep woman tip-toeing to the door man). And Connor knocked at the door with his left hand while holding the apple with his right hand, and the right door of Crystal Prep Academy opened revealing to be the now hypnotized Sugarcoat looking at Connor in a hypnotized state.

"My name is wittle Connor." said Connor as he acts like a child and pointing his left index finger at himself. And showed the apple at her with his right hand baby. "I have an apple for the teacher." This time with a fake smile on his face. Then the now hypnotized Sugarcoat allowed them in, and Connor tossed his apple back to his left hand again man, they both tip-toed into Crystal Prep Academy again baby.

Meanwhile in another classroom of Crystal Prep Academy. King Nightmare is teaching the now hypnotized students of the boarding school to learn to respect him man, with an evil smile on his face as he pointed a ruler at the chalkboard with a sentence on it bro.

"King Nightmare is King! I will obey King Nightmare!" said everyone in the entire classroom.

"You repeat today's lesson!" said King Nightmare, as he pointed a ruler at Owen.

"Talk louder teach! I can't hear you! I got cotton in my ears nyuk, nyuk." he said as he pointed his two index fingers at both his ears as there are cotton inside as he sat down beside both Connor and Georgia Ann, also blowing up the cover. (Connor's sitting on the left putting his hands on his knees, Georgia's sitting on the right crossing her arms together, and Owen's sitting on the middle putting his hands together).

"Cease the impostors!" ordered King Nightmare as he pointed a ruler at them with his right arm man. Then we cut to the hallway where the knight stooges are being chased by the now hypnotized Shadow Five. (Connor's on the middle running for his life, Owen's on the left running for his life, and Georgia's on the right running for her life).

"They're gaining on us!" alerted Connor as he turned his head to the left so he can see the now hypnotized Shadow Five that are still chasing the heroic but idiotic knight stooges. "Do the knight roll spell!" And he turned his head to the right so he can see where he's going. Then they used that spell, and they've been turned into rolling balls. "Quick! Into the gym!" as he pointed his right index finger at the Crystal Prep Academy gym. And they've headed straight to the gym. And they've been dribbled like basketballs man, and the now hypnotized Jet Set, Royal Pin, and Neon Lights threw them to the hoop man. (Jet Set's on the left, Royal Pin's on the middle, and Neon Lights's on the right man). And they've been dunked into the hoop net.

"Hmm! I think the knight stooges, have been sunked." groaned Owen as he and his siblings are stuck in the hoops net.

Meanwhile outside of Crystal Prep Academy. The stooges disguised themselves as female Crystal Prep Academy teachers, and are now tip-toeing back inside the boarding school man. (Owen's on the left tip-toeing, Georgia's on the middle tip-toeing, and Connor's on the right tip-toeing man).

"This time we can't miss." said Connor in a hopeful manner man. "These teacher disguises are perfect."

Meanwhile, back inside of the Crystal Prep Academy library room. King Nightmare giggled evilly with the now hypnotized Shadow Five and his minions and his giant flying bat by his side bro. and he looked at the fourth wall by turning his head to the left man.

"King Nightmare. Has really got it made!" he said being all evil and stuff man. Then the now disguised stooges came into the library room, so they can try to stop King Nightmare once again man. (First came Connor raising his arms up, second came Owen putting his right hand on his right hip walking like a real pretty lady, and third came Georgia raising her arms up).

"Do your stuff Owen!" whispered Connor to Owen, as he sticks hes head out in front of his little brother man. Then the other two stooges stopped walking, leaving Owen to get that discord jewel and destroy that wicked jewel.

"Yoo-hoo! I'm the girls gym teacher. And I think your the cutest principal king we ever have, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." he said while did some feminine poses.

"Your kinda cute yourself, miss." said King Nightmare as he's falling for the stooges's plan. But thanks to Owen's stupidity, he grabbed the giant bats left wing/arm, while King Nightmare grabbed the giant bats right wing/arm by playing tug of war, left and right four times. And Connor became upset about his little brother's stupidity. He glared at him and he put his hands becoming fists on his hips.

"That nincompoop, he was suppose to snatch the giant bat, after King Nightmare let go of it!" Connor snarled at Owen for being so careless and stupid. Then he hid inside the libraries right curtain, and he uses his extendo spell on his right hand. "Get back here melon brain!" And he accidentally removed and snatched Owen's wig. "Woops!" shocking King Nightmare as he got his giant bat back bro.

"Cease them!" King Nightmare shouted in anguish, and in anger. Then then now hypnotized Shadow Five took chase after the knight stooges bro. And we cut to Crystal Prep Academy's hallway. The stooges are running for their lives baby. (Connor's on the left running for his life, Owen's on the middle running for his life, and Georgia's on the right running for her life).

"Nnnnnnaaahh!" they screamed in fear. Then the now hypnotized Shadow Five, King Nightmare, Slice and Dice, and teh giant bat are chasing after them man. Then the stooges somehow stopped running baby. **SSSSSKKKRREEEEE**

"Whoa stooges!" yelled Connor. "Use the giant bat dehypnotizer spell!"

"Roger!" yelled Owen. Then Owen uses his two frails, and he conjured a giant left hand, as it headed straight for the now hypnotized Shadow Five who are still chasing the knight stooges. And then **snap** it snap it's fingers and the now hypnotized Shadow Five stopped as they are no longer hypnotized anymore man.

"Hey? What happened?" said Indigo Zap in confusion as she turned her head to the left.

"Where are we?" said Sour Sweet in confusion as she turned her head to the left and back to the right again man.

"You'll never stop King Nightmare!" he shouted through the top of his lungs as he, his minions, and his giant bat like creature retreated.

"Use the giant bat squeezer spell!" ordered Connor as he pointed his left index finger at the giant bat. Then Georgia uses her crossbow, and she fired an arrow conjuring the same left hand that Owen uses snapping the Crystal Prep Academy's students out of their trance. Then the giant left hand caught the giant bat and it squeezed it up a discord jewel. And Owen launched his frail with his right hand an =d it crushed a discord jewel, and the giant bat has been sent back to Equestria's Everfree Forest where it belongs.

"Discord jewel destroyed!" said Owen with a victorious smile on his chubby little face man.

"Curses!" yelled Nightmare in disappointment. "Foiled by the long hand of justice!" As the other villains retreated.

Meanwhile as Connor and Georgia (who are no longer in their armor) have been congratulated by the Crystal Prep Academy students, and Owen (who no longer is wearing his armor) came with an electric guitar on his hands baby.

"Hey look!" he yelled, "I found an electric guitar, I always wanted to play an electric guitar." he then grabbed it's string with his right index finger.

"No!" yelled Connor in fear.

"Don't!" yelled Georgia in fear. So did the rest of the students of Crystal Prep Academy, but it was too late. And we cut to the outside of Crystal Prep Academy. And we hear the electric guitar strings being unleashed and heard, and we now see the windows of Crystal Prep Academy being shattered, meaning they are now broken man, and smoke came out of the windows of Crystal Prep Academy baby.

Meanwhile we see Connor, Georgia (who are now in their armor), the Shadow Five and the rest of the Crystal Prep Academy students who are as mad as ever are now chasing Owen for what he has done today as Connor and Georgia use the spell they use to save the day, but this time Georgia uses the giant right hand spell, and Connor uses the giant left hand spell man. (Georgia's on the left, and Connor's on the right man).

"Gee Connor!" yelled Owen (who is still no longer in his armor) said as he ran for his life so he could avoid getting mauled to death man. "It's only human to make a mistake!"

"Whose say's your human!" shouted Connor in anger as he tries to catch Owen with his giant left hand spell. And we cut to see Owen's back as the two giant handed hands tried to grab that poor excuse of a knight stooge.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" cried Owen as he's been chased through Canterlot City babycakes.


	20. Chapter 20

The Knight Stooges

In Murgle Gurgle

At the ocean that is near Canterot City. Mr. Fancy Pants and his passengers are having the time of their lives on his yacht. But then suddenly a robotic sea monster came out of the water, and Mr. Fancy Pants and his passengers screamed in fright man baby. And they've all ran for their lives as the robotic sea monster was near the ship, it sucked all the money, jewelry, and silverware you name it, and it dove back down to the ocean man. And that sea monster turned out to be a submarine piloted by King Nightmare and his goons Slice and Dice as he laugh evilly in joy as the money, jewelry, and silverware have been poured into the submarine.

"King Nightmare!" he said, "Strikes again!" as he pointed a right index finger up in the air.

Meanwhile at the stooge's home/base/castle, Owen is watering the tomato grove. Then Connor and Georgia ran to see what's up with their tomatoes.

"Oh no!" yelled Connor in shock and in fear as he put his right hand on his right cheek man. "What'd you do to my prize tomatoes!" and pointed his right index finger to accuse Owen about his prized tomatoes.

"Relax Connor." said Owen as he calmed Connor down. "Your tomatoes are over there." and he pointed his left index finger to the left and he turned his head to the right to see what Owen's talking about. And that's where Connor's _real_ prized tomatoes were.

"Hmm." Connor gestured offscreen as the screen's been focused on Connor McFarlene Nickell Bzinak's _real_ prized tomatoes. "How'd you get rid of the caterpillars?" he asked now in confusion now. And we cut to see the caterpillars having a good time in their own amusement park, with signs that said **FREE WATER** and **FREE TOMATOES** man, as Owen looked down at them like a god.

"I lured them here, to their own neighborhood with Twilight's can caterpillar captivator." he said while pointing Twilight's invention at the same time while talking to Connor McFarlene Nickell Bzinak and Georgia Ann McFarlene Bzinak. "One squirt. And they follow right after it nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Then the three modern medieval stooges looked down and they see the caterpillars crawling right towards them. Thanks to Twilight's rejected invention.

"You pie-eyed-piper you've lured every caterpillar in the state! Give'em the big squirt and lure them outta here!" said and ordered Connor in anger as he pointed his right index finger to another direction.

"Okay, okay already." said the now irritated Owen as he shook Twilight's failed invention bro dude man. But he shook it too hard and it's green smoke covered the rest of the stooges family.

"Nnnnnnaaauuuooogghh!" screamed the stooges in fright, and in fear. "Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" Then the rest of the caterpillars crawled and they took chased after the them. And princess Twilight Sparkle appeared on a yellow/green bed sheet bro, giving them a serious look on her eyes.

"Attention Stooges!" she yelled at the entire stooge clan man. Then Owen grabbed the bed sheet with Twilight on it as the other two stooges ran for their lives from those caterpillars.

"Uh-oh! It's princess Twilight!" he said while running at the same time with his big brother and his little sister who are behind him bro. And they caterpillars have begun munching on the yellow/green bed sheet bro man.

"When you beetle heads are threw bugging me, riggle the farine the marina and stop King Nightmare before he robes anymore billionaires and-" But the entire caterpillar family has been eaten the entire yellow/green bed sheet man with the princess of friendship on it bro.

"Into our armors!" said Connor. And they dove into the garden grove and lights of purple and blue and yellow magic. And they've went back up, and they are now in their armor being covered by the same caterpillars that they've been chased from them man.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia Ann)

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen) they've yelled their battle cry. And they shook the caterpillars off of them, and the other remaining caterpillars are still on them bro, and they've ran to the docks to stop King Nightmare from being rich man baby.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City ocean. The three modern medieval stooges are on their disguised yacht called the S.S. DUM DUM man. And the stooge's looked through three windows of the disguised ship. First came Connor, second came Georgia, and third came Owen.

"When King Nightmare spots the plush yacht, he's bound to attack." said Connor with a smile on his pretty little face. And so did Georgia Ann and Owen Bzinak as they turned their heads to the right to see his big leader brother with smiles on their faces bro.

"And we'll get him." said Owen. And the plush sized yacht turned to the right, as it turned out to be a garbage boat with the three modern medieval stooges that are on the garbage that are looking through fake windows of the cardboard/billboard yacht man baby. As it goes straight.

"Right. So keep your eyes open." ordered Connor as he looked at his two siblings and touching his hips, with his knuckles like a real super hero, and Georgia looked at his older brother baby man, while Owen is still looking through the fake window with his hands behind his back man baby.

"Yeah, and our noses closed." she said as she holds her nose with her left hand to avoid getting disgusted by the polluted air garbage that is on the garbage boat. And then we cut back to the plush/fake yacht where the the stooges are hiding. And then the robotic/vacuum sea monster rose up and it spotted the plush/fake yacht man. And it went to the yacht known only as the S.S DUM DUM.

"Sea serpent off the starboard banana peel." said Georgia with a smile on her face man, as she looked at the sea robotic sea serpent with her right hand covering her eyes to avoid the sun from getting into her eyes man, and put her left hand behind her back baby. Then Connor grabbed that poor excuse of a sea robotic sea monster with his right hand and he put it on the garbage.

"Heh, heh!" he chuckled with an evil look on his idiotic looking face man, as he put the sea robotic sea serpents head with his right hand into the garbage bro. "Now to give the lochness mess, a real mess." Then he let go of the sea serpent like thing. And it sucked/vacuumed the garbage from the junk/garbage boat. And we cut to the inside of King Nightmare's submarine as he laughs evilly so he can wait for his moolaw to come into his arms.

"Here comes my next million!" he shouted through the top of his lungs man baby brother bro. And he got it all right, and they've landed right on top of him as he ducked and covered his head with his right and left hands man baby brother bro, to avoid getting his most evilliest helmet dirty. And now the entire submarine that is on the inside of the submarine dirty. Then King Nightmare rose up holding his nose with his right hand so he can avoid smelling the stench of the garbage that is now inside the submarine man, with a disgusted look on his face man baby bro.

"Curses!" he said as he let go of his nose and he put his right hand back down into the garbage from the garbage boat man. "Foiled for the twentieth time!" And then he looked through his perascope to the surface that is above the ocean to see who or what caused this joke man.

"So!" he said through his perascope man baby. And through King Nightmare's pereascope man baby. And through King Nightmare's perascope. He spots the three moder medieval stooges on the garbage boat that is behind the plush/fake yacht man baby. "The knight stupids eh!" he said some of his most famous words again. And we cut to the ocean so we can see King Nightmare's submarine with a giant salami that is on the edge of the giant slingshot man baby bro.

"My mustard torpedo, will fix them!" he said those last six words again man baby. "Fire one!" Then it launched the giant salami and we now cut back to the ocean's surface. As the giant salami is heading straight forward to the stooges. And we now can hear King Nightmare's evil laugh man baby because of it baby bro.

"Oh! A salami, off the larboard stern, nyuk, nyuk." joked Owen as he is at the end of the garbage filled boat man baby. And so, he hummed his very own Curly Howard tune as he uses his extendo spell to grab it. And he caught it with his right hand man baby brother bro. And he ran, and he now grabbed everything from the kitchen like a kitchen table, a glass cup, some candle sticks, and some silverware baby. Oh! And don't forget the chair baby. As Owen was just about to eat the giant torpedo like salami, Connor and Georgia ran to him, and they've hit the brakes meaning to stop man baby.

"Baloni brain, what are you doing!?" Connor said in a now furious state with his knuckles being put on his hips baby, as he glared at his stupid, dimwitted, but almost clueless little brother man baby.

"I'm making a submarine sandwich with a salami." said Owen as he uses a kitchen knife so he could cut the end of the torpedo like salami as he turned his head to the right so he can see his older, but slightly dumb big brother with a smile on his face while cutting the end of the torpedo like salami at the same time man baby. As it began to start ticking like a clock man baby brother bro.

"That's no salami, that's a torpedo!" said Connor in fear as he raise both of his arms man baby.

"Nnnnnaaaahhh!" the stooges screeched in fear/fright as the trio tossed the salami/torpedo to each other two times. And it passed that dangerous weapon/ ticking thing to Owen man baby bro. He then threw it at the edge/end of the garbage boat and Owen put his hands on the edge/end of the boat man baby bro. It went straight through King Nightmare's periscope man. And we cut to see King Nightmare, and his associates that they're names are Slice and Dice man baby brother bro. As they are now carrying their now destroyed submarine thanks to that thing they've created from a torpedo man baby brother bro. (King Nightmare's on the left, Slice's on the middle, and Dice's on the right).

"Curses!" he shouted through his oxygen tank as he turned his right eye, and his left eye to the fourth wall man with an annoyed/angered expression look on his face. "Foiled for the twenty-first time!"

Meanwhile, on Filthy Rich's yacht (called the S.S. MOREBUCKS) the guests are having the time of their lives as they've began to dance as the music has been played man baby. But at the Canterlot City ocean man baby. As King Nightmare's periscope roses up. And we now cut to the inside of the evil King's evil submarine evil periscope man, we see Filthy Rich's yacht, and his guests man, who are having the time of their lives man as the evil King Nightmare laughs maniacally man baby! As he looked through his periscope man. And we now cut to the inside of King Nightmare's fully repaired submarine man.

"Ha!" he said with the most sinister smile on his evil looking smug/dark face man baby. "The richest prize yet!" And then Owen and Connor are dressed in their disguises so they won't be spotted by King Nightmare and his evil henchmen man baby brother bro. (Owen's on the left dressed like a beautiful little/young like lady, and Connor's on the right dressed as a handsome young/stupid looking, and rather being a party crazed like gentleman). And Filthy Rich himself with a party hat on his head as he came toward the Misfit and outcast and stupid/idiotic duo man dude boys.

"May I have honor of this dance, madam." he said as he took his hand out as he asked for a dance like being a snobby/like gentleman as usual man baby. As the terrific duo turned their heads to the right so they can see who's talking to man.

"Certainly!" said Owen as he kindly joined Filthy Rich's proposal to dance baby man dude boys, and he walked with his and he sung yet another Curly Howard tune man baby brother bro. And Connor thinked by putting his right hand on his chin man baby while his pupils/eyes looked up to the filthy rich man's ceiling as he wondered what his idiotic brother's up to now man baby brother bro. "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!"

Meanwhile at the edge of Filthy Rich's yacht called the S.S. MOREBUCKS man. Filthy Rich is in a party hat is dancing with Owen by doingt it hand to hand style.l And for some reason, Owen just used his extendo arms and is holding Filthy Rich's hands at the same time man. And Filthy Rich is dancing on the safety poles of his S.S. MOREBUCKS man. Meaning will fall, and he will be injured by the stunt he is about to pull man baby brother bro.

"Oh No!" yelled Connor in fear/shock man baby brother bro. And the now party crazy hatted Filthy Rich is now dancing all the way back off of his own yacht. (unnoticed about it man baby brother bro).

"You danced devinly ma'am." he said being as snobbish as ever about it man. "I've feel like I'm dancing on thin air." And then the sea/vacuum/mechanical sea serpent has sucked Filthy Rich, and he let go of Owen's extendo hands/spell man baby brother bro. And it made one big gulp man, and it went back down into the ocean man baby brother bro. And we cut to the inside of King Nightmare's submarine. King Nightmare laughs evilly as he waited for his moolaw man baby brother bro. But it turns out to be Filthy Rich as he went down from the tube of that machine/thingy man baby brother bro. And he accidentally pulled the switch from the vacuum/monster thingy from low to high man baby brother bro dude boys.

"Yipe!" King Nightmare yelled in fear/shock as he looked at his tube. And Filthy Rich is also looking at King Nightmare's tube man baby brother bro dude boys. And the tube/vacuum began vacuuming the papers, and a chair, and a teapot man. And it now vacuumed King Nightmare and Filthy Rich at the same time man baby brother bro dude boys. And we cut to the outside of King Nightmare's submarine special man baby brother bro dude boys. And we see that the submarine special has been tangled by the sea like mechanical sea serpent man. And it crushed/squeezed the submarine due to the controls being altered. And then the submarine/special/thingy has been fully crushed/damaged. And King Nightmare pooped out of his mechanical/vehicle from the back of his own submarine man baby brother bro dude boys. And Filthy Rich has been popped out of King Nightmare's submarine that is from the front of the submarine/like special man baby brother bro dude boys. And he floated back up top of the ocean man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut back to the S.S. MOREBUCKS backside. The three modern medieval stooges that are looking down at the water to see if Filthy Rich is alright now man baby brother bro. (Owen's on the left putting his left index finger on his chin, Connor's on the middle holding the protection pole with his left hand, and Georgia's on the right wearing a zoot suit that is her disguised man baby brother bro dude boys, while she's holding the protection bar at the same time with both of her hands man).

"Melon head look what you did, we've lost King Nightmare and your boyfriend." said Connor in anger as he and Georgia Ann McFarlene Bzinak looked at Owen Bzinak and pointing an index finger up in the air man baby brother bro. And then the now Filthy Rich rose up, and he landed on top of Owen Bzinak's arms man.

"No we didn't." he said as he held on to Filthy Rich as they looked at each other at the same time man baby. "He was too small." he added man baby brother bro.

"So they threw him back, nyuk, nyuk." and he now added with a joke man baby brother bro. And now we cut back underwater where Slice and Dice and their master/ruler/king King Nightmare as they are now stuck inside the now ball shaped submarine special. But their heads are still in contact man baby brother bro. (Slice's head is on the left, King Nightmare's head is on the middle, and Dice's head is on the right man baby brother bro).

"Curses!" yelled the now yet again King Nightmare looked at the fourth wall with a very, very, very, very, _very_ furious expression on his very evil looking face man baby brother bro dude boys. "Foiled, for the twenty-second time!"

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City docks that is near it's Canterlot City ocean man dude boys. The stooges began taking a very good long look at the princess of friendship's own yacht, and it's name is the S.S. TWILIGHT SPARKLE man. (Owen's on the left Connor's on the middle looking at princess Twilight Sparkles yacht by placing his front knuckles on both of his hips man dude boys, and the last but not least Georgia Ann's on the right man baby brother bro). And Connor patted their best friend/princess/mentor's yacht with his right hand man baby. And he turned his head to the left so he could see his dumb/idiotic little brother and his dumb/idiotic little sister with a very, very, very, very, _very_ big smile on his stupid but less idiotic looking face man baby brother bro dude boys.

"King Nightmare is sure to try to sink into this bucket of bolts." he said with a really, really, really, really, _really_ big smile on his face as he's done patting the equestrian yacht with his right hand man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut to the rest of the three modern medieval stooges man, who are now having smiles on their three big/very little faces man dude boys. (Georgia's on the left smiling at Connor and Owen whose pupils have been turned to the left, Connor's on the middle smiling at Owen whose turned his head to the left and also his two little pupils have been turned to the left man baby brother bro dude boys, and the last one is Owen whose on the right side of his other two siblings, and whose pupils have been turned to the right man baby brother bro dude boys.

"Don't call my yacht a bucket of bolts!" yelled princess Twilight Sparkle through the top of her lungs man baby brother bro dude boys. And they've looked everywhere to find their hot-headed/tempered ally man baby brother bro dude boys. And they use their extendo spell, as their heads have been went through the three yachted windows of the princess's yacht man dude boys. And we cut to the inside of the princess of friendship's yacht man dude boys.

"Uh-oh!" said Connor McFarlene Nickell Bzinak in shock as he Owen, and Georgia who have been looking at the t.v. so they can see who yelled at them man baby brother bro dude boys. "It's princess Twilight Sparkle!" he also add the other most famous words he came up with man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut to the t.v. and we now see the princess of friendship herself man baby brother bro dude boys, looking very and quite unpleased about their mission to stop King Nightmare and his evil minions from taking over the world man baby brother bro dude boys.

"I've had enough of your foul ups." she groaned at the three modern medieval stooges man baby brother bro dude boy. "This time I'll stop King Nightmare myself!" she added a few brand new words to her sentence. And she pressed the button on the right side of the t.v. since she turned her alicorn looking head to the right so she can get a good aim at the t.v. man baby brother bro dude boys. And we cut out of the inside of the yacht owned by princess Twilight Sparkle man baby brother bro dude boys, and the wall slide to the right revealing to be a secret storage facility. And in that storage facility revealed to be a giant vacuum cleaner man dude boys.

"You nautical nuts lure King Nightmare here. Then press that red button!" she also added the order to the three modern medieval stooges man baby brother bro dude boys. As Owen and Connor looked at the giant vacuum cleaner and back at princess Twilight Sparkle. And now Owen, Connor, _and_ Georgia looked at the giant vacuum cleaner man baby brother bro dude boys. "My super duper vacuum scooper is programmed to do the rest!" she then added a few more words into her sentence. As the three modern medieval stooges looked back at princess Twilight Sparkle herself yet another/again man dude boys dude boys dude boys. And we now cut to Owen's head as he is now able to speak to their mentor/ally member of the team man dude boys.

"Like fighting vacuum with vacuum eh, Twi nyuk, nyuk." he made a not so funny joke man dude boys. And we now cut back to princess Twilight Sparkle looking very unimpressed about Owen's joke man baby brother bro dude boys.

"The only vacuum is between your ears!" she yelled at the idiotic looking knight like stooge man baby brother bro dude boys. And we cut to Owen groaning in a mortified manner man dude boys. And we now cut to princess Twilight Sparkle as she faded away, meaning the television has been turned of. And we now cut back to the now mortified Owen turning upset/furious as he extended his neck all the way to the t.v. set, giving princess Twilight Sparkle a piece of his mind man baby brother bro dude boys. And we not cut to the t.v. set and Owen approached the t.v. set, and he did what he had to do.

"Ruff, ruff!" he barked at the t.v. set in a very, extremely, ultimately, very furious looking manner man dude boys. As Owen gave Princess Twilight Sparkle a piece of his idiotic looking little brainless filled mind. Man baby brother bro dude boys.

Meanwhile, outside of princess Twilight Sparkle's yacht. The stooges has placed every sign, newspaper, and even a stuffed up mailbox that has the word **MAIL** on the left side of the mailbox man baby brother bro dude boys. And the signs on the yacht that is owned by the princess of friendship herself are, **GONE FISHING** , **OUT OF TOWN** , and **ON VACATION** , and **DOG ON VACATION** man baby brother bro dude boys. As the stootges who are at the docks that is near the equestrian yacht owned by princess Twilight Sparkle man baby brother bro dude boys. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right man baby brother bro dude boys).

"This oughta lure that burglar here." said Connor as he, Owen, and Georgia threw the last remaining newspapers into the yacht man baby brother bro dude boys. (Owen threw the last remaining newspapers onto the yacht with his left hand, Connor threw the last remaining newspapers with both of his hands, and Georgia threw the last remaining newspapers with both of her hands man baby brother bro dude boys). And the three modern/medieval stooges ran so they can be ready when King Nightmare and his evil/stupid/looking dragon like hybrid robots for his minions man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut to the Canterlot City ocean where King Nightmare's periscope is at man baby brother bro dude boys, and it spotted the knight stooge's friends yacht man baby brother bro dude boys. As it blinked in surprised man baby brother bro dude boys.

"A deserted yacht!" shouted King Nightmare in surprise because of that abandoned yacht man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut to the inside of King Nightmare's submarine special man baby brother bro dude boys, as King Nightmare's looking through his periscope from his submarine, as King Nightmare is now looking at the fourth wall with a very evil expression on his dirty little/evil looking face man baby brother bro dude boys. "This'll make me a million bucks or my names not King Nightmare." he laughed evilly while he also added a few/little/few little words in his sentence man baby brother bro dude boys.

"Eat your heart out, Captain Nemo." King Nightmare also added a few little/tiny little words man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut to the docks of the yacht/ship that is owned by princess Twilight Sparkle/aka the princess of friendship man baby brother bro dude boys. The three curved gas tubes have been risen up. And you guest it the three modern/medieval stooges have been disguised themselves as the three gas tubes that is also part of the ship/yacht that is owned by the princess of friendship/princess Twilight Sparkle that is herself man baby brother bro dude boys as they've begun to start tip-toeing onto the ship/yacht that is now have been owned by their princess/best friend and her name is princess Twilight Sparkle man baby brother bro dude boys.

"Get ready to push that button pipe puss." ordered/said Connor in a very, very, very, very, _very_ , serious manner man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut to the robotic/sea serpent/sea monster that has risen up from the depths of the ocean by the evil/very, very, very, very, _very_ , wicked man that is none other than King Nightmare himself man baby brother bro dude boys. As it's just about to rob the princess of friendship's treasure that it's owned by princess Twilight Sparkle herself man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut back to the now disguised three modern medieval stooges that are now ready for battle man baby brother bro dude boys.

"All set Connor." whispered Owen to his very, very, very, very, _very_ , great big brother man baby brother bro dude boys.

"Now!" ordered/pointed Connor as he pointed his left index finger from the right side of the gas/pipe/pipe tube man baby brother bro dude boys. (And it turns out Georgia's on the left side of the three modern/medieval stooges, Owen's on the middle of the three modern/medieval stooges, and the last but not least Connor's on the right side of the three modern/medieval stooges man baby brother bro dude boys). And Owen uses his extendo spell on his left hand man baby brother bro dude boys, as Owen's arm went through the window and flew in the living room, he accidentally pushed the red button too hard, it destroyed the super duper vacuum scooper. And princess Twilight Sparkle turned to the right so she can see that Owen McFarlene Bzinak left hand is man baby brother bro dude boys. Shocking princess Twilight Sparkle. Princess Twilight sparkle was so shocked about this incident man baby brother bro dude boys she put both of her front leg hooves on both of her cheeks man baby brother bro dude boys. And the machine that is created by the princess of friendship herself went haywire man baby brother bro dude boys, as it headed straight toward to the wall while the princess of friendship looked on to it who is still shock about it man baby brother bro dude boys. And now we cut to the yacht's wall being destroyed by the now going out of controll super duper vacuum scooper man baby brother bro dude, as it began to vacuum everything it see's man baby brother bro dude boys. Like a barrel, silverware, life preserver, table cloths, and a glass bottle man baby brother bro dude boys. And the screen spins around to the right, man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut to the ocean where the robotic/sea serpent/sea monster is at man baby brother bro dude boys, and princess Twilight Sparkle's invention that is now called the super duper vacuum scooper sucked the vacuum/like sea serpent/like sea monster, and it's submarine/like machine man baby brother bro dude boys. And the screen has been turning/spinning to the right once again man baby brother bro dude boys. And we cut back to the now destroyed wall of princess Twilight Sparkle's yacht man baby brother bro dude boys, as it resumes to vacuum everything in sight man baby brother bro dude boys, like a fake black fish, a t.v. with the beautiful but slightly less stricken princess Twilight Sparkle that is communicating the three modern/medieval stooges a few pages back man baby brother bro dude boys, and s fish bowl with a still inside fish bowl orange scaled gold fish man baby brother bro dude boys. And the screen has once again spinned to the right as we now cut to the back poop deck of the equestrian/yacht that is owned by the princess of friendship, princess Twilight Sparkle man baby brother bro dude boys. And this time man baby brother bro dude boys. It sucked the now revealed three modern medieval stooges man baby brother bro dude boys. (Georgia's on the left being sucked by the now out of control super duper vacuum scooper. Owen's on the middle being sucked by the now out of control super duper vacuum scooper, and Connor's on the right being sucked by the now out of control super duper vacuum scooper man baby brother bro dude boys).

"Nnnnnaaaauuuuggghhhhh!" the three modern/medieval stooges screamed from the base and the top of their lungs in fear as they are now being sucked by the now out of control super duper vacuum scooper man baby brother bro dude boys. And the screen has began spinning to the right yet another time/yet again, man baby brother bro dude boys, since we now cut to the docks that is near the Canterlot City ocean man baby brother bro dude boys. As princess Twilight Sparkle's invention known only as the super duper vacuum scooper has begun sucking the entire yacht/ship know only as the S.S. FRIENDSHIP man baby brother bro dude boys (that is owned by the princess of friendship, known only as princess Twilight Sparkle man baby brother bro dude boys), as it moves to the right man baby brother bro dude boys.

"Quick!" yelled Connor as the super duper vacuum scooper that is still out of control man baby brother bro dude boys. "Put it in reverse!" he added three or a few tiny itsy bitsy tiny winy little, little words in his new sentence man baby brother bro dude boys. And Owen uses his extendo left handed spell as he/Owen have been/pressed/pushed the red reverse/switch/button man baby brother bro dude boys. It blew some nuts and bolts out of the machine/super duper vacuum scooper man baby brother bro dude boys. And has sparks coming out of the tops like the same thing that happened a few pages ago man baby brother bro dude boys. And the now out of control super duper vacuum scooper launched the knight stooges, (Connor's on the left getting flowed/blowed out here, Owen's on the middle getting flowed/blowed out of here, and Georgia's on the right getting flowed/blowed out of here man baby brother bro dude boys). And the now out of control super duper vacuum scooper launched King Nightmare and his goons that are named Slice and Dice, (Slice is on the left getting flowed/blowed out of here, King Nightmare is on the middle getting flowed/blowed out of here, and Dice is on the right getting flowed/blowed out of here man baby brother bro dude boys). And the now no longer out of controll super duper vacuum scooper has been deflated because of getting everything blowed out of the now/no longer a threat super duper vacuum scooper man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut to the sky where our heroes/villains being flowed/blowed away out of here man baby brother bro dude boys. The stooges are now been seen flying into the horizon man baby brother bro dude boys. (Owen's on the left being flowed/blowed out of here, Connor's on the middle getting flowed/blowed out of here, and Georgia's on the right getting flowed/blowed out of here man baby brother bro dude boys). And behind the stooge's backs. We see King Nightmare and Slice and Dice. As they're now being flowed/blowed out of here man baby brother bro dude boys. (Slice is on the left getting flowed/blowed out of here, King Nightmare is on the middle getting flowed/blowed out of here, and Dice is on the right getting flowed/blowed out of here man baby brother bro dude boys). And we now see King Nightmare as he uses a calculator, so he could see how many times he's been foiled man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut close to see King Nightmare, and he looked at his calculator as he is done calculating.

"Curses!" he yelled once again in anger/fear and/in anguish man baby brother bro dude boys. "Foiled for the final time!" he added with a whimper as he looked at the fourth wall with an upset/saddened expression on his face man baby brother bro dude boys and back at his calculator again since he realized that was his final time he had been foiled by his most powerful/ruthless/idiotic/stupid/moronic enemies in the world man baby brother bro dude boys. And their names are the knight stooges man baby brother bro dude boys. As he starts to cry from his last _and_ his final defeat man baby brother bro dude boys. And we now cut back to the stooges getting flowed/blowed out of here and are heading into the horizon man baby brother bro dude boys.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" cried Owen as he and his siblings have been sent flowed/blowed and/flying into the horizon.


	21. Chapter 21

The Knight Stooges

In Magic Disaster

At the magical land of Equestria. At the castle of princess Twilight Sparkle, known only as the princess of friendship herself. And inside of the crystallized castle the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, (who is the student of princess Twilight Sparkle) and spike the dragon. And then they heard a knock two times and Pinkie Pie hopped too the door and opened it, and she saw a mysterious figure but still with a smile on her face, (But we can't see the mysterious figure since the screen is on focus to Pinkie Pie).

"Hi!" she greeted the mysterious figure.

"Uh! H-hello." Said the mysterious figure to Pinkie Pie as he greeted to her. "M-my name is Brightstar. Princess Celestia said that I should be princess Twilight's student here." He added a few words into his sentence.

"Sure follow me, and I'll lead you right to her." Said Pinkie Pie with the most joyful smile on her pretty/little pony face. Then Pinkie Pie lead Brightstar to the other Mane Six. that are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.

"Ah, good Princess Celestia told me that you should be coming to Ponyville Brightstar." Said Princess Twilight Sparkle with a proud smile on her pony face. While the others looked at him in curiosity.

"Yeah I know I look hideous." He said in disappointment. But the Mane Six know that's not true.

"Not at all darling, I know that sompony say's. That not all ponies are what they appear to be."

"Yeah sugarcube." Said Applejack being honest as usual.

"That's right." Said Fluttershy being all shy as usual.

"Uh-huh!" yelled Pinkie Pie in an excitement manner.

"Well that is true." Said Starlight Glimmer in a nervous manner.

"Yeah that's right." Said Spike.

"Well, if you say that's true then alright.' Said Brightstar in a hopeful manner. Then everypony gave him a proud smile on their pony/dragon faces.

"Well than that's settled then. What's your occupation." Said princess Twilight Sparkle as she wrote down a few scribbles on her scroll/paper/clipboard.

"Well." Said Brightstar in a nervous manner. "I was an apprentice to Starswirl the bearded." He added a few little tiny/ity bity words into her sentence. Then all of a sudden everypony/including the dragon gasped in shock.

"You mean, _your_ Starswirl the bearded's apprentice!" said the princess of friendship in shock as she pointed her right fore hoof at him.

"Yeah, so?" he asked in utter confusion.

"Are you kidding!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she flew around in circles in amazement. "Your Starswirl the bearded's apprentice." She added a few little awesome words into her sentence. "Which makes you a hundred years old!" she also added a few tiny little/itsy bitsy words into her sentence.

"Actually, I'm a hundred thousand years old to be exact." He said as he explained his age to the others/ponies/dragon. Then they all had their jaws dropped because of Brightstar age.

"That…is…AWESOME!" shouted Rainbow Dash through the top of her lungs as she sprung her wings out of her back. Then they all talked to him all at once.

"Hey what's that?" asked Brightstar in confusion. Then the look to the right and they see the homemade portal too the human world.

"Oh that well, it's a magic portal I made that'll take you to another world." said princess Twilight Sparkle with an unusual smile on her face/muzzle. "Now let's start on your friendship lesson." she added a few little words onto her sentence. As the others turned away that heard a magical burst sound. And they turned quickly back around and they see the mirror being closed, and the others are shocked about it.

"Oh no." added Twilight Sparkle in fear/shock/nervous.

Meanwhile at Canterlot High at the CHS rebuilt statue of a horse. The portal appeared that is right above the marble/horse statue and Brightstar came out of the mirror/portal. And he grunted in pain.

"Ow!" he cried out in anguish/in pain. And he stood up, and he turned to the left and he looked at his reflection. (And this is the part of his human form), Brightstar has red/orange hair, bedroom blue eyes, and he wears a yellow t-shirt with a golden glimmering star with two swords that are behind it, and he is wearing purple jeans, and he is now wearing black sneakers. And he looked at his reflection in shock and he got back up and he looked everywhere so he could see where he is, and he now spotted some humans since he turned into one. "Where am I?" he asked/added onto his sentence in confusion.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City laundry shop King Daydream is washing some clothing the medieval way, while he was suppose to wash them the modern way, while he's singing a tune at the same time. And we cut to see the stooges who are holding they're laundry baskets as they enter the washing machine room. (Connor's on the left holding his laundry basket, Georgia's on the middle holding her laundry basket, and Owen's on the right holding his laundry basket).

"Daydream!" said Connor as he walked towards King Daydream. "Why did you use the washing machines?" he added a few/couple of words into his sentence.

"Oh!" exclaimed King Daydream as he turned his head to the left as he looked at the few remaining washing machines. "I thought they were what you say t.v. sets." he added a few words onto his sentence.

"With suds in them." said Georgia as she pointed her right index finger at the washing machines.

"Why yes. Haven't you ever heard of soap operas." he said.

"Yeah, but not literally." exclaimed Connor to King Daydream.

"Attention stooges!" yelled Twilight Sparkle as she appeared on the washing machine thanks to some magic dust.

"King Daydream it is a t.v. And that's the early early show." said Owen as he pointed his right index finger at the washing machine that Twilight is on.

"And I know three dum dums who've seen their last late late show, unless they find my newest friendship student Brightstar from using his magic for practical jokes. Find Brightstar or you're all washed up!" she yelled through the top of her lungs as she gave the stooges the order to find her new student from causing mischievous mayhem in Canterlot City.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"Away-oof!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia), (Leaving their body shaped holed onto the mirror), (Owen's body shaped hole is on the left, Connor's body shaped hole is on the middle, and Georgia's body shaped hole is on the right).

"Woo, naugh, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen) And they are now in their rusted armor since King Daydream accidently put the miniballs inside the wash tub. as they are now trying to find princess Twilight Sparkle's new student that his name is Brightstar.

Meanwhile at King Nightmare's underground kingdom. King Nightmare is sitting on his throne in agitation. And why you ask? Because he hasn't taken over the world yet, due to the knight stooges beating him for the twenty-third time. And the two evil twin brothers who are named Slice and Dice are checking on the giant computer, that they've created due to their failed national landmarks plan. (Slice is on the left checking on the giant computer, and Dice is on the right checking on the giant computer). Then Slice spotted something that is on the giant computer with bug-wide eyes, and he ran to King Nightmare's throne in a hurry. And he bowed at his majesty as he spoke.

"Your majesty!" alerted Slice as he bowed down to him at the same time. "I have spotted something very intriging." he added a few little words into his sentence.

"Then show it to me you imbecilic excuse for a robot/dragon hybrid." growled King Nightmare in agitation/in anger due to his most evil plans being foiled by his arch enemies that their names are the knight stooges. Then Slice and Dice brought the giant computer to him. And we now cut to the screen of the giant computer, we see Brightstar coming through the portal, and we now cut to King Nightmare's surprised look, but it changed into an evil smirk. "So!" he added one little word into his sentence.

"That horse statue turned out to be a portal to Equestria. If I can get the portal's magic, I can get my dark magical powers back!" he added a few tiny little words into his sentence as he laughed evilly. And so did his evil minions Slice and Dice.

"Now, get that pony you fools!" he ordered Slice and Dice to capture Brightstar.

"Yes your majesty!" yelled Slice and Dice as they bowed to King Nightmare at the same time. And they've stand up turned to the right/left and they ran so they can capture Brightstar, while King Nightmare smiles evilly. (Slice is on the right turning to the right, and Dice is on the left turning to the left).

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres Brightstar is ordering some apples while Applejack is putting some apples in the bag. She put two green apples in the bag, and she put three red apples in the bag.

"That'll ten fifty sugarcube." said Applejack as she raised her right hand so she can get her money.

"Okay, ten fifty you say.?" he asked.

"That's right sugarcube." said Applejack as she added a few words into her sentence. Then Brightstar gave Applejack the ten fifty cost which turned out to be Equestrian bits shocking Applejack because of it, and she gave him a cold look.

"What?" asked Brightstar in confusion.

"Don't you say what to me hon. This don't look like a ten fifty I asked for." said Applejack in anguish.

"But! It is the ten fifty like you told me." said Brightstar in frustration.

"Look sugarcube." she said in a calm, cool, and collected manner. "In Sweet Apple Acres we only get dollar bills, noy some fancy golden coins." she added a few little words into her sentence which she's still being all calmed down as usual.

"Oh, yeah right." said Brightstar as he understands what Applejack is saying. "See the thing is, I don't have that kind of bits." he also added a few simple little words into her sentence in a very nervous manner.

"You what!" yelled Applejack in total rage/and in anger. But then suddenly out of nowhere Slice and Dice appear with very/very evil smug/grins on their muzzle/faces shocking both Brightstar and Applejack. And just is all lost hope for the both of them, the knight stooges appear with very/very heroic looks on their idiotic/stupid looking faces.

"The knight stooges!" yelled Slice and Dice in shock.

"We got to get that boy, Slice." said Dice as he turned his head to the right so he can see his twin/clone brother.

"Before we get that ponyboy. We must exterminate the knight stupids." said Slice as he turned his head to the left so he can also see his twin/clone brother with a smugging looking grin on his dragon looking face. Then the three moder/medieval stooges grabbed their weapons as they are ready for battle. But Brightstar stepped in the way between the knight stooges and the dragos, then Slice and Dice creaked out smiles on their muzzle/faces, as they charges right at him.

"Oh, no you don't!" he yelled at those two robotic generals. And his both two hands have been covered in purple sparkle dust like magic and he fired them and what he created are two knights with shields for protection. And then Slice and Dice ran right at them knocking them out and those two magical knight clones launched them from two different directions. (Slice is on the right getting launched, and Dice is on the left getting launched). And they've crashed two different houses from the left and from the right. While the others looked amazed by his magical powers, and he ran off while the magical dust knights have been transferred back to Brightstar as he ran off at the same time. Then the police officers came into their police cars/vehicles. And one of the police officers came from the left side of the car/vehicle as he held up a megaphone.

"Caught you red handed stooges!" shouted one of the police officers that contains the megaphone that he's holding with his right hand. "Your under arrest for destroying half of the neighborhood!" he said/added a few little itsy bitsy words onto his sentence.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot City prison where the three modern/medieval stooges are being held up for a crime they didn't commit are discussing about princess Twilight Sparkle's new student Brightstar.

"I can't believe that pony dude slammed us into the slammer!" cried Connor in anguish and/in anger. "That's the last time we find somepony, man." he added a few little words into his sentence. And he sat down on the prison bed, and **BOING** a spring came up frightening Connor.

"Nnnaauugh!" he screamed in fright as he added a little itsy bitsy word onto his sentence. And magic dust came out of the spring and it landed on the wall and princess Twilight Sparkle aka the princess of friendship.

"Bust out of here and get Brightstar!" yelled/ordered princess Twilight Sparkle.

"But we could go to jail, for busting out of jail." exclaimed Owen as he raises his left hand so he can make a suggestion.

"Either you three knights, become ex-knights, or I'll see to it you become ex-stupid heroes!" she cried as she also added a few little words onto her sentence, as she pointed her left front hoof at the three modern/medieval stooges. (Georgia's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Owen's on the right).

"Use the medieval doodle door dum-dum!" cried Owen as he turned to the right so he can see his little brother while giving him the order of the old medieval doodle door spell. And Owen uses his right hand so he can grab his right frail, and he grabbed it and he painted a brown door with a door knob that is on the right side of the door. And Connor ran for it and he grabbed the right sided door knob with his right hand and he started to pull while he began to grunt at the same time. But it didn't works, so he grabbed the right sided door knob with both of his hands and he started to pull while he began to grunt at the same time yet again. And he turned to the left and he put his knuckles on both of his hips as he gave Owen the old cold stare. "You pea brained picasso. You painted a lock door!" yelled/added a few little words into his sentence in anger as he uses his left hand so he can point at the now locked up door.

"No problem." said Owen as he uses his right handed frail to paint the key on a hook. "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." he added while he laughed at the same time. And he grabbed the key with his right hand and he turned it to the right and he unlocked it while Connor crossed both of his arms as he still angered at Owen for painting a locked up door. And he now passed down his key to the left and he now opened the door with his right hand, and to his surprise a brick wall was blocking the stooge's path.

"The doodle door fail Connor. he exclaimed as he raises his right hand as an excuse of a suggestion.

"The doodle door never fails!" said Connor as he puts his front knuckles on both of his hips. "That wall is a mirage." he also added a few/little words into hi9s sentence as he pointed his right index finger at that brick wall as it supposed to be a mirage. And they ran for the supposed to be a mirage door while princess Twilight Sparkle appear on the prison wall who is now above her idiotic/bestest/best friends in the entire multiverse. (Georgia's on the left running towards the supposed to be a mirage door, Connor's on the middle running towards the supposed to be a mirage door, and Owen's on the right running towards the supposed to be a mirage door).

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"A-" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia) But before they can finish their idiotic battle cry, they crashed right through the wall. And princess Twilight Sparkle flinched/shrugged by closing her right eye. And we cut to the prison wall where the body shaped holes of the stooges' are. (Georgia's body shaped hole is on the left, Connor's body shaped hole is on the middle, and the last but not least Owen's body shaped hole is on the right). And we now cut to the Canterlot City prison sky where the stooge's are now running on. (Owen's on the left running on the sky, Connor's on the middle running on the sky, and Georgia's on the right running on the sky).

"Nnnnaaauuuggghhh!" the stooge's screamed/and yelled in shock/and in fear as they braked on the sky. And they've stopped and the stooge's looked down so they can see the surface. And Georgia turned her head to the right so she can see her big/giant/gigantic brother and she said.

"What do we do now Connor!?" she asked in confusion/and in fear. Then Connor spoke as he turned his eye's/and his pupils to the left so he can see his younger/little/youngest/littlest little sister, with a smile on his face while he pointed his right index finger up into the air.

"See as we forgot, we were on the top floor." said Connor as he pointed up to the sky with his right index finger with a smile on his face. And then he looked down into the surface with an angry scowl on his face as he pointed down to the surface. "We fall a hundred feet to the street!" he also added a few little angry words into his sentence in anger.

"Nnnnaaaauuugghh!" and they now screamed/yelled/and screeched in fright as they now plummet to their doom, except for their heads since they've now used their extendo spell. And they've now fell down and they crashed landed on a big/giant mattress and they've put back their heads down putting them back into their places, with three very, very, very, very, very bright smiles on their stooge/stupid/idiotic/imbecilic/numbskull little faces. Then Twilight appeared right beside the knight stooge's right side with a frighten/worried expression her beautiful gorgeous/and slightly smart face.

"Hey guys!" she said in a very alerted manner as the stooge's turned their heads to the right so they can see their human counterpart of their alicorn best friend/princess. "We got bad news!" she added a few little words into her sentence. "King Nightmare and his goons are attacking Canterlot High!" she added a few little/tiny/tiny little words into her final sentence. Shocking the three modern/medieval stooges because of what Sci-Twi the human counterpart of princess Twilight Sparkle known only as the princess of friendship herself said.

Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Slice and Dice are both destroying the Canterlot High school stallion/horse statue. And once they are both done destroying the Canterlot High School statue both Slice and Dice punched it creating a crack. (Slice is on the left punching it with his left hand, and Dice is on the right punching it with his right hand). And then King Nightmare who was behind his two dragon/robotic/hybrid minions grabbed his sword with his right hand and he removes it's seath. And he placed is dark/shadow/most evilest sword on the crack. And the magic began leaking out of the crack and it covered King Nightmare's sword, creating a dark aura meaning dark magic. And King Nightmare looked at his brand new but evil looking sword with the most evilest smile on his evil smug face as he laughs evilly.

"With the magic that came from the portal, I shall reclaim my dark magic!" yelled King Nightmare in triumphant as he raises both of his right and his left arms.

"Oh no you don't King Nightmare!" shouted Connor Nickell as he, Owen, and Georgia Ann are right at front of King Nightmare, Slice, and Dice with the most heroic smirks on their stooge-like faces. (Georgia's on the left placing her hands on her hips, Connor's on the middle, and Owen's on the right placing his front knuckles on both of his hips). (Slice is on the left making claws, King Nightmare is on the middle gripping his hands, and Dice is on the right gripping his knuckles and releasing them to form claws).

"The knight stooges!" snarled King Nightmare as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Get them!" he added a few tiny little itsy bitsy words onto his sentence as he pointed his right handed sword at the knight stooges. Then the evil trio charged at them, while the three modern/medieval stooges also took charge at them. And they've all clashed their weapons and/claws together. Connor's sword and King Nightmare's fully recovered sword have both been clashed from left to right, two times. Then came Owen using his two frails on both of his left and right hands clashed Dice's claws from the both of them two ties. And last came Georgia Ann who is holding her crossbow with her right hand, and she shoots some of her arrows two times. But thanks to Slice's claws, he slice and dice'em to the left and to the right. And then came the final attack where King Nightmare's full dark/black magical sword created an aura that grabbed Connor, Owen, and Georgia and it spun them and threw'em to the ground, where the CHS student body saw it in utter horror because of it. Then King Nightmare and his goons are are named Slice and Dice laughed maniacally in a victorious manner, adn Brightstar who've seen it all is behind a tree that is beside the CHS highschool where the tree is on the right side of the CHS highschool. (Brightstar is peeping on the left side of the tree that is on the right side of the CHS highschool).

"Now that I have my dark magic back, I shall destroy you once and for all. Knight stupids." said King Nightmare in a victorious manner. But then Brightstar came along and changed everything.

"Oh, no you don't King Nightmare!" said Brightstar in a very serious manner. And both of his hands are now being covered by the same purple/sparkle/dusty/magical aura. And he now creates three knights that holds three different weapons on both of their different hands. (the knight on the left that is in front of Brightstar is holding a polearm with his right hand, the knight on the middle that is in front of Brightstar is holding two ring swords with both of his hands that are on the left sided hand and the right sided hand, and the knight on the right that is in front Brightstar is holding a maul with his left hand). Then the knight spirits are now charging into battle. The spirit knight with a maul smashed Dice's head causing him to be dizzy. And the spirit knight with a polearm stabbed Slice's stomach several times, and just as he's about to give that spirit knight a punch the spirit knight blew on his face/muzzle he fell down in a backward position. And then the spirit knight with two ring swords have clashed King Nightmare's nightmare sword. And they've keep clashing each other from the left and to the right. Until finally, King Nightmare tried to stab the spirit knight but the spirit knight uses his two ring swords to form a hole, and King Nightmare's nightmare sword have been went through it. And then the spirit knight pulled the two ring swords apart, making King Nightmare's sword caught, and he looked at the spirit knight with bug-wide eyes. And then the spirit knight gave King Nightmare a smirk, as he pulled the two ring swords apart and the force of it broke King Nightmare's nightmare sword apart with a small explosion knocking down King Nightmare as he fell down in a backward position. And King Nightmare got back up while rubbing the top of the head at the same time, and he turned his head to the left. And we now cut the the knight stooges repairing the crack on the Canterlot High/CHS statue monument by using their super quick drying cement spell with their weapons. (Owen's on the top left using his frails to create the spell, Connor's on the top middle using his sword to create the spell, and Georgia's on the top right using her crossbow to create the spell). And then King Nightmare looked at in shock and/in horror, and he now growled in anger, so he got up and he now give the orders to his idiotic/robotic henchmen/generals.

"Slice, Dice. Retreat! Retreat!" he ordered at the two brothers. So they got up on their feet and they ran away. But before they can make a full retreat. King Nightmare turned his head to the right with an angry scowl and said. "I'll get you for this stooges!" he yelled/added a few tiny little itsy bitsy words onto his sentence. And then King Nightmare turned his head back to the left and they did a full retreat. And then Brightstar stopped using his spirit knight spell and the three spirit knights that carry three different weapons in each of their hands and they vanished. And the students cheered for him, even the knight stooges, and the Rainbooms. And the stooge's walked towards him and congratulating him.

"That was awesome Brightstar!" yelled Connor in an astonishing manner with a proud smile on his pretty little face.

"Gee, thanks Connor." said Brightstar with a smile on his face with a blush on both of his right and left cheeks.

"BRIGHTSTAR!" yelled the princess of friendship. And they've turned their heads to the left and they saw her. And we cut to see princess Twilight Sparkle in her human form giving Brightstar a very upsetting stare/glare on her eyes as she put her hands on her hips, Then she came to Brightstar and she rabbed Brightstar's left ear with her right hand as he groaned in pain because of it. "I can not believe, you would go to the other world without asking permission by learning about the magic portal!" she added a few words into her sentence in a very furious expression/manner. "And as for you three! It's a good thing you stopped King Nightmare from reclaiming his dark magic, otherwise he would've taken over this whole world!" she added a few but calming words into her sentence.

"Yeah. I mean that would be bad right?" gestured/asked Owen in confusion with an awkward/nervous smile on his stupid little face as he raises his arms in a gesture situation.

"Right." she said as she raised her right eyebrow up. "Well, I have to get back to Equestria and give Brightstar one heck of a friendship lesson." she added a few words into her sentence. And then she turned to the left and began walking to the portal while Brightstar is being dragged by her as he grunted in pain, and they both went through the portal and they went back to Equestria where they truly belong. And the stooge's smiled at them because of it.

Meanwhile at princess Twilight Sparkle's crystal castle. Brightstar is giving the friendship lesson of his life. And we now see Brightstar cleaning the entire crystal castle. (But we can't see Brightstar's true appearance because he's being covered in dust due to the cleaning the entire castle thing). While the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, and Spike the dragon looked at him with smiles on their faces/muzzles.

"You promise you'll work hard?" said/and asked princess Twilight Sparkle with a smile on her face.

"I promise!" yelled Brightstar as he's cleaning out the bookshelves.

"And be a good magical apprentice like you said?" said/and asked Rarity with a very beautifully bright smile on her muzzle/face.

"I promise!" he yelled at the same sentence again.

"You promise to spend the rest of your life washing windows, cleaning bookshelves, learning new spells, reading about the lessons of friendship, and protecting the innocent ponies." said Pinkie Pie with a huge smile on her face as she said a very long/huge/ginormous sentence. And we now cut to the above of the center of the crystal castle, where Brightstar is circling around the room still being covered in a smoke of dust as he's been spinning around like a tornado while he's cleaning the court room at the same time. While the ponies and the dragon are looking at him.

"I promise! I promise ! I promise! I promise!" he yelled the same line/and sentence over and over and over and over again, as he's still cleaning the entire room as punishment for going through the magical portal to the other world where the humans live/came from. And the screen circle began closing in on the screen, and the screen's hole became getting smaller and smaller until finally, the screen became fully darkened/and blacked. But the screen circle began getting bigger to medium size and we now see Owen putting his right and left hands on his right and left hips with a smile on his chubby little face, as he looks at the fourth wall at the same time.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." he said his most famous woo, woo, woo's. "Thought I forgot huh?" he added four short words into his sentence. "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." he also added his most famous nyuk, nyuk, nyuk's. And then the screen circle began closing down again, and it also gets even smaller than before, until finally, the screen went completely black.


	22. Chapter 22

The Knight Stooges

In Dr. Jekyll and Hide Owen

At King Nightmare's evil/underground castle, we see King Nightmare sitting on his throne as he's putting his both/two hands as he mopes about his last battle from the knight stooges. And so he got up and he laughed evilly as he turned his pupils to the right so he can see the fourth wall at the same time.

"The fools, who always defeated me will soon feel my vengeance." He said as Slice and Dice brought King Nightmare a table full of chemicals. (Slice is on the left carrying the table full of chemicals, and Dice is on the right carrying the table full of chemicals). And King Nightmare grabbed the chemical like pepper as he turned his pupils to the right so he can look at the fourth wall at the same time. And he sprinkled the chemical like pepper on his head as he closed his eyes to avoid getting that stuff from getting in his eyes. "Now to become hideous Hyde." He said as he added a few words into his sentence.

"Achoo!" he sneezed as he leaned down to create a big sneeze as yellow smoke and some small/little lightning begun clouding King Nightmare and Slice and Dice. And the smoke clears out, we see King Nightmare exactly the same except with a little dust on his armor. And he looked at his mirror while holding it with his left hand at the same time, while looking at his reflection at the same time. "I-it didn't work, I-I failed." Said King Nightmare as he looked at his mirror at the same time.

"That's what you think, Nightmare." Said someone in a gruesome voice. And then King Nightmare uses his strength and ripped out a hole in the backside of his helmet and so we can see a hideous Mr. Edward Hyde like face that is on King Nightmare's back head. And his name is Nightmare Hyde. "Together Nightmare and Hyde will make those knight fools pay for defeating us a thousand times." He said as he walked to a poster of the knight stooges with smiles on their faces together as always. (Owen's on the left leaning on the left as he puts his right hand on his right hip, Connor's on the middle sitting on a stool with his legs split as he put his right and left hands on his right and left legs, and Georgia's on the right leaning on the right as she puts her left hand on her left hip). "And the knight butterball will be our first victim." He added and wrote an x on Owen's poster with his right/King Nightmares left hand at the same time. And Nightmare Hyde began punching through the castle's wall while growling at the same time while King Nightmare turned his eyes/pupils to the right so he can see him in fear/in worry. And we now cut to King Nightmare's castle, and the right side of the castle began tumbling over and all that's left is a cluttered/and-destroyed mess. And King Nightmare and Nightmare Hyde jumped over the ruble. And Nightmare Hyde growled and he laughed evilly as he walked forward to the fourth wall, (meaning it always doe's that to t.v. shows/and movies, some of them actually), so he can get Owen of the knight stooges and defeating the knight stooges as he laughs evilly at the same time.

Meanwhile at Canterlot High School, the Canterlot High School students, the Rainbooms, and King Daydream are repairing their marble/horse statue by using the cement that they are making. And the screen moves to the right and we see the knight stooges who are on top of the monument and are re-creating the CHS/Canterlot High School marble/horse statue.

"Snap it up!" yelled King Daydream as he turned his head to the left so he can see the three modern/medieval stooges. "We gotta get that horse in shape!" he added a few more words onto his sentence. And we now cut to see the stooge's re-creating the marble/horse statue in their own idea. Georgia's smoothing it's face/muzzle with her right hand, Connor's smoothing it's torso, and Owen's smoothing it's hair. And we now cut back to see the Rainbooms, King Daydream, and the entire Canterlot High School/CHA student body, mixing some water with some quick drying cement powder who are midning their own business, then suddenly something idiotic/stupid happened.

"It's ready guys!" yelled Owen to the others. So they turned their heads to the left and to the right so they can see them.

"Huh!?" yelled everyone in shock with bug-wide eyes as they flinched in shock, and to their surprise the stooge's re-create the Canterlot High School/CHS school monument in a goofy cartoon appearance with two goofy eyes, (the right eye is looking up to the right side, and the left goofy eye is looking down to the left side), and goofy bucked teeth. And the stooges closed their eyes and have smiles on their faces like most artists do. (Georgia's on the left placing her front knuckles on her left and right hips, Connor's on the middle crossing his arms left arm is crossed on the lower and his right arm is crossed on the top, and Owen's on the right placing his back right hand and left hand on his right and left hip).

"When we get our hands on you!" growled King Daydream in anger because of that hideous/ugly marble/horse statue. And we cut to see King Daydream, the Rainbooms, and the entire CHS/Canterlot High School student body getting ready to clobber them but they are slipping on the slippery cement. "We-we-aaauuugghhh!" he yelled/added a frightful word into his senetence. And they slipped on the, and they crashed/and rammed right at the three modern/medieval stooges.

"Nnnnnaaaaauuuggghhhh!" screeched/screamed/yelled/said the stooges as they've been crashed/rammed by King Daydream, the Rainbooms, the entire students of Canterlot High School/CHS. And they've crash landed on the Canterlot High School's/CHS's lawn, and because of it they made a dog-pile. And Twilight rose up and grabbed the three modern/medieval stooge's back shirt collars while glaring at the same time including everyone who are glaring at the three modern/medieval stooges.

"That does it!" she yelled as she rose up, as she grabbed the shirts back collars of the three modern/medieval stooges. "We're gonna trade you in for three medieval cuckoo birds!" she yelled/added a few teeny tiny little itsy bitsy words into his sentence in anger as she glared at them. And so did King Daydream, the other six remaining Rainbooms, and the rest of the Canterlot High School/CHS student body who are glaring at those three imbecilic/stupid/dumb/idiotic protectors of Equestria and the human world that is their home.

"Attention Owen!" yelled the princess of friendship aka princess Twilight Sparkle to Owen. And because of if he flinched in fear/and in shock.

"It's the princess!" shouted/alerted Owen in shock as he raised his left arm/hand as he placed his left arm/hand on his left sided head as he did an american salute. "Use the emergency projector spell!" she yelled/ordered Owen to use the emergency projector spell. And he grabbed his left handed frail with his left hand and he conjured the emergency projector spell. And somehow everyone is starting to laugh at her, and moving their bodies at the same time.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." (Owen). And we now cut to the back side of the Canterlot High School/CHS statue, we see princess Twilight Sparkle on the statue's butt. (princess Twilight Sparkle is on the left side of the butt)

"What are you banana boobs laughing at!" she screamed/and yelled at everyone due to being on the statue's left sided butt, as everyone are still laughing at her.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." (Owen)

"Laughing?" screamed/yelled everyone as they asked princess Twilight Sparkle about laughing at someone/or something. "Who's laughing?" they screamed/added the two little same/words into they're sentence. And we cut back to princess Twilight Sparkle giving everyone a stern/ridiculed look on her muzzle/face, as she gives everybody the order.

"King Nightmare has created his alter ego named Nightmare Hyde and is out to get Owen." said princess Twilight Sparkle as she gives everybody and I do mean everybody the order. "Stop King Nightmare, and hide Owen." she also added the second order to everybody.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor as he grabbed Owen and Georgia's back shirt collars. (Owen's on the left getting dragged by Connor, and Georgia's on the right getting dragged by Connor). And they dove down into a bush. (Connor's on the middle diving into a bush, Georgia's on the right/left diving into a bush and Owen's on the left/right diving into a bush). And we hear the mini ball's buttons being pressed and we see the magic dust coming out of the bush, and then came the knight stooges who are now in their armor, who are now ready to defeat King Nightmare and Nightmare Hyde. (Georgia's on the left running, Connor's on the middle running, and the last but not the least Owen's on the right running).

"Knight stooges!" yelled Owen as he said most of the battle cry, and the three modern/medieval stooges began running. (Georgia ran first, Owen ran second, and Connor ran third). "Aw-" and just as he's about to finish the battle cry. Connor uses his extendo spell on his left arm, and he grabbed Owen's back armor collar with his left hand/arm.

"Not you melon head!" screeched/screamed/yelled/said Connor as he's retracting his left arm while Owen is being dragged in a backward position. "This is your disguise so you can hide from Hyde!" he yelled/screamed/said/added a few words into his sentence as he turned his entire body to the right and threw Owen with his left hand, and Owen cannonballed back into the bush where the knights put on their armors so know one including their families will know their identities. (Well except for Canterlot High, Crystal Prep, and King Daydream, and the Rainbooms, and the Shadow Five, and King Nightmare, and Slice and Dice who know their secret identity as the knight stooges). Then we see Owen's medieval armor being thrown to the left side of the bush. And Owen jumped out of the right side of the bush and he is now wearing a sailor's uniform while acting feminine/bashfully at the same time by turning his head to the lower right, while putting his right index finger on his mouth at the same time while crossing his legs while the left foot is above the right foot that is on the left foot, and finally his left arm has been revealed in a feminine position.

"No!" yelled Connor in anguish/and in anger because of it. Then Owen cannonballed back into the bush while holding his sailor's hat at the same time. And he removed his sailor's uniform and he threw it away by the bush's left side. And Owen jumped out of the right side of the bush again, and he is now wearing a ballerina outfit while acting all femininy and balleriny at the same time, by looking up into the sky, raising his left hand in a feminine position, and raising his right hand a little bit in a feminine position, and crossing his legs in a feminine position. (Owen's right leg is in the front, and Owen's left leg is in the back of his right leg at the same time).

"No!" yelled Connor in anguish/and in anger because of it, as he closed his eye's shut, and opened them up at the same time because of it. Then Owen dived back into the bush, and he removed the ballerina outfit and he threw it away by the bush's left side. And Owen jumped out of the right side of the bush yet again, and he is now wearing his armor, (except for his helmet), while grabbing a Frankenstein mast at the same time, as he raises his right arm to make an excuse at the same time. (Connor's on the middle placing his front knuckles on his right and left hip, and Georgia's on the right looking at Owen in a confused/daze look on her face). and he stretched the Frankenstein mask and he placed it in his head and he let go of the stretchy lines and **SNAP** the stretchy lines have been snapped in place. (Owen's on the left wearing a Frankenstein mask on his face/head, Connor's on the middle placing his front knuckles on his right and left hips, and Georgia's on the right looking at Owen in a confused/dazed look on her face).

"That's better." said Connor in a more making sense manner as he glared at Owen at the same time.

"And we'll help you stop King Nightmare and his alter ego Nightmare Hyde." said the human world's Twilight Sparkle and everyone agreed with determined smiles on their faces.

"Okay!" he yelled in agreement.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor).

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia).

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." (Owen). and they yelled their battle cry. And then soon everyone from the Canterlot High School/CHS student body, the Rainbooms, and King Daydream ran with the knight stooges, so they can stop King Nightmare and Nightmare Hyde from capturing Owen.

Meanwhile at King Nightmare's partially destroyed castle everyone including the knight stooges are investigating King Nightmare and Nightmare Hyde's whereabouts. (Georgia's on the left following Connor, Owen's on the middle still wearing his Frankenstein's mask following Connor, and Connor's on the right holding a magnifying glass with his right hand while following Nightmare's/Hyde's footprints at the same time). And we now see King Nightmare peeking on the left side of the tree where he is hiding, and he giggled at them evilly.

"Just as I thought, returning to the scene of the crime for clues." he said in an evilly/evil manner.

"Find out which one of them is Owen?" asked Nightmare Hyde as he turned his eyes/pupils to the right so he can see King Nightmare. And asks him to find out which one of the three modern/medieval stooges is Owen at the same time. And we cut to the knight stooges, the Rainbooms, King Daydream, and the students of Canterlot High School/CHS are looking for clues on the rubble. (Georgia's on the top left and is searching for clues on the rubble, Owen's on the middle and he's still wearing his Frankenstein disguise is looking for clues under a rock that he lifted up with both of his right and left hands, and Connor's on the right looking for clues that is under the rubble with his magnifying glass that is still in his right hand). Then King Nightmare appear and he's wearing his own disguise, he's wearing a brown trench coat and he is wearing a brown hat to go with the brown trench coat that he's wearing.

"The knight stooges. My heroes." he said in a calm, cool, and collected manner and everyone saw him, including the knight stooges. (Georgia's on the left and she is looking at King Nightmare in disguise, Owen's on the middle putting the rock back into place, as he rose up and turned his head to the left so he can see King Nightmare in disguise, and Connor's on the right who has risen up and he glared at King Nightmare in disguise so he can see him at the same time). "Which one is Owen?" he added a few little words into his sentence as he gave the three modern/medieval stooges a question to see which one of the knight stooges is Owen. Then Owen leaped to the now disguised King Nightmare with his left leg/left foot, and he gave gave the now disguised King Nightmare a bow by placing his left hand on his back, and placing his right hand on his stomach with a smile on his now disguised face as he almost expose his himself to the now disguised King Nightmare at the same time. But Connor grabbed Owen's head with his left hand by using the extendo spell at the same time and he pulled/dragged him in a backward position.

"We fired him, for being inofficient, incompitant, inaffectual, inconprehencibal, and stupid!" yelled Connor to a now disguised King Nightmare as he now stuffed Owen's face with his right hand by using a little bit of his extendo spell at the same time.

"Get to the point Connor." said the now disguised Owen as he leaned his head to the right so he can talk to his gigantic/enormous/biggest/big brother. And Connor grabbed his back armor collar and he rosed him up with his extendo spell with his right hand so it would be like Owen's floating on thin air.

"This is our new stooge. Owenstein." he said while added a few little words into his sentence as he grabbed Owen's back armor collar and he rosed him up with his extendo spell with his right hand at the same time. "He has an I.Q of Q." he added a few more into his sentence as the now disguised Owen turned his head to the right and he turned his head back to the left. And he shoved his own little brother by using his extendo spell and Owen landed on the ground safely like nothing happened, and Connor retracted his right hand thanks to the extendo spell. "Say something bug brain." said Connor as he added his last few remaining words into his sentence.

"Nnnnaaaauuurrrrgghhh! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk harf, harf, harf, harf! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk. I'm available for weddings, birthdays, and barmitzvah's nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." said the now disguised Owen as he starts acting like Frankenstein by closing his eyes, raising his left leg to the left side, and raising both of his right and left arms to be like Frankenstein himself at the same time. And then King Nightmare turned his eyes/pupils to the left so he can see his alter ego Nightmare Hyde and said.

"He's even uglier than you." said King Nightmare as he looked at Nightmare Hyde referring to him as the less ugly monster in the world at the same time, as he blinks his eyes three times at the same time.

"It's him!" yelled Nightmare as he turned his eyes/pupils to the right so he can see his partner/original ego King Nightmare and he said. "Only Owen goes nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." he added his third/three final words into his sentence as he began to start nyuking like Owen Bzinak and Curly Howard. Then Nightmare Hyde grabbed the once disguised Owen and lifted him up and King Nightmare grabbed him and he smiled evilly at the same time, and they both ran being the two alter egos. And Nightmare Hyde laughed at the others evilly as they now captured Owen McFarlene Bzinak user of the two frails and third stooges of the knight stooges.

Meanwhile Connor is calling princess Twilight Sparkle while Georgia Ann, King Daydream, the Rainbooms, and the students of Canterlot High School/CHS are waiting patiently for Connor to hung up/getting off the mirror that he's on by holding the knight's mirror with his left hand at the same time.

"And that's it Twilight. That two faced turkey,swiped Owen from right under our noses." said Connor as he told princess Twilight Sparkle the truth about Owen's kidnapping.

"Hang up turkey brain!" she yelled at Connor to hung up. And he hung up by using the teleportation spell and he send it back to their castle. And magic dust appear on Connor's left hand, and because of it, he smiled. And the magic dust conjured a fortune cookie.

"A fortune cookie!" said Georgia as a fortune cookie has been conjured on Connor's left hand. And Connor removed the hidden message with bpth of his hands with a smile on his face. And Connor grabbed the hidden message with his left hand, and grabbed the rest of the fortune cookie with his right hand and he read.

"Today is not your lucky day! Go to King Nightmare's laboratory inside his castle. Signed princess Twilight Sparkle." he read princess Twilight Sparkle's hidden message fron an equestrian fortune cookie. And we cut to King Nightmare's castle where everybody is in the front of the castle. (Georgia's on the left and Connor's on the right). And Connor turned his head to the left so he can see his little sister while placing his hands on his right and left hips at the same time. And he turned his head back to the right so he can see King Nightmare's castle at the same time, while lightning and thunder struck at the same time.

"To get into King Nightmare's lab, we use the hook and ladder spell, connect it to the steam roller spell and," **snap** said Connor as he pointed his right index finger on his left handed palm, and he snaps his fingers with his right hand/thumb/index finger with a smile on his face at the same time. And they fell down into a trap door. "Drop iiiiinnnnn!" yelled/screamed Connor in fright as everyone/everybody such as the students of Canterlot High School/CHS, the Rainbooms, King Daydream, and the two remaining knight stooges as their necks have been stretched down due to their bodies falling down into the trap door. And their necks/heads have now been falling back down so they can get their bodies back. (Connor's on the left falling down into the trap door leaving his neck up and falling back down so he can get his body back, and Georgia's on the right falling down into the trap door leaving her neck up and falling back down so she can get her body back). And we cut to down into the cellar where the trap door leads them, and because of falling down into the trap door, everybody/everyone made a dog pile on each other and Nightmare Hyde looked down an then with an evil look on his evil/ugly looking grin/smug on his face.

"Now I have all of you." said Nightmare Hyde as he looked down on them at the same time. And everyone and I do mean everyone looked up at Nightmare Hyde. (Connor's on the lower middle looking up at Nightmare Hyde, and Georgia's on the lower right looking up at Nightmare Hyde by turning her head to the left at the same time). And Nightmare Hyde turned his head to the left, and he turned his eyes/pupils to the left at the same time. "Owen!" he said. And the door opened to the left where the door ring is on the left side of the door, and we see Owen still wearing his armor. Meaning he's no longer wearing his Frankenstein mask/as his disguise to help him hide from Nightmare Hyde at the same time. And he appears to be normal as always. "Do your stuff!" he also added a few short/little words into his sentence at the same time. Then Owen turned his whole/entire body to the right with a glare on his chubby/little face and to everyone's shock a Nightmare Hyde on the back of his head while that alter ego Hyde turned his eyes/pupils to the right so he can see everyone/everybody at the same time.

"Nnnnaaaauuuggggghhh! It's Owen Hyde!" yelled everyone in shock as they saw their friend Owen having a Hyde on the back of his head. And Owen Hyde grabbed King Nightmare's red hot atomic pepper with his right/Owen's left hand, and he uses Owen's extendo spell and sprinkled the red hot atomic pepper on top/above everyone with his right/Owen's left hand, and everyone/everybody began closing their eyes so the red hot atomic pepper won't get into their eyes. And then, "Achoo!" everyone/everybody sneezed as they leaned back and leaned forward. (Connor's on the left sneezing his brains out, and Georgia's on the right sneezing her brains out). And then lightning covered everyone's/everybody's faces and purple smoke began covering everyone's/everybody/s faces. And the smoke clears out and everyone/everybody looks okay as they looked at the fourth wall with smiles on their faces.

"It didn't work." said Connor with a smile on his face as he places his hands on his right and left hips at the same time.

"Heh, that's what you think." said a gruesome voice where everyone's/everybody's smiles turned into shocking looks on their faces. And Connor removed his helmet with both of his right and left hands, and he lifted up his helmet and he turned his entire body to the left we see much to everyone's/everybody/s shock we see an Owen Hyde on the back of his head while that alter ego turned his eyes/pupils to the left so he can see him. And Connor grabbed the Owen Hyde alter ego with his left hand/arm and rubbed on it at the same time.

"Yikes! A Connor hair cut, and a banana brain!" said/yelled Connor in a shocked manner as he puts down his left hand/arm down at the same time.

"Rrraaauurrrggghhhhh!" roared the Owen Hyde alter ego. Then Georgia laughed at him six times and pointed her right index finger to mock him.

"Hyde's formula worked on Connor but not on me." she said with a smile on her face as she puts down her right hand/arm/index finger at the same time.

"Grr! That's what you think fuzz head!" yelled a gruesome voice, and she removed her helmet with both of her right and left hands, and she lifted up her helmet and she turned her whole/entire body to the right we see much to everyone's/everybody's shock we see a Connor Hyde on the back of her head while the alter ego turned his eyes/pupils to the right so he can see her. And Georgia grabbed her hair with her right hand/arm and lifted up, and she turned her eyes/pupils to the left so she can see that Hyde alter ego at the same time. "Rooaarrr!" roared the Connor Hyde/alter ego with one little word into his sentence that he added. And then everyone/everybody has a Hyde alter ego on the back of their heads, starting with King Daydream, the Rainbooms, and the students of Canterlot High School/CHS.

"We gotta stop Hyde and get outta here!" yelled everyone/everybody in shock as they've been expose to that red hot atomic pepper formula that King Nightmare created due to the last fourteen defeats by the three modern/medieval stooges. (Connor's on the left saying/asking the same line as he looked at the others with a shocking expression on his face/smug, Georgia's on the middle putting her arm/hand down and saying/asking the same line as she looked at the others with a shocking expression on her face/smug, and the last but/one is Owen and he's on the right saying/asking the same line as he looked at the others with a shocking expression on his face/smug). Then their entire bodies have been turned to the right/left due to the Hyde alter ego's on the back of their heads, as they looked at the fourth wall with sinister smiles/looks on their faces.

"That's what they think!" yelled/said the Hyde alter ego's with sinister smiles/looks on their faces, as they laughed sinisterlly/evilly. And they used their left/everyone's/everybody/s right arm/hand and grabbed the back of their collars and lifted them up and they all turned to the left.

"This is ridiculous!" screeched/yelled everyone/everybody in anguish as they've been lifted up by their Hyde alter ego's at the same time.

Meanwhile everyone/everybody is at the dungeon by being chained on the wall while being hanged on their wrists at the same time. As they turned their heads the left/right, they saw Nightmare Hyde at the dungeon door with an evil/villainous smirk on his face because of placing everyone/everybody in the jail/prison/dungeon.

"Our revenge is complete." yelled/said Nightmare Hyde as he laughs evilly/maniacally as he closes his eyes at the same time, and he closed the door with his left/King Nightmare's right hand at the same time.

"We gotta find an antidote!" screeched/screamed/yelled Georgia at Owen as she turned her eyes/pupils to the left so she can see his big brother at the same time, while the Connor Hyde alter ego turned his eyes/pupils to the right so she can keep an eye on her.

"To get them monkey faces off our backs!" screamed/screeched/yelled Owen at Georgia as he turned his eyes/pupils to the right so he can see his little sister at the same time, while the Nightmare Hyde alter ego turned his eyes/pupils to the right so he can keep an eye on him.

"Right!" agreed Connor as he turned his head to the left and he turned his eyes/pupils to the left so he can see his little brother and his little sister at the same time, while the Owen Hyde alter ego turned his eyes/pupils to the right so he can keep an eye on him. "Use the Owen chemical set spell." he added/ordered his last six words into his sentence as he glared at him at the same time. Then he concentrated his magic with his right/Nightmare Hyde's left arm/hand to try to conjure the spell. And he conjured the Owen chemical set spell, and he concentrated even harder with all of his might by mixing with the other chemicals with a stupid little smile/grin on his stupid smell/stupid little face. And after he's done mixing the chemicals the finished chemical began started to shake because of the little itsy bitsy bubbles floating around with a little electricity and lightning and it jumps around a bit. And the three of them poured the antidote onto their heads with their left/Hyde alter ego's right hands. And then **BOOM** and lightning covered their entire bodies/faces, and purple smoke began to cover their bodies/faces. And the purple smoke clears out the three modern/medieval stooges looked at the fourth wall with smiles on their faces. (Connor's on the left being hunged up on the wall, Georgia's on the middle being hunged up on the wall, and the last but not least. Owen's on the right being hunged up on the wall). "Turn your backs to the others, and show'em it worked." he also added a few small/little words into his sentence. And they turned to the left, and on their backside of their heads are the three stooges that are on them. (Moe Howards's on the right with the backside of Connor's head with a smile on his face, Larry Fine's on the middle with the backside of Georgia's head with a smile on his face, and Curly Howard's on the right with a backside of Owen's head with a smile on his face).

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." laughed Curly Howard.

Meanwhile Owen tried again as Connor and Georgia turned their eyes/pupils to the left as they glared at their stupid little/big brother at the same time, while Owen turned his eyes/pupils to the right so he can see them glaring at him at the same time.

"Try again meat head!" he growled at Owen for giving them the wrong antidote to get rid of their Hyde alter egos that created the three stooges alter egos by a mistake. Then Owen concentrated on mixing the chemicals again with a smile on his chubby little/small little/face. And they once again poured the second antidote with their left/;the three stooge's right hands/arms. And then **BOOM** and lightning covered their entire bodies/faces, and purple smoke began to cover their entire bodies/faces. And the purple smoke clears out the three modern/medieval stooges bodies has been turned around and we see that there is no Hyde alter egos or the three stooges alter egos as they rubbed their heads with their left hands/arms at the same time.

"It worked! We got rid of them!" screeched/screamed/shouted/yelled/said Georgia in excitement as they turned their entire/whole bodies to the right with smiles on their faces as Connor and Owen turned their eye's/pupils to the left/right so they can see their little sister at the same time.

"Now undo those chains." yelled Connor as he gave them the order to unlocked the chains on their wrists/and feet. First they unlocked the chains from their wrists, and they unlocked the chains from their feet with the unlocking spell they conjured, and they unlocked the chains that they've been locked on their wrists and on their feet. And because/due of the unlocking the wrists and legs chain they fell down and crashed landed on the ground. (Connor's on the left laying down on his stomach with a dazed look on his face, Georgia's on the middle lying down on her back with a dazed look on her face, and Owen's on the right lying down on his back with a dazed look on his face).

Meanwhile, back at King Nightmare's laboratory. Everyone's/everybody's got their Hyde alter egos removed and they are now inside the laboratory of the evil King Nightmare himself.

"Now to stop King Nightmare with the hula Hyde hoop spell." said Connor as he grabbed his sword with his left arm/hand, as he looked at his siblings, and best friends with a smiling/sinister grin on his smugging/scary looking face since he turned his head to the right so he can see then at the same time. )Owen's on the left looking at his big brother, Georgia's on the middle looking at her big brother, and Connor's on the right looking at his siblings and friends while holding his sword with his left arm/hand at the same time). And he turned his head to the left, and he now grabbed his sword with his right arm/hand by grabbing the sword with both of his right/left hands at the same time. "Okay King Nightmare. The jigs up!" Connor added a few little words into his sentence and conjured the hula Hyde hoop by swinging his sword to the left, like a baseball/little league/big league player swinging a home run. And the hula Hyde hoop has been conjured as it began spinning to the left as it's trying/to catch King Nightmare and Nightmare Hyde. And once the hula Hyde hoop caught King Nightmare and Nightmare Hyde they began starting to spin on the left, and a couple of test tubes, and soft/couch/chair springs are starting to scatter all over the place/laboratory three times. And we cut to see King Nightmare's castle where the screen began to shake at random, and fireworks are coming out the windows. And we cut back to the inside of the laboratory of King Nightmare has everyone/everybody is shaking because of it. (Connor's on the left being shaked, Owen's on the middle being shaked, and Georgia's on the right being shaked). "Yikes!" screeched/screamed/yelled/said Connor in shock as he added one frightening word into his sentence. "We started the Canterot City earthquake!" screeched/screamed/yelled/said Connor in a very, very, very, very, very frightful manner as he added a few tiny little itsy bisty words into his sentence. And because of the first Canterlot City earthquake they sank into the ground leaving their heads up/stuck into the surface.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." yelled Owen as he did his most famous Curly Howard woo, woo, woo's while everyone/everybody turned their heads to the left/right as they glared at him for being stupid at the same time.


	23. Chapter 23

The Knight Stooges

In Knight Stooges and the Seven Dwarfs

In Nightmare's castle, King Nightmare is gonna tell Slice and Dice how awesome he is. (Slice is on the left bowing at King Nightmare, and Dice is on the right bowing at King Nightmare).

"Slice and Dice. Who's…making all that racket!" he yelled just as he's about to say 'who's the fairest of them all' as he turned his head to the left so he can see who is making all that racket. "Who's building a mansion next door?" asked King Nightmare so he can see the now being built mansion right next door to his castle.

"Princess Snow White." Said Slice as he told Nightmare about Princess Snow White.

"Snow White!" yelled King Nightmare in shock as he heard the name Snow White. "Never, I'll not have a condominium mansion next door! I shall put Snow White to sleep for a hundred years, with my magical baked apple!" he said as he griped his left arm in anger and he laughed at his new diabolical plan.

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep, Applejack is selling her apples outside of the academy with the knight stooges on her side. (Connor's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"On your toes banana brains here comes a customer." Ordered Connor to his younger siblings. Then King Nightmare appeared wearing a cloak while he grabbed a basket with his left hand.

"I'll need on apple." Said Nightmare as he placed one index finger in the air, then Connor gave a red apple to him and he placed it into a basket.

"That'll be five cents." Said Connor.

"Put it on my bill!" yelled Nightmare as he turned his entire body to the right to walk away, then they glared at him as he walked away.

"Hmm, an eating run artist huh." Said Georgia as they glared at him at the same time.

Later King Nightmare poured a sleeping potion on the apple with an evil grin on his face has he laughed evilly at the same time. And King Nightmare brought the sleeping apple on the plate to the stooges and said.

"Could you children deliver this gist to Snow White." Said King Nightmare as he gave the sleeping apple to the stooges.

"Sure mister." Said Owen as he now holds the sleeping apple.

"Thank you." Said King Nightmare as he turned his entire body to the left to walk away with a sinister smile on his face.

Meanwhile Snow White is having a conversation with her father, she has black hair, skin as white as snow, red ruby lips. And she wears a blue shirt, yellow dress, and black shoes.

"Why don't you head to a wishing well, and someday your Prince Charming can come along and carry you off into his mansion." Said her father.

"And spend the rest of my life cleaning a hundred and eighty rooms, no thanks Daddy I'm staying in the real estate business." Said Snow White as she told her father that she's staying in the real estate business, which causes her father to glare and crosses his arms together. (his left arm is on the bottom, and his right arm is on the top).

"Kids. Better she should start out in the junk business like I did." Her father said as he lifted his elbows in a gesture form and he turned his entire body to the right to walk away. Then the stooges with the sleeping apple in Owen's hands. (Connor's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"A royal gift, from a kind man from our apple stand." Said Owen as he handed the sleeping apple to Snow White.

"Oh! Thank you." Snow White said as she grabbed the sleeping apple with her left hand, and she took a bite of it, and she groaned and she fell down as she is now asleep.

"Yigh, that apple put her to sleep!" Georgia said as she and Owen turned their heads to the left so they can see Connor in shock.

"What do we do now Connor?" asked Owen as he asked Connor about it.

"We do some medieval research, this fantasy book should tell us what's going on." Said Connor as he opened a fairy tale book with his left hand and started to turn the pages with his left hand while he holds the fairy the book with his right hand as he's trying to do some research on the fairy tale book. "Here it is, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." He said in excellence. Then he started to read it out loud until he starts to see the other page of the book which makes him shock.

"Yikes! It says here, that the Evil Queen put her asleep for a hundred years!" yelled Connor in shock as he read the fairy tale book about Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs while Georgia and Owen turned their heads to the left so the can see Connor in shock.

"We gotta wake her!" yelled Georgia in shock.

"Use the medieval wake up call spell." Said Connor as he placed the fairy tale book under his left arm and uses his right index finger in the air. Then they used their weapons and they summoned the spell which turned out to be instruments which will cause, Snow White to wake up, (Owen's on the left, Georgia's on the middle, and Connor's on the right), but it didn't work since she's on the right side of the stooges. Then King Nightmare, Slice and Dice appeared, then Slice grabbed Snow White and they turned their entire bodies to the left to walk away while Slice carried her off. Then the stooges turned their heads to the left so they can see Snow White which causes them to do this.

"Nnnnaaauuugghh!" yelled the stooges in shock that Snow White has been kidnapped. Then they saw King Nightmare and his two minions with Snow White being carried by Slice.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor as he pointed his left index finger up in the air while Owen and Georgia watched with smiles on their faces. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right). Then they grabbed their miniballs pressed the buttons, and magic came out of the miniballs and it covered them. And once the magic has cleared away they are now in their armors.

"Knight stooges away!" they yelled half of their battlecry, but before they can do the woo, woo, woo's they've been stopped by another magical aura.

"Wait!" Then they turned their heads to the right so they can see who stopped them and told them to wait. And we cut to see Princess Twilight Sparkle in human form as she placed her front hands on her hips while she glared at them at the same time, and she said. "Are you going in armor without an order from me." She said.

"Gosh Twilight what are you doing in person, without the magic portal?" asked Owen in confusion as he pointed his right index finger at her in confusion.

"This school doesn't have a magic portal banana brain!" yelled Twilight that Crystal Prep doesn't have a magic portal to Equestria. "Now, someone has put Snow White to sleep with a poison baked apple, find her and wake her!" she ordered the stooges as she crossed her arms. (her right arm is on the bottom, and her left arm is on the top).

Meanwhile the knight stooges are looking for Snow White with the guidance of the fairy tale book that Connor is holding and reading it at the same time.

"The Seven Dwarfs helped to save Snow White." said Connor as he read a Snow White page. But without nowhere where they're looking, but bump into the home of the Seven Dwarfs, then they read the ascription on it which read the Seven Dwarfs. And the stooges went into the home of the Seven Dwarfs, and in the home of the Seven Dwarfs is a new ind of version of the Seven Dwarfs. "You guys the Seven Dwarfs?" asked Connor if their the Seven Dwarfs.

"You were expecting maybe the 7D. I'm Grumpy, Sneezy Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Doc, and Dopey." said Grumpy as he introduced himself and the rest of the 7D as he pointed his left thumb to the other 6D.

*Whistle* Dopey whistled.

"You gotta help us save Snow White." said Connor as he told the 7D that they need help to save Snow White while he raises his left hand at the same time.

"You driven us man. We fix chariots." said Grumpy in concern about this.

"But they don't make chariots anymore." said Georgia as she raises her arms as she told them that people don't make chariots anymore.

"We know that, in the meantime we're practicing fixing trucks. Show'em your stuff boys." said Grumpy as he told the other 6D to show the stooges on practicing fixing trucks while he pointed his left thumb on the back at the same time. Then the other 6D are fixing the truck, Happy is checking the tires, Sleepy's fixing the door, Bashful's checking the bumper sticker, and Dopey's checking the steering wheel. "Dopey can start the engine in five seconds flat." he said as he raises his left hand showing the stooges at what the other 6D are doing and he put his left hand down while the stooges looked at in concern. Then the truck has been started and it ran over the 7D's home and it came toppling down on them, and their heads popped out of the rubble of the 7D's home.

"Scratch the Seven Dwarfs Connor. They're dumber than we are." said Owen as he turned his head to the right so he can see Connor as he told him that the 7D are dumber than them.

Meanwhile the stooges once again looked up at the fairy tale book to see what happens next on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"It says here, the cute cuddly lovable creatures of the forest, helped to save the princess." said Connor as he kept reading the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as their guide to save Snow White.

"Now all we got to do is make contact with those cute cuddly lovable creatures of the forest." said Georgia as she told them that they have to make contact with the cute cuddly lovable creatures of the forest in order to save Snow White. As she say's that, three wolves tip-toed behind them and they jumped at them forming a fight smoke as they bark, growl, and snarled at the same time. And once the fight smoke cleared up the wolves took their armor leaving nothing but barrels to wear. (Georgia's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Owen's on the right). Then Owen groaned in anguish as he turned his head to the left so he can see the fourth wall and said.

"So much for the cute cuddly lovable creatures of the forest." said Owen in anguish as they scratched the cute cuddly lovable creatures of the forest on their list.

Meanwhile at Nightmare's castle the stooges are at the front gate of King Nightmare's castle.

"It say's the Evil Queen has a magic mirror. So we get the mirror and maybe it'll tell us how to save Snow White." said Connor as he continue to read the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as their only guidance to save Snow White.

"Yeah, only how do we get inside his castle?" asked Georgia in confusion as she told Connor about the situation on helping Snow White.

"With medieval strength." said Connor as he used a new kind of spell that the castle moved backwards, and the stooges are now walking on the castles walls since it now has been backwards thanks to Connor's new spell. (Owen's on the left, Georgia's on the middle, and Connor's on the right). "Easy as walking up a wall." he said as he turned his head to the right so he can see his siblings with a proud smile on his face. (Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right). "Follow ma and,-" he said as he told his siblings to follow him. But before he can finish his sentence to complete it. But not knowing where they're going, they fell down ina window.

"Nnnnnaaauuugghh!" they yelled as they crashed into different objects while they're falling down at the same time. Then the stooges, King Nightmare, Slice and Dice, and many furniture's came falling down out of the window since the castle is backwards. Then we see the now sleeping Snow White sleeping on a bed with the animals, King Daydream, the Rainbooms, and the CHS student body stand by her side, and then we here a loud crash and on the right side of the bed we see King Nightmare's furniture and his magic mirror. Then the stooges got their heads out of the furniture with smiles on their faces because they got King Nightmare's mirror. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"Hey look! We got the magic mirror." said Owen as they finally got the magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" he asked at King Nightmare's magic mirror. Then Princess Twilight Sparkle appear still in human form glaring at him and pointing her left index finger at him and said.

"Not you banana brain!" said Princess Twilight at Owen who is shocked that she appear on King Nightmare's magic mirror.

"Nnaaauugghh!" yelled Owen in shock.

"I see you found Snow White. Now wake her!" ordered Princess Twilight to the stooges to wake Snow White.

"It says the princess has to be kissed to wake her up." said Connor as he read the final page of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as he quirked his left eyebrow up at the same time.

"Oh, boy!" yelled the boys as their about to kiss the sleeping Snow White to wake her up.

"Not you banana brains, him." said Princess Twilight Sparkle to the boys, and she turned her entire body to the left and pointed her right index finger at him who is supposed to kiss Snow White. Then the boys turned their heads to the right/left so they can see who's supposed to kiss Snow White.

"I'm Prince Ferdinand, it says here I'm supposed to kiss Snow White." said Prince Ferdinand as he read his own fairy tale book and putting it away. Prince Ferdinand wears a blue suit, blue pants, and blue shoes and he's on his very own horse. Then Prince Ferdinand walked toward the sleeping Snow White and he leaned forward her and kissed her, and then she woke up and then she wrapped her arms around Prince Ferdinand's neck in joy.

"Prince Ferdinand, I knew if I build a mansion next door to an old castle next to a queen she put me to sleep and you'd fined me. See it says so right on page fifty." said Snow White as she grabbed the Prince's own fairy tale book from his as they both read the final chapter together and holding the fairy tale book together at the same time.

"Fools!" yelled King Nightmare as he pointed at the stooges. (Connor's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right). "For what you did, I shall turn you into toads!" he yelled at them as he told them that he'll turn them into toads. Then Slice and Dice fired some lasers so they can turn them into toads. (Slice is on the left, and Dice is on the right).

"Use the reflector spell." ordered Connor as they use their weapons which conjured three mirrors while they glared at them at the same time. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right). Which causes the lasers to reflect the blasts and the lasers are heading right at them.

"No, no!" yelled Nightmare in shock as the laser's hit Slice and Dice and they've been turned into toads.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit." they croaked and they retreated into the sunset. Then we see Prince Ferdinand and Snow White riding on Prince Ferdinand's horse with a happy smile on their faces. (Prince Ferdinand is on the left, and Snow White is on the right).

"Kind a gets you, right here." said Princess Twilight Sparkle as she dries her left and right tears with a tissue that is on her left hand, and places her right hand on her heart while she's at the left side of the stooges at the same time. (Owen's on the left, Georgia's on the middle, and Connor's on the right). As the stooges are also in tears. But Owen accidently toppled the magic mirror that he's holding with his right hand since he didn't know he accidently pushed it with his right hand. Then they turned their heads to the right so they can see the now destroyed magic mirror in shock, and then they turned their heads back to the left so they can see while they're running at the same time.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." yelled the stooges as their running into the sunset, as Princess Twilight is chasing them into the sunset with the magic mirror's frame on her at the same time.


	24. Chapter 24

The Knight Stooges

In King Kong

At Uninhabited Island, King Nightmare has docked his ship on the right side of the island.

"On that island, is the biggest beast on earth. And with my giant hybrid banana, I King Nightmare will capture him." Said King Nightmare as Slice took control of the crane that contains a giant hybrid banana which summoned a giant gorilla, and his name is King Kong. Then Kong awed at it and licked his lips to the right and just as he's about to grab the banana with his right hand it went back to the ship, then Kong went after it since he's trying to catch it with his right hand. Then they got King Kong as he's enjoying his banana with his right hand as the ship is heading back to Canterlot City.

Later that night Nightmare's ship has been docked as the crane grabbed another giant banana while King Nightmare laughed evilly at the same time.

"Only I have giant banana's to make King Kong obey my every command." He said as he's trying to boss around Kong, as the crane that now carries the giant banana to Kong as he's excited to eat another one. As he's just about to eat it with his right hand so he can grab it, it yet again went back to the ship which causes him to stand up straight, then King Nightmare ran right toward him so he can order him at the same time. "Sit!" ordered King Nightmare as he pointed his right index finger at him, then Kong sits while he looked down at King Nightmare at the same time. "Lie down!" Then Kong lied down. "Roll over!" Then Kong rolled over as he turned his head to the right he can see King Nightmare at the same time. "Fetch!" said King Nightmare as the crane that holds the giant banana giving it to Kong, then Kong walked toward it and then he grabbed it with his right hand. And then he squeezed it and the banana launched right into his mouth as he enjoyed yet another banana.

"Go my pet, bring me riches." Ordered King Nightmare as he ordered Kong to rob the Canterlot City bank. Then King Kong took the entire bank building and he turned his entire body to the right so he can bring the loot to King Nightmare, and once he brought it back Kong shook it so the money can fall down. Then King Nightmare laughed evilly.

Meanwhile in the morning at the supermarket, the stooges are shopping for groceries.

"One dozen eggs, one ripe tomato." Said Georgia as he read the grocery list that she's holding with both of her hands. (Georgia's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Owen's on the right as he's holding a basket with his right hand as he picked up some eggs with his left hand). And then Owen uses his left hand so he can poke at a tomato to see if it's ripe and he poked at another tomato to see if it's ripe and he dove into the tomato pyramid and he grabbed a ripe tomato, and so he pulled it out which causes the tomato pyramid to collapse right on top of the stooges, and then their heads pops out of the now scattered tomatoes with a little tomato stain that is on Connor and Georgia's left cheeks. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"Gee Connor, how did you get the ketchup on your face?" asked Owen as he smiled at Connor with a stupid smile on his face.

"When I ketchup with you, you." Growled Connor as he raises his arms so he can strangle Owen, while Georgia uses her right hand to try to restrain him. And Owen turned his entire body to the right so he can run away from Connor and Connor is chasing him while Georgia is trying to restrain him.

"Nnnaaauugghh!" yelled Owen as he's being chased by Connor while Georgia is trying to restrain him, then they crashed.

"Look!" said Owen as he told the others to look. Then a watermelon seed came out of the chopped up watermelon then magic came out of the watermelon seed then it covered the chopped up watermelon, then Princess Twilight Sparkle appeared in a funny way like she has black head zits.

"Uh-oh! It's Princess Twilight!" alerted Georgia.

"You gotta stop worrying so much Twilight, it's making your face breakout." Said Owen to Twilight as he got a chopped up watermelon on his head due to the crash.

"King Nightmare has captured a 20-story gorilla and trained it to steal the city clean. Stop them!" she ordered them to stop King Nightmare and King Kong from stealing the city clean.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor as he pointed his left index finger at a door so they can change into their armors. Then they headed to a door which turned out to be a freezer, and they went inside, shut the door closed, and the magic light appeared, and when the door is opened they are now in their armor trapped in blocks of ice and Connor pointed his right index finger into the air as he turned his head to the left so he can see the fourth wall at the same time.

(Connor) "Bbbbbrrrrr. Knight S-Stooges.

(Connor, Owen, and Georgai) "Away!" Then they crashed turning the three blocks of ice that they're trapped into ice cubes, then their heads pop up chattering their teeth due to the cold thanks to the ice cubes that their in.

(Owen) "Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo." They yelled their battle cry since the ice cubes got them all shivering.

Meanwhile the stooges are looking at the building on the middle side so they can find Kong.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find a 20-story ape." said Connor as he told them that it shouldn't be too hard to find Kong.

"Yeah, all we gotta do is go to the twentieth floor and get an apes eye view. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." said Owen as he made a joke while he placed his right hand on his hip and raises his left arm up, and puts them down again at the same time. Then they went into the twentieth floor building so they can find Kong, but Kong appeared on the middle side of the building. Then he uses his right index finger and he pushed a window down, and he lowered his right arm down and he moved forward to get a closer look as he glared at it at the same time. And we cut to see the stooges coming out of the elevator so they can find Kong. (Connor's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"Let's take a look out of that window." said Connor as they walked over to the window to see Kong. And we cut to see Kong closing his eyes and opening his mouth to confuse them at the same time. Then the stooges walked over to Kong's mouth unbeknowest that Kong's already there. "Not a sign of that big gorilla." he said as he uses his left hand to grab Kong's lower teeth, and uses his right hand to cover his eyes so he can get a better look at the same time.

"That's because the windows filthy." said Owen as he placed his hands on his hips. Then he uses his frail to conjure a cleaning spell that is a wet wash cloth, and then he squeezed it so the leftover water can ring out and then he washes Kong's left lower fang. But then Kong closes his teeth together to trap the wet wash cloth, then Owen groaned trying to pull it out at the same time. "Hey Connor! My rags stuck." said Owen as he turned his head to the left so he can see them, and he turned his head back to the right so he can get his wash rag back. Then they tried to pull them out by grabbing eachother's waists. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right). Then they pull back as they groaned, but Kong pulled back as he groaned, then the stooges pulled back again as they groaned again, but Kong pulled back again as he groaned again, then the stooges pulled back again as they groaned again, then finally Kong pulled the entire stooges back again as he groaned again out of the window and into Kong's mouth. And in Kong's mouth, the stooges used their flash light spell to see where they are. (Connor's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"Where are we?" asked Owen as he told them where are we.

"Beats me?" said Connor also in confusion.

"Look a tunnel." said Georgia as she pointed her right index finger at Kong's throat that's supposed to be a tunnel. Then they went inside his throat so they can get out of Kong. Then outside of Kong's head, he heard noises coming from his head when his head started to shake and blinks his eyes three times.

"I see a light ahead." said Connor as he told the others that he saw a light which turned out to be Kong's right ear.

"Lead the way." said Owen as he told Connor to lead the way out of Kong's right ear. Then Kong uses his right hand and smacked his right earn fifteen times so he can shut them up. And we cut back to the inside of Kong, the stooges have been bounced up and down due to Kong smacking his ear fifteen times.

"Nnnnaaaauuugghhh! An earthquake!" yelled Connor as he thinks it's an earthquake. And once they've fall down they got back up and ran away so they can get out of Kong. "Let's get outta here where it's safe!" said Connor as he told the others that they got to get out of Kong where it's supposed to be safe. Then outside of Kong, he turned his pupils to the right so they can see who's coming out of his right ear, then the stooges halted on Kong's right ear a little too closely as they yelled.

"Nnnnaaaauuuggghhh!" they yelled in shock as they froze right on the inside of Kong's right ear. Then Kong uses his right hand and smacks his right ear again, as he blinked again. Then we cut back to the inside of Kong, we see the stooges rolling down in the inside of Kong forward.

(Connor, Owen, and Georgia) "Nnnaauuoooghh!"

(Owen) "Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" then one be one they bounced on Kong's tongue as they started, inside Kong's mouth.

"We're in some kind of big room." said Connor as he told the others that they're supposed to be in a big room, which turned out to be Kong's mouth. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right). "I'll find out where we are." he said as he told them that he'll find out where they are. Then Connor jumped on Kong's lower left fang and he looked up so he can see what building they which turned out to be, as usual Kong which shocked him as he know what it really is.

"It's not a room. It's not a building. It's King Kong!" yelled Connor as he finally know what it is, which turned out to be King Kong. And just as Kong was about to close his mouth, Connor did what any brave knight would do. He jumped back into Kong's mouth as he finally closed his mouth so they wouldn't escape. And then he put his left index finger on the bottom of his nostrils and then he did this.

"A-A-Achoo!" Kong sneezed as he removed his left index finger from the bottom of his nostrils. And we now see the stooges being roughly pushed by Kong's sneeze as they're trying their best not to get launched due to Kong's sneeze. *(Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right). Then they've been launched.

"Nnnnaaauuuggghh!" they yelled in fright. Then they grabbed a nearby satellite which causes them to spin around a couple of times as they've finally stop as they are now tangled into their own armor thanks to the satellite that they grabbed. (Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right).

Later that night, the stooges are on the middle of the giant boulder that's beside them on the left side of them. They came up with a new plan to capture Kong.

"Why do I always have to be the gorilla Connor?" asked Owen as he told Connor about being the gorilla.

"'Cause you act like a gorilla, think like a gorilla, _and_ look like a gorilla." said Connor as he placed a female gorilla mask on Owen which resembles Owen's, which Connor is right. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right). "The instant movie camera spell never fails." he said as he conjured a movie camera as he placed his right eye into it. Then Owen did some fashion poses like placing his right hand on his head and placing his left back hand on his left hip, placing his right back hand on his right hip as he oinked two times, and placed his left hand on his head as he oinked two times. Then Connor put away his right eye as the film started to cover him, then he checked the film with his right index finger and thumb.

"Perfect exposure." said Connor with a smile on his face. Then he pushed the button with his left index finger which causes the film to be sent back into the movie camera. Then Connor turned his entire body to the right so he can aim the camera right, then the projection hit the giant boulder. Then the film began as it ran the scene from before. And then another scene where he placed his left hand on his left hip as he waved his right hand.

"Yoo-hoo! Kongy Wongy." Then Kong appeared from the buildings as he awed and smiled while he sticks his tongue to the right side of his lip while he gawked at the film at the same time, and he began to walk toward the film as he falls for it. "I dream, of Kongy with the dark brown hair." then Kong hugged the big boulder and starts giving a couple of smooches which causes it to crack from multiple cracks. And because of his enormous strength the boulder began to be demolished into little boulders as smoke began to appear. Then the stooges' heads popped out of the rubble by the little boulders from the big boulder.

"Yes sir Connor, that was one of your _boulder_ ideas. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." joked Owen as Connor glared at him at the same time.

The next day, the stooges has to come up with something to stop King Kong before Princess Twilight appears. (Georgia's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Owen's on the right).

"What are you doing now Connor?" asked Georgia in confusion as he raises her shoulders in confrontation while Owen placed his front hands on his hips, and Connor turned his pupils to the right so he can see Georgia at the same time.

"Contacting Twilight, before Twilight contacts us." said Connor as he told Georgia that he's gonna contact Twilight before Twilight contacts the stooges. "Let's do this." he said. Then he conjured the mirror that Connor is now holding with his left hand, then magic appeared on the mirror then Twilight appeared looking angry as usual. And just as he's about to explain it to Twilight as he placed his right hand on his right hip with a smile on his face, but Twilight said.

"Capture Kong, or I'll give your armors to the skatebirds!" yelled Twilight as she gave the stooges a warning which both shocked the stooges due to her yell and dumbfounded the stooges of the warning, which causes Georgia to place her front hands on her hips, Connor to glare and changes down to look at the mirror from his left hand in dumbfoundment, and Owen to place his hands on his hips at the same time.

Meanwhile, King Nightmare is on Kong's head looking over a very tall building.

"To the top Kong! To show them the city is mine." said Nightmare as he ordered Kong to climb to the building as Kong turned his head slightly up to the left so he can look at King Nightmare and back to the building again, while King Nightmare raises his left arm and puts down his left arm, then raises both of his arms at the same time. As just Kong is climbing on to the building, we see the stooges getting more worried than ever.

"What do we do now Connor?" asked Georgia in confusion as she told Connor what their next plan is.

"We'll tie Kong down, with the never fail gullible guliver gimmerck." said Connor as he pointed his right index finger into the air and placed it back on his hip. (Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right). And they conjured a rope spell thanks to their weapons, which causes them to be wrapped on Kong's waist. Then they used the ropes and tied them onto a fire hydrant then they did the next fire hydrant, and the next one, and the next one. Then once they're done tying the knots onto the fire hydrants they dust they're hands off with proud smiles on their faces. (Connor's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"Those knots oughtta hold him." said Connor with a proud smile on his face. Then we see Kong trying to get on top of the building, and then he roared as he's struggling to get on top of the building that King Nightmare ordered him to. As they placed their right and left hands on the fire hydrant, they've been launched.

"Nnnnnaaaauuuuggghhh!" yelled the stooges as they've been launched into the air from the fire hydrant. Then multiple fire hydrants have been launched due to the stooges' knot tying gimmick. And because of it King Nightmare and King Kong have been launched due to the water from the multiple fire hydrants that the stooges used to trap Kong. Then they've all been launched back to Uninhabited Island where King Kong belongs.

Later Kong is enjoying yet another giant banana with his left hand as he ate it at the same time.

"Keep planting your hybrid banana seeds Nightmare! King Kong as an ape sized appetite.


	25. Chapter 25

The Knight Stooges

In Punk in the Beanstalk

At the knight stooges' castle.

"Did you fertilize the bean plan yet Owen?" asked Connor to Owen about the bean plant. And we cut to see the two other knight stooges sitting down in their respectable chairs reading their respectable books. (Georgia's on the left sitting on her chair and holding her book with both of her hands, and Connor's on the right laying down on his chair and holding a book with his left hand).

"I'm mixing the fertilizer now Connor." Said Owen as he's just about to mix the fertilizer. And we moved to the right we see Owen behind the table with ingredients to mix the fertilizer as started his own tune. "One carton of super vitamin." He said as he poured a box of super vitamin with his right hand and it fizzed purple as Owen groaned. (the carton of super vitamin is on the right side of the table).

"One crate of yeast." He said as he poured a bag of yeast in it with both of his hands, and he threw it away to the left. (the bag of yeast is on the left side of the table). "Super concentrated fertilizer." He said as he grabbed a bottle of super concentrated fertilizer with both of his hands from the right side of the table and he looked at it with a smile on his face.

"Use one drop to a gallon of water." He read. "Hmm, if one drop to a gallon will make it grow, one gallon to a quart should make it leap." Said Owen as he turned his head to the left so he can see the fourth wall and he quirked his left eyebrow up. And he poured the entire bottle into the cup as he groaned, and the cup exploded which causes the empty super concentrated fertilizer out of Owen's hands. And he moved to the right as he wiggled his hands. "Nnnnaaauugh!" he screamed. Then the cup began to fly around in a double loop to the right and it landed on a baby beanstalk, and it started to grow rapidly so rapidly it wrapped around Owen.

"Help!" he cried for help.

"What's eating that bean brain now?" asked Connor as his relaxation has been interrupted. Than the vines of the beanstalk began to wrap around Connor. "Nnnaaaauuughh!" he cried in shock.

"Yikes, it's a giant beanstalk!" said Georgia as she's trying to prevent the vines from wrapping her up. And we cut to see the castle's windows being burst from the beanstalk, and castle crumbled down and the beanstalk is running loose. Then the stooges' heads popped out of the rubble. (Georgia's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Owen's on the right). Then they looked to the right and looked to the left to see the now destroyed castle.

"Now look what you've done you, you punk in the beanstalk!" yelled Connor at Owen as the beanstalk's vines are starting to wrap the buildings of Canterlot City. Then a giant bean pod appeared to the stooges.

"Open the bean pod you bean brain!" yelled the recognizable voice. Then Owen opened the giant bean pod with his right hand and it revealed to be a small bean.

"Uh-oh! It's Princess Twilight. I-I-I mean Princess Twilight!" alerted Georgia in the wrong way but quickly changed it to the right way. Then magic came out of the small bean and it landed on one of the giant beanstalk's vine and Princess Twilight Sparkle appeared.

"Unknown, insidious villains have attacked the city." Said Twilight

"Leave it to us Twilight, we'll attack'em, whack'em, and smack'em." Said Owen as he began to flex his muscles with a smile on his face.

"They've unleashed a giant beanstalk, and turned the city into a green beaned jungle." She said. Then the stooges flinched back in surprised as they were shocked at what Twilight just said.

"A giant beanstalk!" said Georgia in a casual manner.

"What evil insidious would do a thing like that." Said Connor in a casual manner as Owen turned his head to the right so he can see Connor, and turned his head back to the left so he can see Twilight again.

"Yeah. Anyone that do such an insidious thins is uh, uh a punk in the beanstalk nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen in a casual manner as he joked, while Connor turned his head to the left so he can see Owen and turned his head to the right so he can see Twilight again.

"And you punks better capture those punks and save the city, or else!" yelled Twilight as she ordered the stooges to save the city.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor as he pointed his left index finger in the air, then they dive back down into the rubble then magical light flashed and the stooges rose up as they are in their armors with some beanstalk vines wrapped around them.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia) Then they crashed into one of the giant beanstalk's leaves. (Connor's on the left, Georgia's on the middle, and Owen's on the right).

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (groaned Owen)

Meanwhile the stooges are trying to get rid of the giant beanstalk vines that they caused. (Georgia's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Owen's on the right holding an axe).

"O.k. onion head start chopping." Ordered Conor as he ordered Owen to chop down all the giant beanstalk vines, while Owen turned his head to the right so he can see Connor with a smile on his face. Then he started to chop the giant beanstalk vine, but it began to vibrate with Owen with it.

"H-h-h-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-p-p-p-p-p!" yelled Owen in a vibration manner.

"I-I-I think we're getting o-old for this superhero job." Said Conor in a vibration manner as he grabbed Owen's right side.

"Yeah! It's giving us the shakes." Said Owen as he agreed with Connor, as Georgia came as she grabbed Connor's right side as she is vibrating too.

Later back at the rubble castle, the stooges have another plan to get rid of the giant beanstalk.

"Our super vitamin formula ready Owen?" asked Connor about their super vitamin formula.

"All set Connor." Said Owen since he placed his right hand on his right hip and grabbed the test tube that contains the super vitamin formula with his left hand as he smiled at it. Then he poured it on a plate that has a caterpillar on it.

"Right! The only way to get rid of a giant beanstalk, is to create a giant caterpillar to eat it up!" said Connor as he told them about a giant caterpillar eating a giant beanstalk, as the caterpillar began to drink the super vitamin formula and it began to grow with every drink. (Georgia's on the left looking at the caterpillar, Connor's on the middle looking at the caterpillar, and Owen's on the right looking at the caterpillar). Then something shocked the stooges which causes them to flinch back in surprise.

"Nnnaaauuggghhh!" yelled the stooges in shock. And they ran away to the left side of the rubble castle as the caterpillar is now a giant, and it began to eat one of the giant beanstalk's giant vines. As it slurped a giant vine it began to grow three feet longer than the usual caterpillar. Then it began to eat the entire giant beanstalk with every bite it has.

"Chalk up another success, for the knight stooges." Said Connor as they sat down on their respectable seats. (Georgia's on the left sitting on her respectable seat as she read her book with both of her hands that she's holding with a smile on her face, Connor's on the middle laying down on his respectable seat with a smile on his face, and Owen's on the right laying down on his respectable seat with a smile on his face).

"Attention!" said Twilight, then the stooges got up on their respectable seats and they've stand up straight like military soldiers. "Go to the Canterlot drive in movie!" she ordered, then the stooges ran to the Canterlot drive in to see what's happening now.

Meanwhile, the stooges are in their car to go to the Canterlot drive in. Then Owen put his left hand out to make a turn which causes a light pole to get chopped up due to his armor. (Connor's on the left sitting down in the car, Georgia's on the middle sitting down in the car, and Owen's on the right sitting down in the car who is driving). Then they finally went to the Canterlot drive in to see what's happening now, then the screen had already play and the stooges began to see what's gonna happen next.

 **The Canterlot Castle presents** the screen said, then Twilight appeared **Princess Twilight Sparkle**

"A giant caterpillar just ate Canterlot Park, and it's heading for Everfree. Capture the caterpillar or else!" yelled Twilight as she ordered the stooges to catch the giant caterpiller or else.

Meanwhile at Everfree, the giant caterpillar has been spotted by the knight stooges as it began to lick it's lips as it's now been stuffed.

"How are we gonna get rid of a hundred ton caterpillar?" asked Georgia in confusion.

"There's only one way, step on him." said Owen as he placed his right hand on the giant caterpillar's stomach as he leaned on the right. "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." joked Owen as he stomped his right foot to make a punch line.

"Quit joking meat head! This is a serious mission, I'll have to come up with my usual fool proof plan." said Connor as he turned his entire body to the right and raises his arm. (2x)

"Use the hundred ton caterpillar catcher spell." he said as he pointed his right index finger into the air.

"But Connor we don't have a hundred ton caterpillar catcher spell." gestured Georgia as she raises her arms up and down.

"I know that mop head but you don't have to tell whole park." said Connor about the spell they don't have, then he grabbed their shoulder. "What we'll really do is tie him down with the mummy maker spell." he said as he looked at Georgia and Owen and Georgia again.

Later the stooges have wrapped the giant caterpillar due to the spell. (Connor's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"There! That ought to hold him." said Connor in triumphant. Then the pulled the bandage string and tried to tie it on to something. "Now to transport him to,"

"Nnnaaauuggghhh!" yelled the stooges in shock which causes them to flinch back in surprise. Then the giant caterpillar broke out of the bandages thanks to the wings it has now with a smile on his face.

"It's a giant moth!" yelled Georgia in shock as the giant moth began to flap his wings, and the stooges began to hold themselves together due to the giant moth's flapping wings. And it also squashes the stooges with it's left wing nine times as they've been flat to the ground. And then the giant moth began to fly away. And we see the stooges pushed themselves up due to being squashed by the giant moth's left wing.

"Your plan maybe fool proof Connor, but it sure ain't moth proof. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." joked Owen as they turned their heads so they can see Owen, while Connor glared at him angrily.

Meanwhile, the giant moth blocked the sun as it flapped it's wings four times with a smile on his face.

"A fine kettle of fish you got us into Connor. That moth's shadows turned day into night." said Georgia as she turned her head to the right so he can see Connor in a slump manner. (Owen's on the left sitting down in a slump manner, Connor's on the middle sitting down in a slump manner, and Georgia's on the right sitting down in a slump manner).

"Yeah, and all them lights on with an energy shortage." said Owen as he turned his head to the left so he can see Connor in a slump manner.

"What do we do now Connor?" said Georgia about this new situation. Then magic came out of the light post and it landed on the ground and Twilight appeared then they looked at her in surprise.

"I'll tell you what you should do." said Twilight in an angry manner.

"What?" they asked with hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Resigned!" she yelled, than she disappeared. Then Connor and Georgia glared at her because of what she said, but Owen just smiled about resigning.

"Gee, Connor that's a great idea we could retire to the old Canterlot's home, collect unemployment, take a cruise to Hawaii." said Owen as he turned his head to the left so he can see them and turned his head back to the right as he looked up with his pupils and started to count three fingers as he started to think about retiring. While Connor and Georgia turned their heads to the right so they can glare at him about that.

"Never!" yelled Connor as he stood up and placed his knuckles on his hips, while Owen and Georgia flinched back in surprise. "The knight stooges have never failed in twenty-five battles!" he yelled as he put away his right knuckle and pointed his left index finger up into the air.

"No, but we've come mighty close. Nyuk, nyuk." joked Owen as he placed his left index finger and thumb on his chin and puts them down.

"Moths love light. So tonight we're gonna lure that big energy waster out to sea with our lighthouse spell." said Connor as he got another idea to get that giant moth.

Meanwhile the giant moth is still on top of the building with a smile on his face. Then we see the stooges using their speed boat spell as they looked at the giant moth with smile's on their faces.

"Lighthouse switch on." said Connor as he ordered Owen to use the spell. Then Owen uses his two frails and he used the spell.

"This lighthouse gimmick can't miss." he said, then the light attracted the giant moth and he flapped his wings and he started to fly towards it with his tongue sticking out. Then he flew over a cruise ship, and it landed on top of the stooges as they began to sink.

"Nnnnaaaauuugghhh!" yelled the stooges.

"For once I think the knight stooges have failed." said Owen as they are now underwater in a bubbly manner.

"Yeah, even King Daydream can't figure a way out of this mess." said Georgia in a bubbly manner.

"Oh yeah, that's what you think!" said Connor in a bubbly manner. "Attention King!" he hollered as he places both of his hands over his mouth. Then King Daydream heard it in surprise as he look towards to the ocean to see that ridiculous scene.

"Recreate this moth into a fish!" yelled Connor as he told Daydream about this situation. Then Daydream uses the amount of magic to recreate the moth into a fish, and he launched it and hit it on the giant moth which shocked the moth himself and it turned it into a sea serpent.

"Nnnnoooaaauuggghhh!" yelled the stooges in shock as the sea serpent smiled evilly.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled Owen in fear, as trhe stooges swam away from the sea serpent, But the sea serpent took chase. "Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" he yelled as they swam right into the sunset with the sea serpent right on their tail.


	26. Chapter 26

The Knight Stooges

In Star Claws

In the sky we see King Nightmare's big jet flying towards the sky. And we cut to see King Nightmare and his buffoonish henchmen Slice and Dice as they are flying in the sky. (King Nightmare is on the left, Slice is on the middle, and Dice is on the right).

"Soon the world will be a vacant lot for us to build on." Said King Nightmare. "Prepare for splash down Slice." He ordered as he pointed his right index finger for a splash down. Then Slice took control as he pushed a few buttons of the big jet. And they've landed on the water of New York City near the Statue of Liberty.

"Now to erase all the cities from the face of the earth, with my laser eraser." He said as he raised his left arm up and puts it back down again, as he laughs evilly as he grabbed his laser eraser with his right hand from the left side of his armor. And he blasted it on the Statue of Liberty, as the laser light slowly went down erasing the Statue of Liberty.

Meanwhile at the knight stooges junk company, the stooges are relaxing on their respectable chairs, with remote controls on their hands. (Connor's on the left, Georgia's on the middle, and Owen's on the right).

"Haa, this is the life." Said Owen in a relaxing tone.

"Yeah we may never have to extend our limbs again." Said Georgia as she turned her head to the left so she can see him with a smile on her face and raised her hand in a concussion manner and pointed her left index finger up. Then they've pressed the buttons of their remote controls with their right and left index fingers, which activated their robot counterparts. (Connor's robot is on the left, Georgia's robot is on the middle, and Owen's robot is on the right).

"Thanks to our new robot servants. R2-Georgia, R2-Connor, and R2-Owen." Said Connor as their robot counterparts began to walk towards them. But R2-Owen began to bump R2-Connor four times.

"Watch where you're going tin brain." Said R2-Connor as he turned his head to the left so he can glare at him.

"Sorry Connor, brr! Must be a boo-boo in my boobtube, mmppp! Nyuk, nyuk, ppp! Nyuk." Joked R2-Owen as he spin his eyeballs four times and went wide. Then the robot counterparts saluted their bosses. (Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right)=(R2-Georgia's on the left, R2-Connor's on the middle, and R2-Owen's on the right).

"Alright Owen, it's your turn to do the chores. So program your robot." Said Connor as he turned his entire body to the right so he can see him with a smirk on his face, and turned his entire body back to the left so he can see their robot counterparts with a smile on his face.

"Sure Connor." Said Owen as he agreed with Connor. Then he grabbed his remote control with his left hand and began to press buttons with his right index finger.

"Brr! Brr! R2-Owen, didi. At your surface." R2-Owen as he jumped two times and started to lean back and forth.

"I'll have a shake." Said Connor as he sat down on his respectable chair.

"I'll have a shine." Said Georgia as she pointed her left index finger up and her shoes.

"And I'll have a shake. Strawberry and very thick." Said Owen as he pressed a few more buttons with his right index finger and placed his front hand on his right hip.

"Brr! Brr!" blared R2-Owen as he jumped two times. Then he sprinted towards the stooges and do his work, but due to his stupidity, he did it the wrong way. First he put shoe shiner on a brush and rubbed it on Connor's face while he closed his eyes as R2-Owen brushed his face with both of his hands and threw away in the backward way. Then he grabbed a black cloth that's on the left side of the junk company and rubbed it on Connor's face, and he tossed it away to the left. Then he grabbed a cup of shaving cream with his left robot hand and dabbed it with a brush with his right robot hand, and he brushed it all over Connor's clothes. Then he grabbed a shake mixer with his right robot hand that was inside his robot stomach as the mixer began to mix the thick strawberry shake, and poured it on Connor's pants. Then he turned his entire body to the left and he walked away in a fashionable manner as Connor glared at him for his stupidity then Owen and Georgia came with smiles on their faces.

"Hmm, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry in your politin my favorite nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen as he and Georgia placed their front hands on their hips. (Connor's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"I'll fix that rotten robot once and for all!" growled Connor as he grabbed his remote control with his left hand and pressed the buttons with his right index finger. Then R2-Connor turned his entire body to the left so he can see R2-Owen, and turned his hands into tools which causes R2-Owen to jump in shock. (the right hand turned into a screwdriver, and the left hand turned into a wrench). Then R2-Owen turned his entire body to the left and he ran away with R2-Connor chasing behind him.

"I'll fix that rotten robot once and for all!" said R2-Connor as he tried to disassemble R2-Owen.

"Woo, woo, woo, br! Woo, woo, woo!" yelled R2-Owen in fear as he tries to run away so he won't be disassembled. Then Owen looked at it in remorse as he turned to the right so he can see Connor.

"Hmm! A knight's robot against a robot." Said Owen as he pointed his right index finger as he turned his head back to the left so he can see the two robots again and placed his right arm back down and placed it on his right hip again. "That's two against one." He said as he grabbed his remote control with his left hand and pressed the buttons with his right index finger. And we cut to see R2-Owen running away, but due to Owen using the remote control R2-Owen turned his entire body to the right and he ran the other direction and both robots crashed into eachother. And both of them exploded destroying them. And the stooges watched it in dumbfoundation.

"Jeez, those robots are dumber than us knights." said Owen in dumbfoundation. Then R2-Georgia came along and played a holographic projector appeared and landed on the ground and Princess Twilight appeared.

"Look, it's Twilight in person." said Georgia as she claimed to be Princess Twilight in person.

"I never realized she was so short." said Owen as he claimed Princess Twilight to be so short.

"That's a projected hologram you holo head." said Connor as he corrected Owen that's a holographic projector of Princess Twilight.

"King Nightmare is erasing your cities with his laser eraser, stop him." ordered Princess Twilight as she ordered them to stop King Nightmare from erasing every cities in the world.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor as he pointed his right index finger up, while he looked at Owen and Georgia. Then he turned his entire body to the left and grabbed his remote control with his left hand and pressed the buttons with his right index finger. And because of it the two robots repaired themselves, then they ran to the right to get the miniballs. And once the stooges grabbed their miniballs from their robot counterparts and they've pressed the buttons with their right thumbs and magic came out of the minibals and it now covered them.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor) And once the magic cleared out, they are now in their armor.

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia) Then they're robot counterparts grabbed onto the back of their armors as they're being dragged.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen)

Meanwhile King Nightmare is erasing the city clean from the right side of the city, to the left side of the city.

"Bandit at six o'clock." said Connor as he looked through his binoculars as he's riding on their own rocket ship. (Georgia's on the left riding on their rocket ship, Connor's on the middle riding on their own rocket ship, and Owen's on the right siding on their rocket ship that he's driving).

"Good, it's only quarter past five, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." joked Owen as he looked at his watch that is on his left wrist as he lifted it up so he can see it, and puts it back down as he laughed. Which causes Connor to put down his binoculars and turn his head to the left so he can glare at him.

"Six o'clock is down there bird brain!" said Connor as he pointed his right index finger down to the now erased city with his right index finger, while Owen turned his head to the right so he can see him with a smile on his face and flinched back because of what Connor said. "Open bomb bay doors, and fire warning shot!" he said as he put away his right index finger and continue to hold his binoculars with both of his hands. Then the bomb bay doors opened and down the door are Owen's feet as he used his extendo spell and began to walk on the end of the big jet. And the feet turned to the left and continue to walk while it made a loop around it, and they went into the big jet's window. And we cut to see the feet walking inside the big jet and the feet stopped right behind King Nightmare, and so he turned his entire body to the left so he can see the feet in confusion.

"What's this?" he said in confusion. Then the warning sign began to fly over to King Nightmare, and he grabbed the warning sign with his right hand and read what it say's. "Surrender in the name of the knight stooges." he read the warning sign out loud. Then he ripped it eight times as he laughed evilly and he dropped it, then he leaned down and grabbed the feet and tied them on a pole with a tight knot.

"Full spped, sideways!" he ordered while he turned his head to the right and pointed his right index finger. And we cut to the outside of the big jet and it went sideways to the right side, as it began to tie the stooges' rocket ship with every spin it's got. And once the rocket ship is fully tied up the big jet flew straight and it tightened the stooges' rocket ship and they're heads popped up. (Connor's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"You really put your foot in it this time toe head." said Connor as he glared at Owen for this mess. then the stooges' rocket ship began to fall. "Abandon rocket!" he yelled as they are now falling down from the sky. Then they've unwrapped Owen's feet to the right on the left side of their rocket ship, and one by one they all jumped out of the rocket ship.

"Gerana-Larry!" yelled Georgia as she jumped out of their rocket ship first.

"Gerana-Curly!" yelled Owen as he jumped out of their rocket ship second.

"Gerana-Moe!" yelled Connor as he jumped out of their rocket ship last. Then they've used their parachute spell so they can land safely without getting themselves hurt. "There." he giggled. "That'll teach Nightmare he can't get rid of the stooges so easily." said Connor as he turned his pupils to the left so he can see Georgia, and so she can see Owen, and so he can see Connor with smiles on their faces. But King Nightmare saw it through the computer as he laughs evilly while he placed his hands on his hips.

"The fools are no match for my laser eraser." said King Nightmare as he placed his hands down and he uses his right hand to pull the lever and it activated the laser eraser, and it fired at the stooges' parachutes from Owen's to Georgia's.

"Nnnnnaaaaauuugggghhh!" they yelled in shock as they both looked up to see their parachutes being erased. And they both looked down as they're about to fall down onto the city. "Nnnnnaaauuuugggh!" they yelled, and then they **BAM** they crash landed on the ground. And then we cut to see the stooges' armors are now damaged armors due to the crash and their heads popped up, and so they looked down on their now damaged armors in shock. (Owen's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right). Then the holographic projector of Princess Twilight appeared from a light bulb that Owen's had on his mouth.

"Nightmare is headed for Washington to erase the capitol. Stop them!" ordered Princess Twilight as she looked up to the right and up to the left so she can see them as Connor saw her, and flinched back a little bit due to her yell.

Meanwhile at Washington D.C. King Nightmare's big jet stopped on the right side f the Washington monument, and he erased the Washington monument from the top to the bottom. And we turn to the left we see the stooges came to the capitol as they watched in shock. (Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right).

"Yikes! He's erasing the Washington monument!" said Georgia in shock.

"This calls for the laser eraser replacer spell." said Connor as he pointed his left index finger up into the air three times.

"Oh no, not the laser eraser replacer spell." yelled Owen in shock.

"It's never been perfected." said Georgia also in shock.

"Right, so first we'll test it." said Connor with a smile as he grabbed his sword from it's sheath with his right hand and looked at it seriously.

"Good idea Connor." said Owen as he agreed with Connor as he grabbed both of his hands.

" _On_ you." said Connor as he pointed his left index finger at him and placed his left knuckle on his left hip as he glared at him. Then Owen gulped as he let go of his hands and placed them back down, then Connor fired at him as he started to move his feet six times. (first the left foot, and second the right foot).

"Woo, woo, woo, that tickles!" yelled Owen as he moved his feet, and once the magic vanished his entire body has been erased except for his head and feet, which shocked Connor.

"Whoops! I had it set to erase instead of replace." said Connor in shock as he looked at his sword with his right hand, while Owen looked down at his invisible body from the right.

"Nnnnnnaaaaaauuugggghhhhh! I think I over did my diet!" yelled Owen in shock as he turned his head to the left so he can see the fourth wall in fear.

"There, now to replace fatso's fat." said Connor as he turned the handle of his sword to the left with his left index finger and thumb as he set it to replace with a smile on his face. Then he fired at him again as he looked down to the right so he can see his fired body, and once the magic clears out his body is back with smiles on their faces as Connor lifted his sword up and placed it on his right shoulder. "And to get Nightmare." he said as Georgia and Owen looked at him with smiles on their faces.

Later the big jet now came from the right side of the Capitol dome and erased it from the top to the bottom. Then the stooges appear as they used their own rocket ship spell, where Owen is the rocket and Georgia is behind Connor as she's grabbing onto Connor's armor with smiles on their faces.

"First, we erase." said Connor as he grabbed his sword with his left hand and he fired it at the big jet from the front to the end to the front again, and it fired again and this time on King Nightmare and Slice's head. "Then we replace." he said as he fired at it again and this time, he replaced King Nightmare and Slice's heads onto King Nightmare and Slice's bodies. (Slice's head is on King Nightmare's body, and King Nightmare is on Slice's body). And Sliced looked at Nightmare's body in shock and he turned his head to the left so he can see Nightmare's head on his body, and he turned his head back to the right so he can see Nightmare's body again.

"Hmm, now I am boss." said Slice as he looked down at Nightmare's body as he turned his pupils to the left and back to the right, and turned his head to the left so he can see Nightmare as he raises his new left arm which shocked King Nightmare on what he said. "Home Nightmare!" said Slice as he ordered King Nightmare back to the castle as he pointed his new left thumb back to the castle. Then Nightmare turned his new entire body to the right so he can walk forward for the controls to operate, while Slice turned his head back to the right while he turned his pupils to the left so he can see Nightmare with a smirk on his face as he crosses his new arms together.

"Yes, Slice." said Nightmare in defeat as he took the controls and took off for a full retreat as they headed back to the castle.

Meanwhile back at the stooges junk company, the stooges sat back down onto their respectable seats with smiles on their faces while Owen uses the remote control with his right hand to control one of their robot counterparts. Then R2-Connor appeared from the left side of the junk company with a plate full if fruit. (Connor's on the left sitting on his respectable seat, Georgia's on the middle sitting on her respectable seat, and Owen's on the right sitting on his respectable seat). Then a holographic projector has been activated by R2-Connor and Twilight appeared with a proud smile on her muzzle as she ate one of her own fruits with right hoof as he gulped down a grape.

"Well congratulations stooges, you did a great job getting rid of Nightmare and replacing all the cities." said Twilight in a proud manner, then she turned her head to the right so she can see the other two stooges while Owen turned his head to the left so he can see her with smile on his face. "By the way, how'd you do it?" she asked about how they stop Nightmare.

"It was a cinch princess, we used the sword and-" said Owen as he grabbed Connor's sword as he accidently fired at something, but before he could finish his sentence he saw something which causes him to spook. "Nnnnaaauuugghh!" he yelled in shock.

"When I get my hands on you I'll." said Connor in anger. Since Owen accidently fired it on Connor, then Owen ran towards the sunset away from Connor, while Connor tried to catch up to him so he can pulverize him. We now see Connor's body invisible except his head, hands, and feet.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled Owen as he's running away from the partially invisible Connor.


	27. Chapter 27

The Knight Stooges

In Don't fuel with a stooge

At the Canterlot City oil company we see King Nightmare's mobile in front of the company so we can see what's going on.

"At last! I have invented mega zoom." Said a professor. And we cut to see a professor with a bald head with gray hair in each side and wears glasses, and has a gray mustache, and he wears a blue shirt with a gray bowtie and with a white lab coat on as he's holding a tube with blue fluid known as mega zoom his left hand as he looked at the mega zoom with a smile on his face, his name is Professor Lightbulb. And with him on the right side of the table with him is a doctor with blue hair wearing glasses, and a white shirt with a brown necktie, with a white lab coat as he placed his hands on his hips with a smile on his face as he looked at the mega zoom. "My new super fuel." He said as he pointed his right index finger up as he looked at it and placed his right index finger back down.

"Brilliant Professor Lightbulb, how did you do it?" asked the doctor as he's fascinated by the mega zoom as Professor Lightbulb looked at him and back at the mega zoom.

"Uh how did I uh? That's the trouble it was an accident, I-I can't remember." Said Professor Lightbulb as he scratched his head in confusion with his right hand as he looked at the fourth wall and puts his hand down as he made a suggestion comment.

"I'll make you remember professor. And with your formula, I King Nightmare will have the world at my feet." And then he pulled the lever witched summon Slice and then the doctor and the professor looked at Slice in shock, then Slice grabbed Professor Lightbulb and ran away with him and the doctor in shock, as King Nightmare drove as he laughed evilly now he has the professor.

Meanwhile at an antique store, the stooges plan to buy something.

"To bad this old clock's busted. It would be perfect for our living room." said Connor about a busted clock. (Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right). "Try winding it up Owen." He said as he opened the door with his left hand as he went inside to check something out. And then Owen grabbed a screwdriver with his right hand and he spinned the grandfather clock's top hole to the right.

"Wwwoooaahh! Not so tight!" yelled Connor as he's being sucked in by Owen's stupidity, and it wiggled to the left and right three times and bounced two times. And we now see Connor's legs wiggled around to the left and right eighteen times. And we cut to see Owen looking at his watch that is strapped onto his left wrist.

"Oh! Hey Conor your five minutes slow, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen as he looked at the now stucked Connor as he raised his hands in a gesture as he laughs. Then a cup that is on a drawer with a mirror on it began to shake which causes Georgia to turn her head to the right so he can see it. Then magic came out of the cup and Princess Twilight appeared on the mirror.

"Uh-oh!" alerted Georgia, which causes the grandfather clock's head to open to the left and Connor looked at the mirror in shock.

"It's Princess Twilight!" also alerted Connor.

"Professor Lightbulb, and the only sample of his super fuel have been stolen. We suspect King Nightmare, find him and rescue the professor." Ordered Princess Twilight as Owen Turned his head up to the left so he can see Connor and turned his head back to the right so he can see Twilight again.

"Into our armors!" ordered Connor as he pointed his right index finger which causes Owen and Georgia to salute with their right hands, then they dashed to the drawer which causes Twilight to lift her right eyebrow up in confusion. First Georgia went inside the bottom drawer, second Owen went inside the middle drawer, and third Connor who is stuck inside the grandfather clock who's running towards the drawer and went inside the top drawer. Then the drawer bounced forward and backwards ten times as magical light appeared then the drawer broke into pieces while the mirror is broken, and the popped out as they are now in their armors.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia)

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen) Then they dashed to stop King Nightmare and save Professor Lightbulb while Twilight turned her head to the left so she can see then and turned her head back to the right so she can see the fourth wall in exhaustion.

"Uh-uh, I'm not gonna have seven years bad luck. I've already have seven years bad luck, ever since the day I met those klutzes!" said Twilight in exhaustion as she explained how the day she first met the stooges.

Meanwhile at an old gas station, King Nightmare has taken Professor Lightbulb hostage by placing him inside four tires.

"For the last time Professor I must know the formula." Said King Nightmare as he placed his right hand on his right hip while holding the mega zoom with his left hand.

"The formula sure the suh, suh. It's know use I can't remember." Said Professor Lightbulb as he started to think but failed.

"You'll remember or you'll stay in my secret hideout forever." Said King Nightmare as he threatened the professor as he glared at him.

Later we see the stooges are in their disguises with hats and coats on are driving to Nightmare's secret hideout which is the old gas station where Nightmare is at. (Owen's on the left wearing a red hat and coat, Georgia's on the middle wearing a blue hat and coat, and Connor's on the right wearing a green hat and coat who is driving the car). And then a finger flashed on the front side of the car as it pointed forward.

"Alright you guys, the criminal finger finder spell say's that King Nightmare is in that gas station." Said Connor as he turned his head to the right so he can see them while they turned their heads to the left so the can see Connor, and Connor turned his head back to the left so he can see the old gas station while they turned their heads back to the right so the can see the old gas station. And once they've parked at the front side of the old gas station, Connor got out of the car and grabbed an air inflator from the ground with his right hand and placed it on the spare tire on the back of the car. "Now look inconspicuous and act like we're checking out the car while I check out the hide out." He said as he's starting pumping air into the spare tire. Then he conjured a telescope spell from the inside of his disguise and it extended right to the window as it takes a look inside the gas station, and we cut to see Connor adjusting the lenses of the telescope spell from right to left four times but he failed to notice that he's over pumping the spare tire as it began to grow and it float and the stooges looked at it in shock. (Connor's on the left, Owen' on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"Nnnnnnaaaaauuuuggghhh!" yelled Connor in shock as he's been snagged on the bumper from his disguise. "Let the air out of this tire!" he yelled as he's begging to be let down. Then Owen conjured a hedge clipper spell with his right hand as he smiled at it as he clipped it three times, then he used his extendo spell and he cut the spare tire which caused to pop and it flew to the left as it starts to flew around to the left, and it flew around to the right.

"Nnnnnnnaaaaauuuuuuggghhhhh!" he yelled in fear as he's being flown around in the sky. Then King Nightmare looked at it as he popped out of the window in anger.

"The knight stooges! I'll fix those fools." Said King Nightmare as he gripped his left hand in anger. Then the car began to fall down with Connor with it, and then it crashed landed inside the old gas station. And we cut to see the car that is flat as a pancake with Connor on it.

"So nice of you to drop in." said King Nightmare as he walked towards a lever from the left side of the gas station and he pushed it with both of his hands, and then Connor and pancake car rose up and once the machine stopped and then they both flew up out of the hole on the roof. And King Nightmare heard the crash as he placed his right hand on his right ear, and then he put his right hand down as he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, the stooges are using Georgia as a saw as Georgia's holding it with both of her hands while Owen is holding her and as for Connor he glared at the wall as he placed his hands on his hips. But Nightmare was ready as he climbed on top of the ladder and on the left side beside of him is a barrel filled with oil and a pole under it as he placed his hands on his hips as he laughed evilly in triumphant, and the saw is heading towards to the pole. And once the wall became a hole Connor grabbed the pole with both of his hands as he glared at it.

"There's a pole in the way! Give me a shove knuckle heads!" Connor yelled as he ordered his siblings to give him a shove. (Owen's on the left, and Gerogia's on the right). And then they first pulled and second they pushed him while he's still grabbing the pole with both of his hands, and once the pole broke he leaned forward. And the barrel fell down and bounced it towards Connor and landed on Connor's head, and he coughed a bit as he got some oil in his mouth. And then Owen and Georgia began to pull Connor out and once they did.

"Nnnaaauugghh!" they yelled as Owen and Georgia finally pulled Connor out of this mess and the oil went out of the hole too, as the stooges began to slide backwards.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen)

"Woah!" (Georgia)

"Whoops!" (Connor) And then they've slide down to a car wash while King Nightmare waited for the right moments for the stooges as he placed his left hand on his left hip. And then he pushed the lever with his right hand, and then the stooges have been scrubbed seven times, then a hand grabbed Owen and dabbled him with a bucket filled with soapy water five times which caused Owen to groan because of it.

"I already to a bath this month." said Owen as he's being bathed this month. Then their heads popped out from a different scrubber, than a giant brush brushed their heads and once the giant brush stopped brushing their heads and launched them out of the car wash.

"Aaaaauuuggghh!" (Connor)

"Aaaauuuggghh!" (Georgia)

"Hey! Watch your foot!" (Owen) And then they've crashed onto the front side of the gas station, then King Nightmare appeared inside his mobile.

"I'll analyze this fuel myself." said King Nightmare as he grabbed the mega zoom with his left hand as he looked at it with a smile on his face, then he put his left hand down and turned his head to the left so he can see the stooges with a smile on his face. "So long suckers!" he yelled, and then he drove away so he can analyze the mega zoom fuel himself as the professor is useless. Then a gas tube rose up and turned to the left than magic came out of the gas tube and landed on a gas meter, then Twilight appeared.

"Well." Twilight growled as she glared at them. Then the stooges looked at her as they turned their heads to the right so they can see her.

"Well, um uh. Our car won't run." said Connor as he explained Twilight about the car. Then the gas tube fired the magic at him and landed on Connor's forehead.

"Oh, but you will!" yelled Twilight as she looked at Connor's forehead with her pupils down so she can see him, while Connor looked up at his forehead with his pupils up so he can see her.

Meanwhile the stooges are now in their pancaked car and Owen is doing the running while Connor is doing the driving.

"Give me more horse power." said Connor as he needs more speed.

"Neigh! Brrr!" neighed Owen as he neighed like a horse including the pancaked cars front side. Then they're starting to catch up on King Nightmare.

"We're gaining on him." said Connor as they're catching up on Nightmare. And we cut to see King Nightmare driving away from them.

"Fools! They're no match for my nightmare car!" yelled King Nightmare as he turned his head to the right so he can seethe stooges catching up to him. Then he went straight forward over the bridge and went to the bridge control, then Dce pulled the bridge up lever with his left hand and the bridge went up as the stooges are still trying to catch up to him.

"Woah Betty!" yelled Connor in shock as he hit the brakes of the pancaked car which causes Owen to hit his own brakes by grinding on the road. But that wasn't enough for the brakes as they are now in the middle while they used their extendo spell to prevent from falling over the bridge. (Owen used his extendo spell to grab the end of the bridge with his feet, and Georgia used her extendo spell to grab the other end of the bridge with her hands).

"Nnnnnaaaaauuuuggghhh!" they yelled in shock. And once the bridge stopped going up the stooges are now above the river with their pancaked car as Owen is running on the river. And they heard a boat whistle, and they turned their heads to the right and in shock they saw a cargo bridge ship heading towards the bridge. "Aaaaaauuuggggghhhh!" they yelled in shock.

"Pull us up fuzz head!" yelled Connor as he ordered Georgia to pull them up as he turned his head to the left so he can see her while Owen turned his head to the left and covering his eyes waiting for the impact. And then Georgia turned her head to the right and closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she pulled to get themselves up. And they did go up, but it also launched Connor up into the air as he's being back flipped six times. "Nnnaaauuuggghhh!" he yelled as he's being launched out of the pancaked car and landed back into the pancaked car the Owen and Georgia looked at him. (Owen looked at him while Georgia turned her pupils to the right so she can see him).

"That was a short cruise Connor welcome home anyway. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." said Owen as he put a bouquet around his neck as he laughed at his own joke. While Connor turned his head slightly to the right so he can glare at him, while he turned his head slightly back to the left minding his own business.

Meanwhile the stooges in their pancaked car and Nightmare in his nightmare car that is on a train track are side by side.

"Use the bad guy grabber spell." said Connor as he ordered Georgia to use the bad guy grabber spell as he turned his pupils to the right so he can see her. Then Georgia pressed the button which conjured the spell, and magic came out of the front side of the pancaked car which took a form of a magnet and it extended right onto a train track which Nightmare is on and lifted it up and the spell retreated back into the pancaked car. "Fuzz brain, you missed him." he growled as he told Georgia that she missed him. But it shocked Nightmare as he's holding the mega zoom fuel and he jumped out of the tracks and landed back on the road which causes Nightmare to fling the mega zoom out of the car. Then Georgia caught it with both of her hands with a smile on her face as Owen and Connor to look at it.

"Yeah but I got the mega zoom." said Georgia as she's holding the mega zoom with both of her hands, and they've stopped the pancaked car.

"Great! Just what we'll need to catch him." said Connor as he grabbed the mega zoom with his left hand as he looked at it with a smile on his face. Then he opened Owen's armor downward and poured the mega zoom with his left hand, and then he started to turn purple while his eyes flashed twelve times, and steam comes out of his ears five times as he starts vibrating.

"Hmm! Woo, woo, woooooooooo!" yelled Owen as he starts wooing like a train. As throttles appear on his heels began to let out steam eight times and they began to go faster thanks to the mega zoom.

"Use the mix'em up mirror spell." said Connor as he turned his pupils to the right and back to the left. Then Georgia pulled the lever of the pancaked car and magic came out of the right light from the front side of the pancaked car and it extended over of the nightmare car and once it landed above the road a mirror came down from the box and the nightmare car is heading for the mirror. And Nightmare looked at the reflection in shock as he flinched back and he believed that the stooges are in front of him. And he went the otherway of the road, and then **CRASH** the nightmare car crashed into six lightposts then the stooges parked right beside the nightmare car as they turned their heads to the right so they can see him. Then Slice and Dice carried him and they took off as they flew, and then Owen appeared right beside the nightmare car as he looked at King Nightmare with a smile on his face, then Nightmare started to sob.

"The great King Nightmare-re-re-re-re defeated by a flatfooted fool!" sobbed King Nightmare as he sobbed about his defeat thanks to Owen. Then Owen groaned as he placed his knuckles on his hips in an offensive manner as he glared at him.

"Hmm. I resemble that remark." said Owen as he turned his head slightly to the left so he can see the fourth wall.

Meanwhile at Canterlot High the stoges, the Rainbooms, King Daydream, and the CHS student body are at while Princess Twilight appeared.

"They need those last few drops of mega zoom in Owen's armor for analysis." said Princess Twilight as she's talking about analyzing the mega zoom.

"You got it. I mean I'll get it." said Connor as he saluted her with his right hand and turned his head to the right so he can see Owen. (Owen's on the kleft, Connor's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right). Then Connor opened Owen's armor downward with his right hand and he starts going through things inside Owen's armor as he turned his pupils up to the left so he can feelthe mega zoom, while Owen laughed as he's getting searched.

"Hey that tickles." said Owen as he's being searched for the mega zoom.

"Hold still knuckle head, it's dark in there." said Connor as he removed his right hand from Owen's armor as he checked his armor for a closer look. And then he conjured a lighter spell from his right thumb and he put it through Owen's armor, but he didn't know that the mega zoom is flammable and then **BOOM** they launched through the Canterlot High roof with smoke coming out of their body shaped holes. And we cut to see the Rainbooms, King Daydream, and the CHS student body have been piled all over including Princess Twilight with her mane all messed up.

"Oh well, I guess somebody has to say it." said Princess Twilight as she raises her hooves in a gesture form and puts them back down, and then something happened.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled everybody as their the only one's who did the Curly woo woo's for Owen.


	28. Chapter 28

The Knight Stooges

In There's No Joy in a Medieval Toy

It is night time at Canterlot City. We see King Nightmare with Slice and Dice right behind him and are driving on a toy train with a remote on King Nightmare's left hand and he laughed evilly, and they've crashed right into a toy store. And once they've stopped Dice blowed a trumpet with his left hand.

"Charge!" ordered King Nightmare as he pointed his left index finger to steal the toys as he turned his head to the right so he can see Slice and Dice with an evil smile on his face. And then they've started to steal every toy it's got. "Take every toy in sight." He said as he raises his left fist in the air. And they've drove out of the toy store with the stolen toys on every cart as King Nightmare now grabs a remote with his right hand.

"Soon anyone who wants a toy will have to buy it from me, King Nightmare!" said King Nightmare as he turned his head to the left so he can look at the fourth wall with an evil smile on his face as he laughs evilly.

Meanwhile at the stooge's junk company, we see Owen and Georgia repairing an old engine.

"Saw! Pliers!" said Owen as he asked Georgia for the pliers with his left hand. Then Georgia grabbed the pliers with her left hand and handed it to Owen. Then Owen screwed a bolt and twisted to the left two times. "Rench!" he said as he tossed the pliers to the back, then Georgia grabbed the rench with her left hand and handed it to Owen. Then Owen twist the bolt to the left and threw it to the right. Then Connor appeared on the left side of the engine as he placed his front hands on his hips as he glared at them.

"What gives with you guys." Said Connor as he glared at them. Then Owen and Georgia turned their heads to the right so they can see him with smiles on their faces.

"The engine's all ready Connor." Said Georgia as she told him that the engine is ready.

"I'll show you fizzleheads how to turn an engine over." Said Connor as he's about to teach them how to turn an engine over, then he turned the motor stick forward which causes Owen and Georgia's hands to go up and down and also turned Connor's body to go forward. "Nnnnaaauuuggghh!" he yelled. And then they started to go backwards without an actual vehicle.

"Nnnnnaaaaauuuugggghhh!" they yelled as they are headed to their building, but they went up and went inside into the chimney. "Nnnaauugh!" they yelled. And then Connor's legs are caught which causes them to stretch as they've exited out of the window, and then they've steered to the left ands started to circle around the building two times as they are still yelling and woo wooing because of it, and once they've steered to the left one last time they've crashed through a window and crash landed as they are now in a pile and we see Connor's hands are out of the engine, because he is now stuck inside the engine.

"Get me loose melonhead!" yelled Connor as he pointed his left index finger to his feet four times. As Owen turned his head to the left so he can see Connor's feet who is been tangled on a seat, and then he flicked Connor's feet with his left index finger and once the feet have been untangled they've been launched out of the room and started to retract to Connor and once again we heard a crash and we see Connor who has his feet on his chin and his head started to bounce a couple times with his eyes closed.

"The engines running great Connor. But I think you need a tune up, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen as he placed his front hands on his feet and pointed his right index finger at him and placed it back on his hip as he laughed at his own joke.

"When I get through of you, you'll need a complete overhaul!" yelled Connor as his head continues to bounce. Then a cap from the engine began to unscrew to the right and pops open to the left, and magic came out of the engine and landed on top of Connor's head and Princess Twilight appeared.

"Attention stooges!" yelled Princess Twilight Sparkle as Connor moves his pupils upward so he can see her.

"Uh-oh! It's Princess Twilight!" alerted Georgia.

"King Nightmare is out to steal all the toys in the world. Save the toys for this world's children, stop King Nightmare." Said Princess Twilight as she pointed her right forehoof at them two times.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor as he pointed his right index finger. Then Connor lift up the engine with both of his hands so he can move freely, and then they ran to a stack of tires and once of them jumped in and magic light appeared and jumped out of the stack of tires who are now in their armors one at a time. (Connor's first, and Georgia's second).

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia) Then Owen jumped into the stack of tires last but got stuck and then he used his extendo spell and he raised up so he can move freely and they started to run which causes Owen to groan two times.

"Tomorrow I just get to start my diet. Woo, woo, woo, woo!" said Owen as he turned his pupils to the left so he can see the fourth wall and turned his pupils back to the right. Then they continue to run to stop King Nightmare from stealing all the toys of the world so he can get rich.

Later that night, the stooges disguised they're junk company into a toy store to trap King Nightmare.

"Now that we've got the building and us disguise. Our plan can't fail." Said Connor as he negotiate the plan to his brother and sister. And we cut to see the inside of the building, the room is now filled with toys so the can attract King Nightmare. And we moved to the right we see Georgia disguised as a doll, Owen disguised as a Jack in the box, and Connor disguised as a tow tractor who is trying to get Owen in disguise. (Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right).

"And when King Nightmare comes to our toy store, we nab him, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen as he's being forced into the Jack in the box disguise.

"It's gonna be tough to get this jerk in the box inside that Jack in the box." Said Connor as he pushed Owen forcibly inside the Jack in the box disguise with both his hands and knees. But then he's been springged up by Owen as he's been launched. "Nnnnnaaauuuuggghhhhh!" he yelled as he's been crushed on the roof caused by Owen.

"Oh! Sorry Connor must be spring fever. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen as he turned his head to the right so he can see Connor and turned his head back to the left so he can laugh at his joke.

Meanwhile the stooges are about to get into position so they can stop Nightmare. (Georgia's on the left, Connor's on the middle, and Owen's on the right).

"I think I hear King Nightmare." Said Connor as he thought he hear King Nightmare coming, so they get into position. But it wasn't King Nightmare or Slice and Dice it is a woman and her boy.

"Pick out any toy you like Brucey." The mother said as she told Brucey to pick out any toy in the _toy store_. Then Brucey picked up Georgia and stretched her like an accordion.

"This accordion plays rotten music." said Brucey as he threw Georgia to the right side of the building. Then he jumped on Connor and started to drive which causes to run over ten piles of toys. "Oh boy! I can't wait til I get my driver's license." he said as he turned his head to the left so he can see the fourth wall with excitement on his face.

"I hate to see what this kid would do with a hunting license." said Connor as he whispered at the fourth wall by turning his pupils to the left so he can see the fourth wall and placing his left hand on his right cheek. And then he hit the brakes which causes Connor to stop and then Brucey got off of him and pushed him with his left hand, and he picked up the Jack in the box toy and shook it six times.

"This dumb toy won't work." said Brucey as he looked at the fourth wall in disappointment. Then he turned his head back to the left so he can see the _busted_ toy again, and so he flinged the box which launched Owen and he crashed somewhere from the right side of the building, and then Brucey threw the box away to the left side of the building. And then his mother and him started to leave the _toy store_. "Phooey! These toys are junk." he said in disappointment. And we cut to see the stooges are in a dog pile due to the crash, which causes Owen to groan.

"I think we should've posed as footballs, their used to this sorta thing." said Owen, while Georgia and Connor turned their heads so they can see him.

Meanwhile they tried again.

"Shhhh! Here comes King Nightmare." said Connor as they get back into position. Then King Nightmare crashed through the wall with the toy train as he laughs evilly.

"After I rob this store, I'll have every toy in the city." said King Nightmare as he told about his plan. Then he stopped right beside the stooges. "These toys look like junk." he said as he prefer the _toys_ junk, which causes Georgia to glare at King Nightmare.

"Hey, wait a minute!" yelled Georgia in comment. Then she covered her mouth with her right hand to avoid blowing her cover. And then she pulled a string from her disguise that is on the front of her disguise and then she leaned forward and starts moving like a real doll. "I am Georgia doll. Would you like to play with me." she said as she walks toward King Nightmare like a doll.

"Gather up all the toys!" said King Nightmare as he turned his head to the right so he can see his minions with an evil smirk on his face and pointed his right index finger at the stooges.

"Come on. Now we sneak up on King Nightmare and nab him." said Connor as he turned his head to the left so he can see Owen in disguise. "Sneak schnook!" he said, then he elbowed him with his left elbow which causes Owen to bounce in different angles to get Nightmare. And then he's been launched by the toy's spring.

"Nnnnaaauuuuoooaaagggghhhhh!" the stooges yelled as the plan backfired as they are now trapped inside the spring as they are tangled up. (Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right). Then King Nightmare came towards them with the toy train that he's still on with an evil smirk on his face.

"The knight stooges. They're not much but I might be able to get half price for them." said King Nightmare as he laughs evilly that he caught the stooges.

Meanwhile the stooges are trapped inside an abandoned toy warehouse.

"Instead of getting King Nightmare. King Nightmare's gotten us." said Connor as he tried to pull the door with both of his hands so they can get out. (Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right).

"At least we gotten into his hideout." said Owen as Georgia turned her head to the left so he can see Owen.

"Yeah but how are we gonna gotten out of here?" said Georgia as she turned her head back to the right so she can see Connor trying to open the door.

"We're gonna gotten out of it with the tiny tum trick pic spell." said Connor as he check the lock and rose back up, and turned his entire body to the right so he can see Owen in a frightening stance. And then he pressed Owen's chest plate with his right index finger while Owen looked down at it in shock. And then he started to shrink which conjured the spell.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" said Owen in fear as he's shrunked down into the size of an ant. Then Connor grabbed him with his right index finger and thumb and placed him in front of the lock, as Owen climbed inside.

O.k. short, fat, and dopey, open that lock." said Connor as he ordered Owen to open the lock, then Owen went inside the lock so he can unlock it. And then we hear a couple of noises coming from inside the lock.

"I think I got it!" yelled Owen as he think he's got it. But somehow the door fell down and crash landed on Connnor and Georgia with the lock still standing, then Owen came out of the still standing lock and jumped out of it and landed on top of the door with a smile on his face. "Yoo-hoo! Connor, Georgia!" yelled Owen as he turned his head to the right and back to the left so he can find Connor and Georgia. Then Connor launched the door to the back with his right hand while Owen jumped out of the way and we see Connor and Georgia lying down on the ground flat as a pancake. And so they got back up turned their entire bodies to the left and saw Owen driving a wind up toy car with a smile on his face. Then the head lights from the car turned on and magic came out of them and landed on Connor's chest plate and Princess Twilight appeared.

"Quit toying around, and stop King Nightmare!" yelled Twilight as she turned her head to the upper left so she can see Connor and back to the bottom right so she can see Owen. Then the toy car drove off leaving Owen behind since he fell down backwards, the Connor leaned down and looked at Owen while he sat down.

"Tattle tale!" yelled Connor as he blamed Owen for toying around.

Meanwhile the stooges are on top of the warehouse and are coming up with a plan to stop King Nightmare.

"We'll get into King Nightmare's store with the saw skate spell." said Connor. Then Georgia conjured the saw skate spell and skated to the left making a circle and spin around to the left like a ballerina. (Georgia's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Connor's on the right). But she didn't know that they're inside the circle and they fell down and **CRASH** crash landed inside the warehouse with the toys that are under them. (Owen's on the left, Georgia's on the middle, and Connor's on the right). Then Georgia turned her head to the left and spotted something that made her shock.

"L-Look Connor, it's King Nightmare!" yelled Georgia in shock as King Nightmare is on a toy jet with an evil smile on his face. And then he launched trying to catch the stooges.

"This calls for the bye bye plane spell." said Connor as he says that it's time for the emergency spell. And then they morphed into the plane with Connor as a pilot. (Georgia's on the top, and Owen's on the bottom). And then they took off for a dog fight.

"My frisby's will soon take care of them!" said King Nightmare as he's holding five frisby's with his left arm and launched a frisby with his right hand as he laughed evilly. Then they dodged them by going up and down and up and down.

"This calls for the gumbo jawbreaker buster." said Connor as he turned his pupils to the right. Then Owen uses his frail with his right hand and conjured a couple of jawbreakers. "Fire!" he yelled as he ordered Owen to fire the jawbreakers. And then he fired the jawbreakers at King Nightmare. But he blocked them with a drum and soon Owen ate them and started chewing them and blow a big bubble which shocked King Nightmare and he went straight through the buble.

"And now its..." (Connor)

"Pop!" (Owen)

"goes the weasel." said Connor as he popped the big bubble with his right index finger and he fell down with the toy jet with them.

"Aaaaauuuggghhh!" yelled King Nightmare as he fell down and we heard a **CRASH** crash as he crash landed inside a toy house, then the stooges appeared and King Nightmare popped up on a jet shaped hole.

"Seal him in fatso!" ordered Connor as he ordered Owen to seal him in. Then Owen jumped right at King Nightmare which shocked him, then Owen uses his big butt to seal in the jet shaped hole trapping him.

"Boy! Am I glad I didn't start my diet tomorrow. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." joked Owen as he's glad he didn't start tomorrow. But Slice and Dice came out of the toy house as they carried Nightmare to escape since they're in the toy house the whole time.

Meanwhile the stooges are heading back to the castle with Connor and Georgia on top of the toy house and Owen is running to the castle.

"It's only fifty more miles to the castle Owen." said Connor as he told Owen that he's got fifty more miles to go.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" said Owen as he's doing his exercise back to the castle.


	29. Chapter 29

The knight stooges

In Three Little Pigbrains

It is nighttime at Canterlot City, and at King Nightmare's castle.

"Tomorrow's the big championship game, and you drones are gonna make them Canterlot High Wondercolts beg for mercy!" said King Nightmare as he told his newly built drones that their gonna make the Wondercolts beg for mercy. Then he walked toward a crate filled with newly built shoulder pads. "By using the instant magic inside my new shoulder pad." He said. And then he placed it on his shoulders.

"O.k. Slice. Tackle me." Said King Nightmare. Then Slice ran towards him so he can tackle him, but Nightmare grabbed magic from the left shoulder pad and tossed it at him which frozed him instantly and he fell down backwards style.

"Yah!" yelled Slice. Then King Nightmare laughed evilly that the shoulder pads worked.

"It's whether you win or lose that counts. Not how you play the game." Said King Nightmare as he said the words in reverse as he watched Slice in a blanket to keep himself warm. "And tomorrow we cheat our way to the championship." He said as he told his plan about cheating at CHS football championship as he laughs evilly about it.

Meanwhile at the stooges' junk company.

"What are you doing meathead?!" asked Connor in anger.

"Watering the carpet to make it grow." Said Owen as he's watering the carpet.

"You showerhead! Shut it off!" yelled Connor as he snatched the hose away from Connor which causes Owen to groan in anguish.

"Okay, okay!" yelled Owen. Then Connor tied a knot to the hose. Then Owen tried to turn off the hose with a monkey wrench as he sighs, but instead of turning the hose off it removed the nozzle from the hose.

"Nnnaauugh!" he yelled in shock. Then the water began to overflow very quickly. "Nnnnnaaaauuuuggghhh!" he yelled in shock and in fear.

"Drop it Connor it's gonna blow!" yelled Georgia as she covered her face in fear that the hose is gonna blow.

"Nnnaaauuuugghh!" yelled Connor in shock as he looked at the hose in shock. Then Connor, Owen, and Georgia began to hold the overflowed hose, but **POP** it exploded as the water began to flood the junkyard. Then the water began to carry the building away from the junkyard and began to land somewhere else.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled Owen as the building is being flooded away. And then **CRASH** it crash landed on a tree while the water began to flood the land. "Hey! I always wanted a treehouse. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." He laughed at his joke. Then he heard a sawing sound and looked at it on shock.

"Nnnaauggghh! Uh, look!" he yelled and pointed at it in shock. And what he saw is a saw sawing the floor and making it into a circle and opened up the saw revealed to be a sawfish and it dived back down into the water. Then a submarine platform rose up.

"Attention stooges!" yelled Twilight.

"Uh-oh! It's Princess Twilight!" alerted Connor. Then the perescope moved down in from the platform and magic came out of it and Princess Twilight Sparkle appeared in human form and is at the CHS football field. "I suspect King Nightmare's Dragons will cheat in today's game, get to the stadium and keep this game honest." Said Twilight as she ordered the stooges to keep the game honorable. Then they saluted her by accidentally hitting each other's chins except for Owen as he groaned in anguish and continue to salute her. (Connor's on the left, Georgia's on the middle, and Owen's on the right).

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor as he pointed the rug. And then they dashed into it and magic light appeared on the floor and they've huddled. "Fourteen, six and seven eights, hike!" Then they tore the rug open and they are now in their armors as they pointed their fingers into the air.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia)

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen) Then they headed to Canterlot High to stop King Nightmare and his Dragon football players from cheating into the championship.

Meanwhile at CHS football field, the Wondercolts are a little nervous about the Dragons appearance. Then Sandalwood hiked the ball too Flash Sentry and just as he's about to pass the ball Slice is heading towards him.

" **Use magic trick number one. The flying football.** " King Nightmare communicated Slice. And he grabbed magic from the right shoulder pad and threw it at Flash and it landed on the ball and it left Flash's hand.

"Huh!" he yelled as he tried to get the ball back but it dodged away from Flash which causes him to fall down in forward position. And the ball spins around and it headed to the touchdown and did a loopedy loop and landed on Slice's hand while he leaned on the touchdown post with his other hand with smile on his face. And then for the visiting team cheered, and the scoreboard changes. The Dragons has six and the Wondercolts has nothing.

"They cheated!" yelled Connor in shock. "Get down there and lodge a protest meathead!" he yelled as he ordered Owen to lodge a protest against the Dragons. And then Owen uses his extendo spell on his head and headed towards Slice which causes him to groan.

"You oughta be ashamed of your…Nnnaaoouuuggh!" said Owen as Sliced grabbed his head and he threw a hail mary. And Connor tries to catch him.

"Aaaauuugggghhh!" he yelled and he caught his head as he jumped to catch him and slid down to his butt and made a touchdown, and the Dragons applaud him for the touchdown.

"Thanks, pal." Said Slice as he thanked Connor for the touchdown, Then the scoreboard changed again, now the Dragons has thirteen and the Wondercolts still has nothing. And Princess Twilight saw the whole thing as she face palmed in anguish.

"Oh no." she said in a depressing manner.

Later the scoreboard changed yet again, the Dragons now has fifty-six and the Wondercolts still has nothing. Then Slice threw the ball with magic on it and the Dragon player caught it earning another touchdown. And Slice kicked the ball with magic on it again and went through the touchdown post earning a field goal.

Then the scoreboard now changed, the Dragons now had ninety and the Wondercolts still has nothing. Then the Dragons now has a hundred and twenty and the Wondercolts still has nothing. Then the scoreboard changed yet again, now the Dragons now has a hundred and twenty-six and the Wondercolts still has nothing.

Then the Dragons now has a hundred and eighty-one and the Wondercolts still has nothing. Then the scoreboard changed yet again, and now the Dragons now has a hundred and eighty-seven and the Wondercolts still has nothing. And the Wondercolts lay down on the field exhausted as they are on one and the other.

"Gee, Connor, we gotta do something!" said Owen in shock.

"Right! Into our uniforms!" said Connor as he ordered his siblings to get into their uniforms. Then they used their magic to cover themselves, and once they're done they are now in their uniforms and put on their helmets and raised their hands in greatness.

"Knight replacements!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia)

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen) And then they went onto the field to replace the exhausted Wondercolts. Then they crawled out of the exhausted Wondercolts to avoid being seen by Nightmare, and then a tractor began to move the Wondercolts out of the field.

" **It's a hundred and eighty-seven to nothing and the Wondercolts are down to three players. If you can call them that.** "

"O.k. you guys, it's up to us to win for the home team." Said Connor as he told them that it's up to them to win for Canterlot High.

"Use magic trick thirty-seven, dinner bells for the dumbbells." Said King Nightmare as he ordered Slice to get Owen. Then Slice ran to the field to get into position, and then he grabbed the magic from his left shoulder pad and it changed into a pocket watch and moved it right and left.

"Rock-a-bye booby in the tree top." Sanged Slice as he began to hypnotizerd Owen as his pupils followed the pocket watch. And then he's completely hypnotized. And then Owen rose up still in a trance as he's still holding the ball.

" **The Wondercolts' hitter is frozen in his tracks. He refuses to move.** "

"You're supposed to run with the ball meathead!" growled Connor as he and Georgia began pushing him to the touchdown.

"Hey waiter! Dinner time." Said Slice as he's at the other touchdown sitting in a fancy table holding a fork and ringing a bell. Then Owen halted and he began to run and went to the other touchdown, which causes Connor and Georgia to fall down in a forward position, And then he started to run towards Slice with a dinner dish and a handkerchief. Then he placed it on the table and opened the lid revealing it to be the ball with a smile on his face.

" **I don't believe it, the Wondercolts just gave away the ball on a silver platter.** " And he gave the ball to Slice much to his excitement, and grabbed the ball with a smile on his face. Then Owen closed the lid and ran back to Connor and Georgia who is in shock about it.

"You just handed the enemy six point beetlebrain! What've you got to say!" yelled Connor in anger as he accuses Owen for handing the enemy six more points.

"Confidentially, the patty de' foi grass is excellent today. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen as he opened up a lid revealing it to be a fancy dinner dish much to Connor's anguish.

"Enough of this nice guy stuff, time for magic trick thirty-seven A the instant greasy grass gimmick." Said Nightmare as he ordered Slice to do the instant greasy grass gimmick. And then Slice grabbed the magic from his left shoulder pad and poured multiple drops of it all over the field. And the players went into position.

"O.k. meathead. Hike!" said Connor. Then Owen hiked the ball to Connor and he went back and caught it, and just as he's about to pass it to someone he slipped on the grass which causes him to tossed the ball.

"Aaaaauuuuggghhh!" yelled Connor as he slipped on the grass. And Georgia tried to catch the ball and caught the ball, but spinned around and tossed the ball.

"Nnnnnaaaaooooouuugggghhh!" yelled Georgia as she slipped on the grass. And Owen caught the ball by jumping but he fell down which causes him to drop the ball and causes him to do a forward summersault and the ball bounced on him.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo-oo!" yelled Owen as he slipped on the grass. And then **BAM** they crashed into each other with the ball spinning on Owen's head.

"Quick! Use the greasy grass skimmer shoes spell!" said Connor as he ordered them to activate the spell, andmagic appeared on their shoes and they inflated. Georgia is now sliding on the greasy grass like an ice skater, and Owen bounced on it which causes him to drop the ball and it landed on the ground. And Connor is riding on it and he kicked the ball. "Aaugh!" he yelled. And then the ball went up so high, it went out of the stadium.

" **A bad punt, clean out of the ball park and only minutes to play the Wondercolts have had it.** " Then Owen crashed at the touchdown post and saw the ball flying away. So he uses his extendo spell and caught the ball and reel his arms back to the field scoring a touchdown. And then the scoreboard has changed, the Dragons now have a hundred and ninety-nine and the Wondercolts six. And Georgia is sliding on the greasy grass and Owen handed her the ball, and she hit the brakes and placed it on the ground in order to make a field goal. But Connor kicked her and the ball with her and they went through the touchdown post earning a field goal.

Later Slice now has the ball and trying to ram one of the stooges and trying to earn a touchdown.

"I'll fix them punks!" yelled Slice as he's trying to ram one of them.

"Aaaauuuuggghhhh!" yelled Owen as he's sliding on the greasy grass. And just as Slice is bout to ram through Owen, Owen grabbed him and carried him much to Slice's shock.

" **He's intercepted the ball. I mean the uh uh player and the ball.** " And then **WHAM BAM** they crashed right at the touch down post with Owen on the post while he's till holding Slice and the ball. " **And the Wondercolts score again.** "

Later at the fourth quarter of the game, the stooges are attempting to make a field goal with Georgia holding the ball, Owen holding her to keep in place, and Connor about to kick her. And he did and she went through the touchdown post.

And Owen threw Connor and Georgia who have became one ball and went straight to the Dragons, and knocked them down like bowling pins earning another touchdown.

And the Dragons formed a dog pile but luckily Connor grabbed Georgia and kicked the ball through the touchdown post earning a field goal.

" **And the Canterlot High Wondercolts win the championship by one point.** " And the scoreboard has once again changed, the Dragons have a hundred and ninety-nine and the Wondercolts have two hundred and causes smoke to come out and a few gears to come loose.

"Look! Nightmare is getting away!" yelled Georgia as she told her brothers that King Nightmare is escaping. (Connor's on the left, Owen's on the middle, and Georgia's on the right).

"Quick use the criminal coach catcher spell." Said Connor as he told them to use the spell, just King Nightmare is seeing the whole thing after running away. Then Owen blowed the ball which causes it to be big and uses his extendo spell to catch him. And just as he's about to escape he looked at it in shock and Owen caught him and he's struggling to get out which causes him to roar in anguish. Then Owen reeled him back, and Owen and Georgia are holding him and Connor kicked him real hard sending him back to his castle. And he landed there which causes him to be out of that giant ball and he looked at the fourth wall in bewilderement.

Later at the field.

"It ain't whether you win or lose. It's how you _play_ the game that counts. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen as he said the right way. (Owen's on the left, Georgia's on the middle, and Connor's on the right).

"Attention stooges!" yelled Princess Twilight. Then the stooges looked at the scoreboard and saw Twilight. "It hurts me to say this guys, but you've done a great job." She said in a proudful manner. Then Owen saluted her and kicked his leg, which causes Georgia and Connor to kick their legs and also Connor accidentally kicked the ball to somewhere. And the ball went straight for the scoreboard and hit Twilight which causes her to have a brown spot on her face and she looked at it in shock.

"Rah! Rah! Rah!" she cheered in anguish as she waved her mini flag and looked at the fourth wall in anguish as the brown spot on her face appeared to be her soda.


	30. The Goofiest Show on Earth

The Knight Stooges

In The Goofiest Show on Earth

It is nighttime at Canterlot City, and King Nightmare has took control over some giant crabs and are walking on type rope.

"Now to get rid of those circus creeps who made a mockery out of us." Said King Nightmare as they've stopped on the type rope.

"Nobody can stop the giant crabs." Said Slice as he looked at Dice. "We'll capture every one of the acts." He said. And the crabs jumped and bounced off of a sky net and did a summersault and landed on the circus' roof.

"And topple the big top." Said Dice.

Later Nightmare tore opened the roof with his sword as he laughs evilly.

"Now for our first catch." Said King Nightmare as he, Slice, and Dice looked through the tent. "The beautiful Princess Mamowski." He said as he spotted a female acrobatic riding a unicycle on a type rope and holding an umbrella. And then a giant crab caught her and took her away by going through the tore of the tent. And placed her in a cage and locked her up.

"And now my princess." Said King Nightmare.

"We'll turn the big top." Said Slice.

"Into a big flop." Said Dice as he laughs evilly.

The next morning the Apple family are opening up a garage sale, and the stooges are trying to buy something for their junk company.

"This old bulldozer oughta be great for sweeping up our junk yard." Said Georgia.

"Let's take her on a test drive." Said Connor.

"Why sure Connor." Said Owen. And he turned it on and he accidentally picked up Cloudy Kicks and Cherry Crash with the shovel of the bulldozer.

"Nnnaaaauuuggghh!" yelled the girls in shock, which causes Owen to groan in fear.

"Nnnnaaaauuugggghhh!" they yelled in fear.

"The brake! The brake!" yelled Connor as he ordered Owen to hit the brake. And they crashed on a mountain of dirt which causes Cloudy Kicks and Cherry Crash to be launched.

"Aaaoouuugghh!" they yelled. **WHAM** And then they crash landed on top of an apple tree.

"Hey Connor! I found the brake!" yelled Owen as he accidentally tore off the brake that he's holding.

"I'll break you." Said Cherry Crash as she's got an apple in her mouth.

"Cherry look!" yelled Georgia as she pointed the apple in her mouth.

"Aaaauuuggghh! A worm!" yelled Cherry Crash in disgust because the worm is on the apple. And the worm dived back down into the apple and went back up and magic is on his head and it went onto an apple and Princess Twilight appeared.

"Uh-oh Connor! It's Princess Twilight!" alerted Owen.

"King Nightmare's giant crabs are turning the circus into a shambles. Stop the crabs." Said Twilight as she ordered the stooges to stop the crabs from destroying the circus.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor. Then they went into a pile of hay and magic light appeared.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia)

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen) They yelled their battle cry as they exited out of the hay with some of it in their armor as their gonna stop King Nightmare and his giant crabs from destroying the circus.

Meanwhile at the circus, the stooges disguised themselves as snack salesman.

"Those crabs must be in here somewhere, come on." Said Connor. Then they tip-toed into the circus and try to find the giant crabs.

"Hey Buddy!" yelled Teddy as he grabbed Connor from the back. "Give me an ice cream sandwich, two bags of peanuts, and a hot dog with lots of mustard." He said.

"Um, uh, uh, coming right up sir." Said Connor as he brought Owen to him. And he conjured a fast food seller spell, and pulled the hot dog, ice cream, peanuts, and cotton candy knobs. "Pull knobs for fast food." He said. Then food came out of Owen's armor, and cotton candy came out of his helmet and then he flinched in shock.

"Naugh!" yelled Owen in shock as he covered his face. And then they're covered in food as they looked at Owen in anger.

"Why you! I'll…" yelled Connor, as he, Georgia, and Teddy are about to get him.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled Owen as he ran for his life.

Meanwhile the crabs are on a platform and are going to capture another act.

"So they think they can replace some acts huh. The crabs will show them!" yelled King Nightmare as the crabs swinged from the trapeze as their holding onto each other. The crabs caught three male acrobatics who are standing on a horse and they both went through the tore.

"Hey look! The crabs are going haywire on the highwire." Said Owen as he pointed at the tore.

"This calls for the trapeze spell." Said Connor. Then Owen uses his extendo spell and grabbed the trapeze and Connor and Georgia grabbed his legs. "Up, up, and away!" he yelled as they dash so they can swing. But they crash into a clown car and the door fall off with Owen with it, the Connor and Georgia got out of the car including seven clowns.

Meanwhile the ring leader is taming an elephant, but he's been kidnapped too which shocked the elephant. And the ring leader want into the cage with three male acrobats and Slice closed the cage and he locked it, and King Nightmare laughed evilly.

Now to use your elephant to topple the big top." said King Nightmare.

Later King Nightmare, Slice, and Dice are on the elephant with their giant crabs.

"Giddyup fatso!" yelled Nightmare as he whipped his whip, and the elephant hit the pole of the circus and he did it again.

"Look! It's the bucking crabs!" yelled Owen as he pointed at the crabs.

"Knight stooges!" (Connor)

"To the rescue!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia)

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen) they yelled as they pointed their fingers into the air, and they dashed. And the elephant continue to hit the pole and again. And then the stooges are riding on a little elephant to try to stop King Nightmare.

"Charge!" yelled Nightmare.

"They're gonna ram us Connor!" yelled Georgia, which causes Owen to groan.

"How are we gonna stop!?" asked Owen.

"Mere peanuts! Leave it to medieval Connor!" yelled Connor as he told Owen to leave it to him. And he conjured a peanut dispenser spell and it came out of Georgia's armor, and he grabbed the elephants trunk and guide it straight to the dispenser. "O.k. elephant. Slurp them nuts." he said as he ordered the elephant to slurp up the nuts. Amd it slurped of every last peanut in the dispenser as the trunk is overstuffed. And then Connor aimed the trunk at the bigger elephant.

"Fire!" yelled Connor. And it fired at them.

"Nuts to you crabs! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." joked Owen to the crabs.

"Ah! Ah! Nuts to you stooges!" yelled King Nightmare as he pointed at them and he grabbed the bigger elephants trunk and it fired peanuts as he laughs evilly. "Fire!" he yelled. And the peanuts blew the stooges off the elephant.

"Aaaaauuuugggghh!" they yelled. And then **BAM** they crashed through a cage which belonged to the Wild Man.

"Peanuts he says!" yelled Georgia as she looked at Connor.

"Shut up and let me think!" yelled Connor as he told her to let him think. Then the Wild Man appeared. "I gotta figure a way to get them crabs!" he yelled. And the Wild Man took off Connor's helmet.

"Let go of my helmet melonhead!" yelled Connor in anger as he ordered Owen to let go of his helmet.

"It ain't me Connor, look." said Owen to Connor as he showed his hands.

"You heard me frizzlehead, let go!" he yelled as he pointed a finger at her.

"It ain't me Connor, look." said Georgia as she showed her hands to him. And he looked at his siblings in bewilderement and he looked at the fourth wall in dumbfoundment. And raises his hands up in the air to try to find it but he accidentally touched the Wild Man's beard.

"Ah! Got it!" said Connor as he pointed his index finger in the air and grabbed the Wild Man's beard, and hen yanked it.

"Rrrraaaaagggghhh!" yelled the Wild Man in pain.

"Hehe. Hehe." Connor chuckled nervously as he let go of his beard. And he looked at the Wild Man in fear. "Aaaaauuuuggghhhhh!" he yelled in fear. ANd they ran away from him.

"Rrraaagghh!" yelled the Wild Man as he chased after them. "Rrraaagghh!" he yelled. Then Connor stopped and he uses his magic to try to get his magic back.

"Give me back my helmet you big ape!" yelled Connor as he tried to get his helmet back, and he got it back but it spinned around above his head and landed on his chin covering his mouth. "Gee, with some superheroes has to go through to earn a living." he said as he looked at the fourth wall.

And the stooges went back inside of the tent.

"Quick! Up that ladder!" yelled Connor. And they both went up the ladder, but it broke that Owen is climbing on and they both fell down.

"Nnnnnaaaaaoooouuuggghhh!" yelled the stooges as they fell down off the ladder. "Nnnaaauuuugghhh!" they yelled as they landed safely on a trampoline net and landed roughly on a cannon.

"Hey, where's Owen?" asked Connor in confusion, and they heard Owen groaning.

"Over hear Connor!" yelled Owen as his head is stuck in the cannon.

"A fine fix the muzzlehead got us into." said Connor as he glared at Owen. "Now we gotta save Owen and stop the crabs." he said. Then a clown appeared as his nose is covered in magic and they looked at it. And the magic landed on the little elephants but and Princess Twilight appeared.

"Uh-oh! It's Princess Twilight!" alerted Connor.

"In exactly thirty seconds the show will be over. Stop the crabs before the end or else!" yelled Princess Twilight as she looked at the clock and ordered them to stop the crabs or else.

"How are we gonna get Owen out Connor?" asked Georgia in confusion.

"With compressed air spell, that's how." said Connor to Georgia. Then he removed the fuse and use the spell by blowing the cannons bottom, which causes both the stooges and the cannon to launch, and they did a figure eight around two poles and turned too a pole a couple times, and they went through the tent.

"Now to take them to my castle." said King Nightmare as the crabs are gonna send them to his castle. But the flying cannon caught the trapped acts with the crabs with them which shocked King Nightmare. And they crashed landed on the stooges' junkyard. Then Georgia fired three arrows from her crossbow and they hit three Discord jewels that are on the bottom of the crabs, and they went back to Equestria.

"Discord jewels destroyed." said Georgia. Then Twilight appeared on Owen's forehead.

"Good work Owen. Now, get the acts back to the circus." ordered Twilight as she ordered him to get the acts back to the circus.

"Yes ma'am!" yelled Owen as he saluted her. And he got up which causes him to groan. "Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" he yelled as he headed back to the circus with Connor and Georgia and the acts with him.


	31. Rip Van Gooer

The Knight Stooges

In Rip Van Gooer

Canterlot City in the year 2045, it became a beautiful metropolis with new cars, new designs, and new roads. And at the abandoned observatory we see a man with blue hair and a blue mustache, wearing a green lab coat, yellow pants, and green shoes, his name is Dr. Ozone. And he poured his new chemical in a tube and he pulled the switch and it created a yellow ooze monster.

"The ooze lives! Soon I will force them to make me mayor of Canterlot City. Go spread your ooze everywhere!" said Dr. Ozone as he ordered his ooze monster to ooze everywhere. And it walked to the door as it gurgled and he removed the door and tossed it away and went through it.

Later it fires it's ooze at the elevator which causes the people to be trapped.

"We're trapped!" And it fired more ooze everywhere, which causes every vehicle with every people inside to be trapped.

"Help!"

"We've been oozefied!"

Meanwhile at the stooges' castle in the year 2014. The stooges are making a cake for Sunset's celebration, and King Daydream's birthday party.

"Oh! The perfect celebration and birthday surprise for Sunset and King Daydream." Said Owen as he poured milk into the bowl including the bottles with it. "Their favorite chocolate cake." He said as he looked at them.

"One cup of yeast." Said Georgia as she read the cookbook. And Owen reached the shelf to get the yeast. But he accidentally grabbed the sleeping potion from Equestria. And he poured it into the bowl and mixed it while he sanged. And he put it in the stove.

Later the timer ranged at the cake is ready. And Owen grabbed the cake as they ran for it.

"Surprise! Surprise!" yelled Owen as he practiced saying it, but he accidentally tripped on the vacuum which causes him to threw the cake and it landed on Connor's head as he glared at them.

"Hmm! Chocolate upside down cake. Nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen as he laughed at his joke. Then Connor licked it in delight.

"Mmm! Not bad." Said Connor. And then Owen and Georgia grabbed a taste of the cake too.

"Mmm!" they said. But somehow they yawned and they fell down and Connor yawned too and he fell down and doon they're asleep. Connor's sword fell down and conjured a spell which teleported them to the year 2045. And a few hours later they woke up as they rubbed their eyes and yawned.

"Nnnnaaaauuugghhh!" they yelled in shock as their castle is now covered in spider webs.

"I guess we overslept a little." Said Owen as he looked at the webs.

"Yeah. Like maybe thirty years." Said Connor as he dust himself.

"Nnnaauugghh! Look!" yelled Owen as he pointed at something. Then they saw a spider with magic on it and it landed on an old refrigerator and an older Princess Flurry Heart appeared.

"Uh-oh! It's Princess Twilight!" alerted Georgia.

"I beg your pardon. My name is Princess Flurry Heart, but you can call me Flurry Heart who are you?" she asked to the stooges.

"It's us Princess, the knight stooges." Said Connor.

"Impossible, they haven't been around in thirty years thank goodness." Said Flurry Heart. "You'll have to do. DR. Ozone and his ooze monster are gunking up the city, stop them before they stop us." She ordered as she pointed her hoof at them.

"Into our armors." Said Connor. Then they headed to the other side of the castle to get in their armors.

Later they rose up from the wooden rubble and they are now in their armors.

"Knight stooges away!" they yelled their battle cry and they dash to stop Dr. Ozone and his ooze monster.

Meanwhile at Canterlot City the roads are covered with ooze including the cars with passengers.

"Help!"

"We're trap!" And we see the stooges spying on the ooze monster.

"Use the sweep cleaner spell." Said Connor. Then Owen used his frail and conjured the spell and he now has tractor wheels on his feet, brushed on his hands, and a scooper on his armor.

"Leave it to me Connor, I'll have that ozone captured in a second." Said Owen. And he charged right at the ooze monster, but it fired ooze on the sidewalk as it gurgled. And Owen went right on it which causes him to be launched. "Nnnnnaaauuuuggghhhhh!" he yelled as he crashed, and the other stooges went to see what happened to him. And he revealed to be covered in pieces of his armor.

"Guess I'm not as young as I used to be." Said Owen.

"There's only one thing we can do. Operate." Said Connor.

Meanwhile the stooges are gonna operate on Owen.

"Scalpel! Pliers!" said Connor. And he grabbed a monkey wrench from Georgia and he turned a few knobs from Owen's armor. "There. Put his parts back in Georgia." He said.

"Right." Said Georgia. Then she shoveled the other parts and dumped them into his armor.

"Now to tune his pads and…(gasp) What have we hear!" said Connor as he grabbed something and it revealed to be magic and it landed on the wall and Princess Flurry Heart appeared. "Uh-oh!" he alerted.

"Capture the ozone, or it's the old senior's home for all of you!" yelled Flurry Heart as this is their last chance.

"You sure he's gonna be alright Connor?" asked Georgia.

"Have I ever fail." Said Connor. And then the armor reattached Owen as he's now feeling better. And he walked to the wall and **BAM** he went into the wall. "See, he's perfectly normal." He said.

Meanwhile back at the city.

"Here comes Ozone. You guys got the fly paper ready yet?" asked Connor.

"It's spread all over the ally Connor." Said Georgia as she pointed to the back.

"Good. I'll have that hunk of gunk right into it." Said Connor. And then Dr. Ozone and the ooze monster are walking into the city. "Yoo-hoo! Ozey!" he yelled as he jumped and made silly faces.

"After him!" ordered Dr. Ozone. And the ooze monster pounded his chest like a gorilla and they went after him which causes the ooze monster to gurgle.

"Nyuk, nyuk. That ooze steps in this flypaper and he's stuck for life. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen as he laughs.

"Here it comes!" yelled Connor as he's being chased. But he ran into Owen and Georgia and they fell down right into the flypaper which causes them to be stuck as they groan.

"Oh, looks like that ozone has won Connor.

"That's what you think." And then they looked up into the air they saw three people wearing knight armor that are identical to the stooges' armor, but this time with new symbols that have the Mane Six cutie marks, they're the knight stooges. "The princess sent us to replace you. We're the knight stooges." Said the leader. Then the bowman fired her arrow and covered the wall with some sticky substance.

"Come and get me ooze." Said the bowman. And the ooze monster ran right to her as the stooges watched, and she moved and it went to the substance. "That glue spell never fails."

"Now to get Ozone." Said the frail knight. And he uses his frail and launched it leaving the handle, and just as Dr. Ozone as about to escape the frail tied him up.

"The princess said to give us this." Said the leader, and he conjured the spell revealed to be a time spell. "A time spell. Created to take you back where you came from, with no memory of what happened today." He said.

"Oh boy!" said Owen in excitement as they grabbed the spell. "We get to go back to our old super heroic youthful selves." He said.

"See you later." Said Connor. And they transported back into their own time.

"See you later. Dad." Said the leader with a smile on his face. And the leader revealed to be the son of Connor.

Meanwhile back at the year 2014 where we left off, we see lights coming from the windows. And the stooges appeared with no memory of what happened.

"One cup of yeast." Said Georgia. And just as Owen is about to accidentally grab the sleeping potion. Princess Flurry Heart appeared and uses her horn to guide his hand directly to the yeast.

"Uh-uh! Three is enough." Said Flurry Heart. Then he poured the yeast into the bowel and he tossed it away. And he put the bowel into the stove and he closed it.

Later the timer went off since the cake is done. But it overflowed as it enlarged.

"Nnnnnaaaauuuuggghhhh!" they yelled as they ran for their lives. And the castle is being covered by the cake, and once it stopped the castle became one enormous cake. And the stooges dashed out of the cake covered castle and their also covered in cake and their also being chased by Sunset and King Daydream who are covered in cake with angry looks on their faces.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled Owen as their being chased by Sunset and King Daydream into the sunset.


	32. The Three Goofsketeers

The Knight Stooges

In The Three Goofsketeers

It is night time in Canterlot City, and King Nightmare has imprisoned his younger brother King Daydream in shackles as King Daydream cries in despair and King Nightmare laughs evilly and he looked to the other side and he see's that he also imprisoned the Rainbooms who are also in shackles.

Meanwhile at the stooges' castle, the stooges are sleeping peacefully three stooges style. Until the cuckoo clock went off.

"12:00 and all's well!" Then magic came out of the clock and landed somewhere else.

"Attention stooges!" Then the stooges woke up 'cause of that yell. "King Nightmare has imprisoned the Rainbooms, free them and save King Daydream!" ordered Princess Twilight.

"Long live the King! Stooges save the King!" yelled the stooges as they went to get their miniballs, but **BAM** they crashed but they pulled themselves together, and they pressed their miniballs and magic covered them and they are now in their armors.

"Knight Stooges!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia)

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen) Then they dashed to Nightmare's castle to try to save the Rainbooms and King Daydream.

Meanwhile Connor carried a wagon with a giant chocolate cake on it and Owen and Georgia are in it as they went to the front door.

This fake cake is a cinch to get us inside the castle." Said Connor as he whispered to the others.

"Take your time Connor. Mmm! This chocolate cake is my favorite. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen as he took a few bites of the cake. Then Connor knocked on the door and they opened and King Nightmare appeared.

"Uh this here cake's for King Day…uh, uh…what's his last name." Said Connor.

"Sorry Daydream is uh, tied up at the moment." Said King Nightmare as he chuckled evilly.

"Hiccup!"

"What kind of cake is this?" he asked as he pointed a finger.

"Uh, well uh it's a hiccup cake sire." Said Connor.

"In the absents of Daydream, I King Nightmare shall-"

"Hey! You're a King, I was there when you're team won six strikes for the Yankees! Put'er there champ." Said Owen as he blew the cover and shook his hand.

"Aha! The spies!" yelled King Nightmare as he yanked his hand away from Owen's hand.

"Spies! I wouldn't tell them Yankees nothing, I'm a dodger fan myself. Nyuk, nyuk." Joked Owen.

"Guards!" yelled King Nightmare as he called out for Slice and Dice.

Later King Nightmare has placed the stooges on a torture device.

"Tell me who you are spying for? Or the rack will stretch you into the bleachers!" asked King Nightmare.

"Are you kidding! We're no rat finks!" yelled Connor. Then Owen conjured a pack of cards from his armor.

"Connor's right, but I'll trade you three Casey Stingles and a Don Driesdale if you tell us where you got King Daydream." Said Owen as he showed the cards to Nightmare.

"Aha! Spies for King Daydream eh!" yelled Nightmare and he cranked the lever but luckily they conjured an extendo spell just in time so they can tire out King Nightmare. "Holy smokes! The dope's arms are like spaghetti!" he yelled in shock.

"Reverse, arms!" yelled Connor. Then they're arms are going in reverse which causes Nightmare to spin around and launched the rack in a backward position. And the Rainbooms saw it, and **CRASH** it crashed on the wall with the stooges arms and legs hand out and they popped their heads up and King Nightmare looked at them.

"Guuuaaarrrdddsss!" yelled King Nightmare as he called for his guards.

"Nnnnaaaauuuggghhh!" they yelled as they slithered out of the rubble and ran for their lives.

"Quick! Duck into these three doors!" ordered Connor. But the three doors turned out to be three spiked sarcophagus' and they went inside and the doors closed but instead of pain there's laughter and woo wooing.

"That tickle!" (Georgia) And then they got out of the sarcophagus' and started jumping and clutching themselves.

Meanwhile back at the stooges' castle, the stooges have another plan to stop King Nightmare.

"Nightmare won't stand a chance against our super armor." said Connor as they looked at their new indistructable armor. "Now to test it." he said. And Connor went inside the armor.

"Use the armor tester spell!" ordered Connor. Then Owen conjured the spell which revealed to be a sledge hammer and it went really fast.

"Nnnaauugh! It's out of control!" yelled Owen in shock, and it randomly smashed the armor with Connor with it and now they're flat as a pancake. And Connor opened the armor and got up and he's flat as a pancake and walked away, and the cuckoo clock went off again.

"12:00 and all's not well!" Then magic came out of the clock again and landed on the wall and Twilight appeared again.

"You look a little thin, you've been dieting?" asked Twilight.

"Eheheheh, uh yeah. Uh just getting into shape to save Daydream. Ehehehe. I'm getting a little rusted in the joint." said Connor.

"Stop Nightmare and save Daydream or you'll rust in the Everfree Forest!" yelled Twilight.

Meanwhile the stooges began to break the wall with a pick axe and two jackhammers.

"Phew. This rock is as hard as a rock." said Owen.

"You mean as hard as your head." said Connor. "Keep digging." he ordered. And they continue to dig.

"Why not try the door you bananaheads."

"Good idea, and not try-ay-ay!" yelled Connor in check as he opened the door revealed to be King Nightmare.

"King Nightmare!" yelled Owen and Georgia in shock.

"You were expecting maybe the scape birds." said Nightmare. "Guards!" he yelled. Then the guards extended their arms, and as the stooges tried to escape the arms grabbed them by the armor.

"Nnnnaaauuugghh!" they yelled as they're being dragged into the castle as King Nightmare laughs evilly.

"You are not the only one's with the spaghetti arms." said King Nightmare.

Later King Nightmare has locked the stooges into the tower in shackles as he laughs evilly.

"Will the world's three bumbling goofsketeers spend the rest of their days in my escape proof tower?" said King Nightmare with a grin on his face.

"No!" yelled the stooges.

"Is this the final battle of the Knight Stupids?" said King Nightmare.

"No!" they yelled.

"Will Connor think of another daring unworkable plan to save the day?" said King Nightmare.

"Yes!" yelled Connor. "Use the medieval tower rockets spell!" he ordered. And they conjured the spell as throttles came out of the towers window and landed on the ground and it blast off to the sky.

"Holy strike, I'm getting air sickness I surrender!" yelled King Nightmare in illness, as the tower keeps flying over the city.

"Flaps! For our landing gear." ordered Connor. And then they conjured a spell revealed to be air plane wheels and air plane wings and they landed safely near the castle.

Meanwhile King Daydream and the Rainbooms are free and the latter is sitting in his throne.

"I dub thee, Lady Georgia, Sir Connor, and Sir Owen." said King Daydream.

"Thanks a heap Daydream old pal, and here's a special cake in case you have to escape from a dungeon again." said Owen as he gave the cake to him.

"Chocolate cake, my favorite." said King Daydream as he grabbed the cake. And just as he bit it. "Yow!" He smashed a cake on his face and in his mouth is a metal filner to get out of the cell as he groaned in pain and glared at the stooges.

"GUARDS!" yelled King Daydream in anger. Then the stooges ran away from the angry king.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled Owen as they ran away from King Daydream.

"But they don't have guards anymore?" asked Twilight in confusion.

"I know I just like to scare them." said King Daydream with a smile on his face.


	33. West World

The Knight Stooges

In West World Ain't the Best World

At a Wild West theme park West World everyone is enjoying them time of their lives.

"Welcome to West World. An authentic reproduction of the old west, we promise you an exciting vacation. Al our robot outlaws are computer controlled and are absolutely harmless." But that's what they think because Slice as rounded up the scientists like a cowboy.

"So much for you scientists, now I King Nightmare am boss of West World." Said King Nightmare as he laughs evilly.

Meanwhile the stooges, the Rainbooms, King Daydream, and the CHS student body are having a vacation party at their castle.

"Princess Twilight won't give us a vacation, so we'll make our own." Said Connor. Then Owen is about to jump off the diving board as he sanged a tune.

"Nnaauggh!" yelled Owen in shock. Then the diving board broke off and he fell down. **SPLASH** And he also went through the pool and made a human shaped hole then water started to leak out of the floor.

"Yipes! He busted the water mane!" yelled Georgia in shock.

"Owen, are you alright?!" yelled Connor.

"Nnnnooooo!" yelled Owen as he's flowing towards the pipes.

"He's gotta be down there somewhere?" he said, and he uses his extendo spell and try to find Owen. "Got him!" he yelled. And what he grabbed is actually magic and Princess Twilight appeared.

"Uh-uh! You got me." Said Princess Twilight. "King Nightmare has taken over West World here's three air line tickets." She said as she conjured three air line tickets and gave them to Connor.

"Oh boy, three tickets to West World." Said Georgia.

"HEEELLLP!" Turn on the kitchen fosset!" yelled Owen as he's stuck inside a kitchen sink hose. Then Connor turned on the fosset and Owen burst out of the sink and water, and water began to leak out of the castle windows.

"Knight Stooges away!" (the stooges, the Rainbooms, King Daydream, and the CHS student body).

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen). They yelled the battle cry as the stooges are heading to West World and stop King Nightmare.

Meanwhile the stooges are finally at West World and are riding on a horse.

"Woah, Betty!" said Connor, then the horse collapsed in exhaustion due to the extra weight.

"So, the Knight Stupids come to stop me eh." Said King Nightmare as he laughs evilly.

Later Slice dragged the manager and disguised himself as the manager.

"We'll have a triple!" (Connor)

"With a t.v.!" (Georgia)

"And hot and cold running water. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." (Owen) Then Dice disguised himself as a bell boy and carry them up with his extendo legs and crashed through the floor to the right floor and threw them.

"I think we just had a showdown with the fastest elevator in the west." Said Owen.

Meanwhile at a berbershop.

"This barbershop is a safer place then that hotel to figure a plane to stop Nightmare." Said Connor.

"Yeah, and I could use a hair cut." Said Owen. Then Dice dragged the barber and Slice disguised himself as the barber. "Just a little off the top, and low around the ears. Nyuk, nyuk." He said.

"Oh yes, sirs and ma'am." Said Slice. And then he shaved their heads and once he's done, they don't have any heads and he showed them with three mirrors.

"Nnnnaaauuuuggghhh!" yelled Owen in shock. "I said little off the top, and _lower_ around the ears not the shoulders." He said. Then their heads popped up with no hair on their heads.

"Let's get outta here!" yelled Owen. But Owen accidentally pushed a button and made the chairs spin. "Whoops!" he said. And they've been launched out of their chairs and landed on a water bin.

"That's what I call a shower, a shine, and a very close shave." Said Owen.

Meanwhile at a saloon.

"You all set Owen?" asked Connor.

"All set Connor." Said Owen in a feminine voice.

"When Nightmare see's Tilly Lovestruck he goes for an autograph and we nab him with our outlaw grabber spell." Said Connor. Then King Nightmare kicked the door open and the robot outlaws ran away from him.

"All right, where's Tilly Lovestruck?" asked King Nightmare. Then Connor clapped and that's the signal for Owen. Then the curtains risin' and Owen appeared dressing up as a girl humming oh my darling. "How about a dance Tilly." He said to Owen.

"Why sure tall, dark and woo, woo! You are tall." Said Owen and he uses his extendo spell and now he's tall as him. "There that's better." He said. But Nightmare uses his extendo device on his feet and rose up

"I likes my women short shorty." said King Nightmare.

"Oh yeah." Then they both rose up. "Whoops! What's happening? I'm out of control!" yelled Owen and they rose up so high they burst through the roof creating human shaped holes.

"We better get that numb skull down before he blows our whole plan." said Connor. Then they both use their extendo spell to try to save Owen. And Connor accidentally snatched Owen's hat exposing him.

"Oh. A Knight Stupid eh. That there town is two small for the six of us, so you three get outta town by high noon or else." said King Nightmare.

Meanwhile back at the saloon.

"What are you doing blubber brain?" asked Connor.

"Having a last meal before we meet Nightmare at high noon." said Owen. Then magic appeared on a fork of spaghetti and landed on his tongue and Princess Twilight appeared. "Nnnaauuggh!" he yelled in shock.

"Quit stuffing yourself and stop Nightmare or I'll have you stuffed and put in the knight museum!" yelled Twilight. Then King Nightmare kicked down the door again and the robot outlaws run away from him again.

"I told you banana brains to get outta town by high noon." said King Nightmare.

"But it ain't high noon yet." said Connor.

"Connor's right see." said Georgia as she removed her armor revealing a lot of watches on her left arm.

"The watches all read different." said King Nightmare. "How do you tell time with them?" he asked.

"Simple this one's ten minutes fast, this one's five minutes slow, this one don't work, and this one's an hour fast. You subtract the second one from the first one, multiply it by the fifth one and divide by-"

"O.k. wise dame what is it?" asked King Nightmare. Then Georgia grabbed a telephone and dialed the number.

 **At the tone the time will be high noon exactly.**

"Nnaaugh!" the stooges yelled in shock.

"Be on the street for the showdown in ten seconds or else." said King Nightmare.

Meanwhile it's exactly high noon and the stooges and Nightmare stood face to face while the stooges tremble in fear and they ran away.

"Nnnnaaauuuuggghhh!" they yelled as they ran away. And they dived under a carriage.

"What do we do now Connor?" asked Georgia.

"I'll draw him with the pie shooters spell." said Connor. Then he shoved Owen out of the carriage and conjured the spell by pressing his armor. Then pies appeared all around him.

"Draw!" yelled King Nightmare, and he fired two arrows from his crossbows. As Owen tried to grab his frails but the pies are in the way and he smooshed them and he ran away.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled Owen in shock as he ran away from the arrows. But the arrows got him which caused him to fly around.

"Use the automatic marane pie thrower spell!" yelled Connor. Then Owen conjured the spell revealing it to be a robotic pie thrower and it fired the pies. And just as King Nightmare tried to run away the pies flew right past and turned around and hit him.

"I give up." said King Nightmare in defeat. But Slice and Dice took him out of West World and get back to the castle.

"Hehehehe, when dim marane pies become bommer'er rangs they fool'em everytime." said Connor.

"Nnnnaaauuugghh!" they yelled as the pies are heading right at them. And they duck.

"They miss!" yelled Connor. But the pies hit them.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." laughed Owen, but the pies hit Owen too. Then the stooges ran away into the sunset.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled Owen as they ran away from the spell their running away from.


	34. Knight Stooges, You're Fired

The Knight Stooges

In Knight Stooges, You're Fired

In Equestria at Princess Twilight's castle Filthy Rich, Fancy Pants, and Prince Blueblood are discussing her about the Knight Stooges.

"We've had it with those stooges. Up to here!" yelled Filthy Rich as he pointed his hoof on his head.

"But they need a little time, a little practice, another thousand years and the weapons might-" said Twilight.

"No! We've put up with enough of their medieval incompetence, stupidity, mistakes, bad lucks, and mess-ups. FIRE THEM!" yelled Prince Blueblood.

"Aw give'em a break Prince Blueblood at least a fair trial. We can't fire them without a fair trial." Said Twilight.

"All right Princess Twilight a fair trial they'll get. And you're going to the prosecutor. Gather the evidence from the film files, hehehehe which should be enough to sentence those three nuts to 1,000 years of hard retirement!" yelled Fancy Pants.

Meanwhile at the stooges' castle, the stooges are getting ready for the trial.

"Snap it up you guys, we got ten minutes to finish dressing for our trial and get to the court house." Said Connor. And we see Connor wearing a suit, and Georgia wearing a dress. "What's taking that bone headed banana brain so long? Snap it up Owen!" he said. Then Owen appeared dressing up as a judge.

"How do I look Connor?" asked Owen.

"Terrible." Said Connor.

"Let's go we've only got five minutes." Said Georgia as she looked at her watch.

"To the courthouse!" yelled Connor.

"Knight Stooges away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia).

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, whoops!" (Owen). They yelled their battlecry so they get to the courthouse in Equestria, but the door caught a thread of Owen's suit which causes his suit to stretch exposing his underwear and Owen is trying to get his suit loose as he grunts.

"Connor, Georgia, help!" yelled Owen. Then Georgia and Connor helped him by pulling him which causes them to fall and landed onto eachother and the doorframe landed on them, and due to that the castle collapsed a little bit.

"So much for not being incompetent, stupid, bad luck, messeruppers." Said Georgia.

Meanwhile at Equestria's courthouse.

"The court of Equestria is now in session." Said the Judge.

"Knit 50 parallel hundred, knit-" said Owen.

"Knock off that knitting you nincompoop!" yelled the Judge. Then Owen quickly knitted to fix his suit and he finished.

"Yes your honor." He said.

"Now to swear you knit. I mean you nincompoops in." said the Judge.

"Naughty, naughty your honor no swearing allowed in court." Said Owen as he moved his index finger.

"Raise you're right hands!" yelled the Judge. Then the stooges raised their right hands but unbeknownst uses the extendo spell, and the right hands raised so high they burst through the roof while the Judge looked at it in shock, and the hands rose up, and up, and up while more wood began to fall down. "If I was allowed to swear. I'd solemnly swear I that I'm praying the three stupidest kids in Equestria!" he yelled.

Later.

"It's my duty now to present the evidence against you." Said Twilight to the stooges. Then she lit her horn and conjured a film. "Film proof of you're incompetence, presenting bad lucks, and mess-up." She said.

The first film shows that their plan backfired during their third mission. By being launched back by a big rock and fall down but Connor grabbed a branch and the stooges grabbed onto eachother.

"Let go of those boulders fuzz brain!" yelled Connor.

"Ehehe, good idea Connor." Said Georgia. And she let go which causes her to launch up and crashing into eachother and now Owen and Georgia are grabbing onto Connor.

"This is devastating our medieval super hero." Said Connor.

"And if you think that's devastating, what about this." Said Twilight.

And the second film shows the stooges tripping on their picnic basket during their tenth mission, they crashed and are covered by their own picnic.

"And this." She said.

And the third film shows King Nightmare trying to stretch the stooges during their thirty-second mission, and the stooges try to retract their arms and it also spun King Nightmare and also launched the torture device too and they crashed onto the wall with rubble covering them. And they retract their arms and legs and their heads popped up.

"And this."

And the fourth film shows Dice crashing through the floor and throwing the stooges which causes them to crash onto the bed during their thirty-third mission.

"And this. And that! AND THAT!" she yelled. "The prosecution rests it's case your honor." She said.

"We'll fight film with film. Use the film file spell." He ordered. Then Owen uses his frails and conjured multiple film files. And Georgia conjured a projector and Connor placed the film in it and he turned the crank.

"The first film shows the stooges being chased by King Nightmare and his goons while carrying their family during their fifth mission as they run over some stuff.

"Hahaha, chalk that up for the Knight Stooges." Said Connor.

"Oh yeah remember what happened after that." Said Twilight as she lit her horn to see the whole film.

And the whole film see's the stooges being tripped and rolled over to the big jet and Nightmare and Slice and Dice went inside too. And the next scene shows the villains pushed them out of the big jet and crashed landed.

"Oh yeah, But what about the time we stopped-" then Connor uses his sword to conjure another film.

"King Nightmare from stealing the trasure." He said, as the film shows King Nightmare raising his hands in defeat during their eighteenth mission.

And Owen uses his frails to conjure another film.

"And stop King Nightmare from robbing banks by going back in time." Said Owen. As the film shows the stooges jumping on the bag to return the time machine during their third mission.

And Georgia turned the crank of the projector of another film.

"And Hercules." Said Georgia. As the film shows Owen pushed Hercules up into the air and did loopy loops to him and brought him back safely during their fourteenth mission.

Then Twilight lit her horn again and conjured three films.

"And what happened while your stopping him." Said Twilight, as the film shows King Nightmare looked at the stooges that are tied up by him.

And accidentally went into the T-Rex's mouth that King Nightmare is on and it closed.

And the stooges disguised themselves as statues on the center of the building, and Hercules pushed two pillars and the artifact fell down leaving the stooges in a mess.

"Oh yeah! I can conjure three projectors at once too!" said Georgia as she uses her corssbow and conjured three projectors.

"Nnnnaaaauuuggghhh!" yelled the stooges in shock. Then the projectors wrapped around the judge and he banged his mallet.

"Order in the court." Yelled the Judge.

"Oh, I get ya. Order in the court." Said Owen as he conjured some meals. "What will you have your honor? Burgers, dogs, fries, step right up. Get'em while their hot." He said, as the judge banged his mallet again Owen gave the plate to him and accidentally banged it and the meal splattered all over his face.

"Get this mess cleaned up!" yelled the Judge.

"Yes your honor." Said Connor. And he conjured a vacuum, while Georgia conjured a bucket filled with water.

"Yipes!" yelled Georgia in shock as the water hose is going haywire. And Owen conjured two scrubs on his feet and scrubbed the floor as he skated, and he started to slip.

"Whoops!" yelled Owen as he slip. And the vacuum sucked the judge's suit, and the hose soaked him, and Owen scrubbed him. "Nnnaauuugghhh!" he yelled in shock, and he skated right at Connor and Georgia.

"Nnnaaaaauuuuggggghhh!" yelled the stooges in shock as they burst through the walls. And they fell down, but luckily a goats horn caught them. Then the judge went outside and looked at them.

"Just what I was going to give them, a suspended sentence." Said the Judge, and he went back inside,

"Shake us loose you silly Billy." Ordered Owen. And the goat let them go and they fell down.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" yelled Owen as they fell down.


	35. The Final Battle

The Knight Stooges

In The Final Battle

At King Nightmare's castle, Slice and Dice has created multiple Drago armies consists of humanoid/dragon hybrid robots.

"You're majesty, the army has been complete." Said Slice.

"Yes. Now to destroy the Knight Stooges, once and for all." Said King Nightmare.

Meanwhile at the stooges' castle, the stooges are doing some sit-ups.

"All right you guys keep moving." Ordered Connor.

"You got it Connor." Said Georgia in agreement. But then the couch went loose and it toppled right on top of them.

"Nnnnaaauuugghh!" yelled the Stooges in shock.

"I guess we just got toppled by our own cushions, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen.

"Attention Stooges!" yelled Twilight. And magic came out of the carpet and landed on the couch and Princess Twilight appeared.

"Uh-oh! It's Princess Twilight!" alerted Connor.

"King Nightmare has created an army of Drago's and are planning to destroy you, stop him!" said Twilight.

"Into our armors!" yelled Connor. Then they went under the couch and magic light appeared and the couch burst opened and they are now in their armors.

"Knight Stooges!" (Connor)

"Away!" (Connor, Owen, and Georgia)

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo!" (Owen) The Stooges yelled their battle cry as they headed to Nightmare's castle and try to stop him once and for all.

Meanwhile the Stooges has snucked into Nightmare's castle and saw a whole army of Dragos.

"Man, an army of those Dragos could rule the world." Said Connor.

"Alright leader. What are we going to do?" asked Georgia in confusion.

"We get'em." Said Connor. And then the Stooges dived into battle, but Slice and Dice caught them with a net.

Later the Stooges are all tied up while King Nightmare looked at them evilly.

"So, the Knight Stooges are trying to stop me this time huh?" asked Nightmare.

"Yeah. And I see you've got a plan of your own." Said Connor.

"That's right. With my own army I shall finally destroy you and rule the world." Said Nightmare. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"This. Use the tornado spell!" ordered Connor. And they spin like a tornado and they removed they're nets and they went to the Dragos destroying every last one of them including the portal much to King Nightmare's shock. And the Stooges stopped spinning but Slice and Dice ran right at them, but Owen and Georgia used their weapons and fired magic at them destroying their energy source.

"You misfits! I'll make you pay for ruining my plans!" yelled King Nightmare as he unsheathed his sword.

"Oh, I don't think so." Said Connor. "Ready guys?" he asked.

"Ready!" they yelled.

"Use the mirror prison spell." Ordered Connor and they fired at Nightmare and they also conjured a mirror.

"NO!" yelled King Nightmare as he went inside the mirror and once he's in the mirror chains and a lock with a number 25 on it are around the mirror. And the Rainbooms appeared.

"What happened?" asked Twilight.

"We just defeated King Nightmare." Said Connor.

"Yeah we imprisoned him in a mirror." Said Georgia.

"With lock and key, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Said Owen.

"How do we know if he's imprisoned?" asked Twilight.

"Don't worry, I put a timer on the lock that let us know if it reaches 25." Said Connor.

"What happens if it reaches 25?" asked Sunset.

"I don't know. But that'll never happen." Said Connor.

Meanwhile back at the Stooges castle.

"Well done stooges you've finally defeated King Nightmare." Said Twilight with a smile on her muzzle.

"That's right and it's finally over." Said Connor.

"I don't think so Connor." And Princess Celestia appeared. "There will be more battles coming to you." She said as she conjured six books right in front of them. And Connor opened the first one and looked at it in shock.

"Hey, that's us." Said Connor, as the others looked at the book.

"You will face new foes and have new friends coming you're way Knights." Said Princess Celestia.

"Well what are we waiting for let's keep going." Said Connor with a smile on his face while the others have smiles on their faces 'cause they have five more battles to go.


End file.
